Seven Days of Slavery
by DMLVT6963
Summary: Sonny puts herself in a very sticky position. After losing, what seemed to be a harmless bet, her week on hiatus is in the hands of Chad Dylan Cooper. When the bet turns into a plan of seduction, will she run or melt?
1. The Beginning

This was just ridiculous! My week had become Chad's. Let me start of first, by saying I never should have taken that bet up with him. Never.

The most desirable thing in the world for Chad is to have people take care of him all day everyday, and that is just plain wrong. Now it was my turn to shower him with his every wants and needs for 7 whole days straight. My joyful, hiatus break from filming for the week was rearranged. I scoffed at the thought as I walked my last bit of dignity over to Chad's dressing room. I received a text, more like a demand, for me to "get over here". My life was on hold and every good thing came crashing down, when I lost that bet this morning. Last night was my last night to have my freedom. Now, my life belonged to chad for exactly a hundred and sixty-eight hours..... Joy.

I walked down the dim mahogany halls of Mackenzie Falls. I stopped abruptly when I came to double doors at the end of the hall, that had an engraving of, "Chad Dyaln Cooper". Really? Why does he get 2 doors? Wasn't one enough? I felt a sudden nervousness come over me. I was a little bit more nervous then I thought I would be. I raised my hand, and knocked on the door gently. The left door opened, revealing a bit of a messy blond hair jerk throb. I took in his appearance and bit my tongue as I held in the laughter. Never in my wildest dreams would I have pictured Chad looking less then perfect. N-not that I have dreams of Chad.... Because I don't!

"Took you long enough." he smirked.

"What? Did your mommy not help you get dressed this morning." I smiled sarcastically as I looked at his undone tie, the collar of his shirt was not even and his hair.... haha don't get me started. He looked like he had just rolled out of bed.

"Funny." he lost his smirk and looked at me with not amused eyes. He moved to the side, allowing me to enter his dressing room. It was huge. He had multiple rooms in here. His very own bathroom, a closet and what looked to be a- bedroom? This was just not reality. No wonder why he was such a pretentious drama sta- jerk. I turned a bit startled when I heard the door click. Not just a closing click, but more of a locking click. I looked to see him leaning against the door with his hands in his pockets.

"What did you want?"

"My slave." his eyes locked with mine and I soon felt a bit shaky. As if a cold draft over came me. I wrapped my arms around myself tightly holding on for dear life.

"I don't start till tomorrow Chad. It's still Friday and I have work to be finishing up."

"No you don't." Well he was sure of himself. Who was he to say I was done with work or not.

"You start tomorrow but you need to get prepared tonight." I looked at him with unsure eyes.

"Where're you going with this?" taking a step back away from him, even though he was still planted against the doors. He was to calm and seem to be enjoying this much more then he should have.

"Sonny, relax." he let off the doors to move. I was relieved when he didn't come towards me, "As of tonight you will be staying with me until we come back to work the following Monday." My eyes widened from his words. I felt a stuck of fear shoot through me when he said that.

"W-what!? C-chad I can't live with you for s-seven days." he turned to look at me. I couldn't read his features which was odd, since I was able to that all the time... Especially with him.

"Yes you can." he smiled and within a matter of seconds his face turned serious, "And you will." I tried to say something but I didn't know what I was going to say. So I closed my mouth in defeat.

"Good girl." he taunted my lack of arguing. I rolled my eyes and he started to smile, "Now, while we are talking about it, I want you to know that you will do everything I ask of you."

"Oh goody!" I clapped my hands like a little girl, "being Cinderella was always my dream as a little girl." my tone was more then sarcastic, it was unfriendly.

"You'll be doing much more then what she did... trust me."

"What do you mean?"

"You're not going to be cleaning." My stomach dropped and I didn't know whether to make a break for the door or pass out.

"B-but I thought-"

"You're my slave, not my maid. I already have one of those. So... you'll be doing just that of what a slave does." His lips curved into a deadly smirk and I felt the heat rush to my face.

"And.... that would be?"

"Sonny, you will be fulfilling any desire I ask of you." his voice changed from Chad to someone else. He wasn't the Chad I knew and he sure wasn't the Chad I was eager to meet anytime soon. Actually I didn't ever want to meet this side of him. It was just completely inappropriate!

"Sure." I laughed it off. He was just trying to scare me. I mean he can't be serious.

"Don't believe me?" I looked at him with narrow eyes. He was taking his tie off a bit aggressively and coming towards me. My mouth was slowly opening from the shock, as he placed it around my neck and pulled me against him.

"One thing you should probably know." his hot breath was on my ear and I shivered from the feel, "Don't. Say. No." His voice was deadly. Like it was a warning. He pulled back and moved away. He slipped his leather jacket on and grabbed his keys.

"So... You ready?" he was back to himself. I was to busy looking around the room, so I wouldn't have to make eye contact with him. What did I get myself into this time? I had a feeling that this was going to be a very long week. Just then the lights went off and I was standing in pitch blackness. I heard Chad muffle a small laugh and that annoyed me. Or did it scare me? Help.

The ride was a bit longer then I had hoped. I wanted to crawl into bed and sleep tightly and securely underneath a comforter. I wanted to close my eyes and take myself as far away from Chad as possible. It was just my luck that my mom decided to move back to Wisconsin and leave me by myself. Darn her for trusting me and expecting me to keep myself grounded. The darkness of the highway was making things less uncomfortable. I carefully looked at him with the corner of my eyes. He seemed to be very comfortable. He looked like normal Chad and he drove like a pro. His right hand rested on his leg. My eyes drifted to his hand which was tapping his thigh and started to roam a little bit up. He did that deliberately. As soon as I noticed what area I was looking at I tore my eyes away from him. The heat crept back upon my cheeks and I looked at him again, to see him playing with the stereo.

"What are your plans tomorrow?" I asked before I could stop myself. Mental slap in the face! Why did you ask that?! He looked at me with soft eyes and a blank face. It was like he forgot I was in the car with him.

"Besides having your innocence?" I dropped my chin a bit and looked at him. I cannot believe he just said that. He started to laugh.

"I'm joking. Why are you so nervous?"

"I-I'm not n-nervous." I watched him intently.

"Really, Sonny? Really?"

"Chad." I whined.

"I'm going golfing tomorrow and then I have a party to go to in the evening."

"Oh? Well that's good." he smiled at me and shook his head.

"Don't worry I'll have time for you." I sunk into the seat and didn't say another pulled up to a huge house that was surrounded by trees. It was very private and remote. We were on some type of a hill, probably in Beverly Hills. I mean this thing was HUGE! The house was made of glass and was lit up from the full moon. He pulled into a huge driveway which had his other convertible and a black corvet. I stepped out of Chad's convertible a little uncomfortably. I was in a strange house with a guy who I thought I knew but it turns out he lives a completely different life when no one can see. He strayed off inside of the house, leaving me to find my way around. As I stepped inside I was baffaled. The rooms were spread out and big. It was amazing but rediculous. There was no way I was cleaning this. He's lucky he has a maid. The house smelled like fresh air. My attention was caught by the green glow outside the glass patio doors. He had a huge pool and the look of it, I'm guess it was steam because it looked a bit- well, steamy. Probably one of those steam things that rich people liked to show off. This was nuts. I finally moved into the room closest to the patio and saw Chad leaning on a pillar on the side of the white leather couch. I crawled onto the couch and sat on my legs while I watched him watch me.

"Comfortabe?"

"Not really."

"Well, you should be." his tone was serious and pure honesty, "This might be a bet but you're still living here for the time being." I nodded and kept quiet, looking around the living room.

"Do you want a tour?" I just nodded my head again.

"Well, how about something to eat?" he gained a soft smile tugging at my lips. He seemed thankful that I was willing to eat, since I wasn't willing to talk anymore. To be honest I didn't trust myself talking to him. He was good with words and he was able to make me think or feel like anything. I got up and followed him into the kitchen, which was twice as big as the living room. Whoa.

"Where are your parents?" I decided to get a feel of his home life. It was private and I knew absolutely nothing about it.

"What do you mean?" he looked at me with curiosity.

"You know.... Your mom and dad. You do have a mom and dad don't you?"

"I don't live with my parents Sonny." Oh boy.

"Then why do you need to live in a house this big?"

"Because I want to."

"That's not a very good reason."

"But it's a reason." he opened the fridge and moved stuff around looking for food.

"Do you have any siblings?"

"Nope."

"Family out here in California?"

"Nope.""

How about a girl friend?"

"No- wait." he turned to look at me, "Why are you asking so many questions?""

Don't answer a question with a question." This was beginning to get fun. He closed the refrigerator door and put all his focus on me.

"I answered your question." I rolled my eyes, "Now lets hear your answer."

"I was just wondering because it seems like you could get lonely hear all by yourself."

"Yeah it can." Different personality heading my way... Again. I hate how he changes. He started moving towards me. I readjusted myself so I was behind the counter.

"So what makes it so good to be lonely?"

"Well I wouldn't have an excuse to make you my slave, for one." I ignored how he moved around the counter and was slithering his way against me. I felt him brush my hair off my shoulder so my neck was completely visible. I looked at him and watched his eyes focus on my neck. He looked hungry and I was beginning to become a bit worried.

"And second I like the quietness. It can be rather peaceful."

"C-chad?"

"Mmm?" his hand slid gently down my arm and touching my waist, feeling it's curve.

"I-m uh- I'm hungry."

"So am I." Part of me tried to refuse to think about what his hunger was desiring. I knew that it was safer to avoid it as much as possible while I was living here. It was bad enough that he was shooting electricity through my body. His fingers felt good and breath against my skin was insatiable. Oh. My. Gosh. What am I saying?! Stop it Sonny! He is the enemy and you are mad at him for trying to put you in this predicament! Stay on top of things!

After eating dinner, he took me upstairs and showed me my bedroom. It was a comfortable room. Tipple the size of bedroom back in my apartment but I liked it. The bed was maybe a queen and the comforter was red. There were 3 windows and a decent size closet which had clothes in it but I didn't bother to look through any of it. I figured it belonged to someone. He assured me that the room was clean an unused. I was just happy to have a bed. I fell back onto it with the covers pulled back, in a Lakers jersey that Chad let me borrow until he picks some clothes up for me tomorrow. I was wearing his jersey and it felt so weird but I fell into a deep sleep in probably the most comfortable bed ever.

I cant assure you of one thing, and that's knowing that I'm in hot water and deep down, I liked it. Although it was going to end up boiling and I would get burned, I ached for his touch after this night. Now would you call that a bad thing?

* * *

**Please Review.... I will do personal shout-outs to whoever does! :)**

* * *

**Chapter 1 Shout-Outs**

*****If I mispelled any of your usernames, forgive me. Haha.. thats actually tough to do personal shout-outs haha. :)**

Monkey87- I'm glad you love it!!!

ChannyRockerChick2000- Don't pass out from all the excitement now.... You won't be able to keep up with the chapters haha.

- You are serisouly one of my most dedicated readers and I'm happy about that... Thank you so much. :)

HoplesslyLostInRomance- Haha thanks for the review.

Nikki- I'm glad you find it interesting.. Thank you for the review.

LOL- Haha Chad isn't demanding... He's a typical teenager who is fallen one too many times for a girl and is overcome by his hormones, especially when he has her in such a vulnerable situation. He loves her very much and would never try to hurt her in any way. Don't worry. :)

Purplecow- Thanks! :) I'm glad you liked it.

obviouslyalexs- I don't think I'm going to put the bet in... I mean, I don't even know what the bet was haha. Maybe... Maybe not. I'm not sure if I'm going to up the rating, I think I'm going to ride out T as long as I can. Thanks for the review Twitter Pal ;)

AnotherDarnApple- I understand exactly what you mean, I will stretch each and every chapter carfefully and to the fullest of my capability. I hate rushing through stories because I could easily miss ideas that I could have used later on in the chapters. Thanks for the review.

TChaliseW- Haha I'm glad it made you laugh. I'm trying to put some humor in it to lighten the story. Thanks for the review.

Girl who loves to read- Don't worry about it getting a raunchy sex scene haha. I don't think I'm going to do that... There are a lot of ways to have sexual tension/release without getting so damn descriptive haha. I'm going to try and keep it T for as long as I possibly can. :)

SugaShawtie- Well I'm glad you gave it a try... Thanks for the review.

mxcrunnergirl116- I'm glad you love it! :) Thanks for the review!

Demi-Fan-Channy- I freaking LOVE you! Hahaha!!! You always leave me a chapter worth of reviews. I'm really glad you enjoyed it and I hope it stays T just so you know... Did you give me an idea for slave acts? Not yet..... :( Lets get a move on girlie!!! 3

Katrina3poo- Thank you so much for your review. :)

love-me-some-CHANNY!- Chad is still himself, I just wanted him show show more of a side of him that he can't when he is working. Everybody has a light and dark side, but it doesn't mean he is a rapist haha. Trust me if anything happens it will build naturally because they both want it... I'm in no rush for them to share a kiss though so don't worry. I rally do want to keep this T.... or for as LONG as possible. :)

cocosunshine23- I'm really happy that you like seeing multiple sides of Chad... So do I. :)

UnitedKingdomBabe- Thank you so much. :)

shelbia- I'm not promising anything but I do want to keep it T for as many chapters possible.... In fact I don't think it's going to become M. I'm in no rush giving into their hormones haha. I'd rather have them torture eachother. Besides its more fun and more creative for me to write longer chapters. :)

addicted2SWAC- Thankyou for enjoying my writing so much... I'm really happy to know that I don't suck at it as much as I thought I did before I came onto this site. :) I hope you enjoy the rest of the story when I post more. :)

ZANESSA IS DA BEST- I'm glad you liked it! :)

SonnyButterflyxx1- Haha I can ensure you he is not a perve or a weirdo.... well what teenage boy isn't a perve. I mean he may not be saying it but us girls all know he's thinking it haha. ANyway, he is still decent I promise, he's just caught up with his hormones haha.

Demifan97- No. No. No... you are awesome! Haha! :)

..Angel- Alright alright! Haha I updated just for you. Hope you enjoy chapter 2. :)

Gabbie Wabbie- Thank you. :)

oh my chad- Haha thank you. :)

Channyfan011- Was your dream fulfilled or have you not read chapter 2 yet? Haha.. :)

angelina100- Chapter 2 is up and ready.... I'm hoping chapter 3 will be up before the end of this week. :) Thank you for your review.

lolz3- Haha trust me I update everything... sometimes I get off track with them and I start other ones, but I never leave them unfinished. I'm scatter brained sometimes haha. Thanks for the review. :)

candymanlover11- Uhhh- idk what the bet is haha. I haven't thought about that. I added a few people in in chapter 2 but it's very vague. I hope that helps... I'm sure Tawnie will come up eventually as well.

Dakoto Lovato- Thanks for the review!!! :)

storylover- Chad is NOT going to rape Sonny... EVER. I wouldn't even put that in any story I would write. I love their chemistry too much to ruin it like that. :) I'm not mad but have a little faith in me here haha. Chad warms up and Sonny does too. Thank you for your review.... It really did help me though, I might of had Chad come off a bit strong but it's only for fun. :) I pulled him back a bit in chapter 2 but don't expect it all the time. ;) Haha.

mstwilight551- I'm glad you like it :)

write faster please- Haha i'm literally trying to write faster but i'm not a robot! Hahah! :)

Channy7842- Thank you so much.. :)

:)- Hahaha well go read chapter 2 if you haven't already. It's twice as long as Chapter 1!

D.H.- I'm sorry! I didn't mean to torture you and everyone else who thought I was... I was just busy haha. ;)

funinthesun55- thankyou for the review. :)

*****You guys are ALL amazing! Thankyou so much for your advice, whether it was nigative or positive. It all really does help me improve stuff for the chappies! :)**


	2. Day One

The sunlight shown on my face, as I reluctantly rolled over to burry my face into the pillows. My eyes fluttered open to notice where I was. I had almost forgotten that I had fallen asleep in a strange bed. Chad came to mind and I rolled back onto my back. I starred at the high ceiling and listened to hear nothing but silence. My body was in heaven. The bed was so soft and firm, yet it allowed you to sink into it as if it was a completely different world. I sat up and paused for a few seconds, not sure if I should leave the room or not. This was Chad's house, and I was a guest…. Well actually I was lower then a guest, but he seemed to treat me like one at times. I broke through my thoughts and crawled out of the huge high bed and went straight for the door. The hall was bright from the glass at the other end, and it was cool. I was actually pleased to feel cool air when I wake up, since Los Angeles was experiencing a heat wave in early spring… which was odd. I had never felt California heat like these past few days. I would wake up sweating at night and in the morning the only thing I had for air conditioner was a cold shower. My AC had taken a dump and it made me miserable at home, especially at night. I really needed to get that fixed, as soon as I get back home.

As I came to the wide marble stair case I noticed the house was very serene. I tippy-toed so Chad wouldn't hear me, I didn't want him seeing me just yet. I was defiantly alone when I came to the living room. Chad was no where to be found. He must have had gone golfing like he said he was going to do. I didn't even know what time it was. My mouth was dying for water. I was so thirsty. I roamed into the kitchen more comfortably knowing I was alone and I went straight to the fridge. Chad's fridge… Wow this is weird. Anyway, I opened it a grabbed a water bottle and started drink it. As I lowered the bottle from my lips I saw a carton of orange juice and I took it. I started looking through all his cabinets until I found the glasses. The orange juice was delicious. It gave my mouth a sweet taste and it flowed in my mouth which curved my thirstiness. I wasn't hungry but I was intrigues. I was in Thee Chad Dylan Coopers house and I was curious. He had had more then I thought he would have. He even had a game that I always wanted to learn how to play- a pool table. I ran my fingers against the green cloth and walked towards the back of the house, which I saw the pool last night. It was bright and beautiful. The backyard was set for a relaxing scenery. He had all types of gorgeous palm trees and plants that each leave was the size of your forearm. It was set so now one could see into the back yard. There was so much green and there were colorful flowers that I had never seen before. They were wild and the size of your hand. Apricot, yellow and some were mixed with red and orange. The pool was shaped almost as a crescent moon, but the center of the pool along the edge had a gorgeous rock display, with plants hovering and surrounding the waterfall, that went into the pool. It was breathtaking. For that shape of a pool, it was actually really big. You could fit over 50 people in it. The water sparkled like ocean water and was so calm, it looked like glass. I could see my reflection ion it as I walked along the edge of the concrete. I touched the jersey I was wearing, remembering that Chad had let me borrow it. My hair was partly out of the ponytail I had it in and some of my hair hung near my face. It was cute if I could get away with sloppy hair. I ran my hands along the material on my stomach and smiled. I wonder when he wore this last. It smelled good, like a clean smell. It wasn't the smell of cologne, just freshness like the house. His house smelled the same as his hair had a few times and even his clothes. I looked nice in his jersey and loved how it draped over my skin so gently. It was a feeling of air on my skin, it just felt so right. I knew I didn't want to give his 24 Lakers jersey back anytime soon. It was mine for the keeping, only because I would deserve it after being his "slave" for the next seven days. Now, that put a smile on my face and I was eager for the rest for the day to come.

I was sitting on the edge of the pool with my feet to my knees in the water, sipping on my glass of orange juice. I leaned back on my hands and hung my head back letting the sun soak into my neck and the top of my collar bone area. My shoulders were bare as well and my skin tingled from the heat penetrating into it. I could hear the water being lightly splashed from my legs and it was a peaceful sound. I was thankful for this bet, because if not I would be dying of heat in my apartment, with no pool or AC. I closed my eyes enjoying the moment when I was interrupted."Enjoying your morning?" my head snapped up as soon as I heard his voice. I turned my torso around to look at him directly. He was leaning on the patio glass. "You're back early." "It's not even morning anymore." He smiled at me as he moved to sit down at the chairs by the table.

"Seriously?" I was stunned. Where did the day go?

"You slept in huh?"

"Well… I- I didn't have an alarm."

"Sonny it's okay." He assured me as he pulled his golf vest over his head, leaving him in a white polo and kaki pants. "Didn't you get my note?"

"What note?" I looked at him with accidental eyes. He tilted his head at me in disbelief.

"I left you a note on your pillow."

"You did?"

"Sonny, you need to stop being so restless when you sleep." As much as I wanted to know how he knew I was a restless sleeper, all signs pointed to it.

"What time is it?" as I took a sip of my juice.

"A little after twelve." He starred at me and I blushed as I noticed that I was in nothing but a jersey with showed more then what I wanted him to see. I stood up and took my glass towards the house.

"I guess I'm just going to go take a shower."

"Why don't you go for a swim?" he insisted.

"No, I-uh- I don't have a swim suite."

"I brought you some stuff actually." He took the glass from me carefully not touching my hand.

"It's in the front room. Why don't you go take a look at it?" I looked away from him as he took a sip from my orange juice and I looked into the bright yet shaded house. I looked back at him one more time before his eyes gave me the go and I dashed into the house.

I stopped immediately when I came to the front room. The leather couch and off-white rug was covered with bags and a variety of boxes, from Chanel, Dolce and Gabbana, Versace, Dior and Armani. I looked behind me to see a captivating look of accomplishment on Chad's face. He wasn't laughing or snickering but I could tell that he wanted to shower me with stuff.

"What- Why?"

"Well, I wasn't going to let you wear your everyday clothes."

"Chad this is too much."

"No it isn't." he smirked.

"It's all overwhelming!" I started moving some of the bags and boxes, noticing how insane this was, "and so expensive!" I turned to look at him.

"Naa"

"Chad."

"Nothing is expensive to me. I'm Chad Dylan Cooper; I can have anything I want." I smiled at him and squealed in delight. Clothes were actually a deal breaker for me. I loved fashion. I went through some of the bags to find lacy tops, silk tops, and sheer tops. I found designer skinny jeans and skirts. How he knew to buy all these for me was beyond me. How did he know my size?

"Chad- uhh…" I looked at him to see him sitting on the couch surrounded by all the mess; he was looking at some of it with confusion.

"I really can't understand what it is about woman and clothes." He said softly as he flung one of the prettiest lace and sheer blouses at me.

"What's up?"

"Well how did you know my sizes?" as I looked at the jade blouse.

"Oh that was easy." he shrugged, "I had one of my assistants get your costume sizes at work."

"So you hid these from me last night?"

"No, they just arrived today. I had some people bring it in when you were outside."

"Oh." My eyes traveled over the mess and caught a few pick stripped bags that were shoved underneath the white piano. I moved my way through the bags and when I got there I felt the heat spread through my body. Victoria's Secret. Just perfect- Like I needed to go through these with Chad sitting there.

I heard movement and looked back at the center of the room. Chad was grabbing a few of the boxes that were untouched from Chanel and walked out with them.

"Chad-"

"Don't mind me- just taking these upstairs for you." I watched him disappear around the corner.

Chad was gone for almost fifteen minutes and I was beginning go get a little worried. Don't ask why… I just was.

"Chad?" I called as I came upstairs. I went into my bedroom and I was out of breath when I saw a gorgeous black cocktail dress hanging on the standing mirror across the bedroom near the windows. The dress was a short classy and exquisite evening dress. It went over one shoulder and moved along the bust to the back. The first 2 inches of the top part of the dress, starting from the edge making its way over my right breast towards the back and up over my shoulder was covered in jewels. They looked like diamonds, but I wouldn't know if they were real or not only because I've never actually seen diamonds like that, only small studs for ears. I looked at it with wide eyes when I felt hands touching my hip and pressing me against his body gently. I relaxed knowing it was Chad as soon as he whispered in me ear.

"I figured you'd need a dress for tonight." I looked up at him stunned, that he went through so much to give me stuff.

"It's beautiful."

"Not yet." He smirked, "Cocktails are at 6 and dinner is at 7." His breath was making me weak. I felt my knees wanting to give out. I removed myself from his grasp, before I fell into more of it. I went to the dress and held it in front of my body in the mirror and became excited to wear it. No cleavage or thighs were available in this dress, and I was glad to be wearing a dress that wasn't slutty.

I turned partly to look at him. He really did look cute when he wasn't acting or just being typical Chad. His face expression was light and simple and it made me want to smile. He touch was warm and gentle and I never felt uneasy when he touched me. What scared me was that I was feeling for him and that was a bad idea, given our standards at work.

"There's some sandwiches that I made earlier in the fridge if you're hungry." He started to walk backwards out of the bedroom, and fought the urgency of not wanting him to leave. I wanted him to stay. I wasn't nervous at all.

"Pampering your slave isn't very efficient is it?" I smiled at him.

"I'm making sure you look good enough to put you on my arm." He smirked. That stung. I felt the embarrassment rush through me. It was typical for him to think I wasn't good enough for him, hell even I knew that.

"Don't worry, your time will come." He tapped door frame with his fist and left smiling from ear to ear.

I looked at myself in the mirror a couple of hours later. I had slipped my dress on and I was putting my black suede heels on. There was a plate of food in my bathroom on the counter that I was snacking on before I had to put my make-up on. The dress fit perfectly and hugged my body in all the right ways. It made my 22-inch waistline look marvelous with my lean yet wide hips. The material was smooth and touchable; I could sleep in a bed full of whatever this material was. I heard a honk and pranced over to my window to see a black limousine sitting outside. I moved a little bit more quickly grabbing my new D&G Black Hand purse. I double checked in the hall to make sure I had everything I needed in my purse, dropping my lipstick and mirror on the floor. I went to kneel down when I saw a pair of nice black dress shoes a couple of feet from me. I looked up to see Chad standing there with his tie undone just like yesterday. I stood up slowly and graciously slipping my stuff back into the purse. I watched him take me in, his eyes trailing along my body noticing all the curves, right down to my heels. I felt a little warm even though I could feel the cool air on my skin. I looked away and back at him, when he fingered me to come towards him. I fixed myself and strutted towards him. I stopped about a foot away from him.

"We'll start you off slow." As he pulled the tie off his shoulders and handed it to me. I took it and stepped dangerously closer to him. He looked into my eyes but I did what I could to not look at his gaze. It was so powerful; I could feel the heat from his body and his eyes starring deeply into my presence. I held in the shivers and breaths as my skin grazed his neck a few times. I felt his hair dance on my hand as I fixed his collar over the tie. My knees were beginning to feel weak again and I wanted to let out a breath but I didn't. I held it in. My hands trailed over his shoulders and started to do his tie. He left some of the buttons undone on his shirt so I could see a little bit of his chest. My shaky fingers which I despised at the moment started buttoning the few buttons. I left two undone which looked decent on most men, but it made him look like a chocolate fudge sundae. When I finished I looked up at him, holding on to his tie right below his chin, I tugged on it gently so it wouldn't be too tight. My eyes went straight to his lips and I noticed for the first time, how his bottom lip was so full and how soft it looked. I never really looked at his mouth before when he wasn't smiling. His skin was smooth and I kept myself from touching his cheek.

"Not bad." He said, as his hand touched mine that was on his tie. I moved away so we could go downstairs. When I got to the front door, I opened it.

"Now that is just unacceptable." I turned and looked at him with confused eyes.

"What-"

"You know what you did." He glanced at the door and then back at me." I smirked at him with amusement.

"Oh you wanted to be a gentleman too?"

"I'm always a gentleman." He said in a cocky voice as he fixed his dress jacket.

"Mmm-hmm."

"How would you know?" he pointed to the limo and I got inside of it, while Chad locked up the house.

I had never been in a limo before either. This was just insane. I slid onto the black leather interior and was beaming with awe. There was a mini bar, a television, even a built in radio doc for in iTouch. I was blown away. The bar was defiantly off limits to me but I didn't need any alcohol to enjoy this ride.

Chad slid in next to me and I smiled at him as I watched him lean back into the seat across from me. he looked amazing tonight and I couldn't help but wonder what he was thinking about how I looked. I hope I looked just as amazing to him, as he did to me.

About 15 minutes into the drive, I was relaxed. The limo drove with a smooth touch. You could feel it moving but it was like we were gliding on water. Chad caught my attention with his eye. I could tell by how is was looking at me, that he wanted something, I just didn't know what. Of course he didn't ask for anything and within a little over a half an hour we arrived to a white continental house. I only saw these in the movies, and never would I have expected it to be in California. Maybe on the southern or east coast but- not here.

The door was opened for us and Chad got out first, I watched him fix himself with confidence and he held his hand out for mine. As soon as my hand laid in his, electricity shot through me and I sighed from how good it felt. He kept hold of my hand as we walked up to the front door, passing tall white pillars that outlined the white porch. It wasn't as exquisite as Chad's house, but it did have it's features. It seemed a bit draft on the outside but the inside was very nice. The staircase started off in front of the door but made a wide turn as it continued upwards. I leaned an inch away from Chad to look above me by the stairs. I could see that there was more then one floor of course, but it was so wide and warm. The stairs were a similar white as the house, only it had a soft hint of light blue in it. My attention was turned elsewhere when I saw an older man, maybe in his late twenties early thirties welcoming Chad.

"It's great to see you. It's been a while." He reached out and shook Chad's hand.

"Same to you." Chad smiled his award winning smile and I was taken by it but was soon back to reality as he said my name, "This here is Sonny Monroe." I never realized how good my name sounded on his lips. Gosh I was becoming way to interested and it was only the first day.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Ms. Monroe- May I call you Sonny?" I smiled at him and shook his out reached hand.

"Yes you may." My grin was so wide I could feel my skin starting to want to crack. This was awkward. I thought it was a party, and now I know what he meant by dinner party. Business.

"Well cocktails are down the hall and first door to the right." he patted Chad's shoulder and walked away in the opposite direction.

"Alright." Chad said.

"What's the party for?"

"Just some people I know who run a big production company back east."

"Why does that concern you?"

"I might be apart of something…. That's if I like what they have to offer." his tone was confident and stern. I could feel the warmth radiating through him though just from his touch. I wasn't to off because he was very affectionate with me, as in holding my hand, and touching my shoulder every once in a while. He constantly looked at me from across the room as he mingled with some of the men. I walked towards one of the large paintings on the wall and admired it.

"It's gorgeous isn't it?" I saw a woman who was a little older then me, in a beautiful green short dress, standing next to me with a martini.

"Oh- Yeah. It's very beautiful."

"George gave it to me on our wedding day." she smiled gazing at the painting, her red lips were perfect and acute. Her blonde hair was twisted and pulled back.

"I like it." I nodded and smiled again, "Who's George?"

"Oh, he's over by the fire place talking business with everyone. You'll get a chance to meet him.""Is this your house?" I pointed to floor kind of.

"Yes it is." she laughed, "You came with Chad?"

"In a way."

"Well he is one to come with." I looked at her with.

"What do you mean?" I raised my eyebrow.

"Well he's quite a catch, most girls don't last a week with him."

"Oh- well were just friends."

"Don't be so sure of that." she leaned in a bit and whispered just so it was between us two. She smiled at me and touched my shoulder, "It was nice meeting you- I have to go and mingle." she rolled her eyes. Before she left she grabbed my hand, "My name is Catalina, but you call me Cat."

"Sonny" she walked away and left me by myself. So I sat down on the red suede couch and fiddled with my purse. I kept turning it around and around completely out of boredom. I wasn't fit to be here. I felt like a doll dressed up, who was suppose to be wearing Raggedy Anne's clothing.

A glass of champagne was held in front of my face and I took it, feeling a head brush the side of my face.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah." I sighed out of relief hearing his voice.

"You look absolutely beautiful this evening." his voice was sexy and made me shiver as usual.

"You don't look so bad either." I gave him a light smile and looked down at my lap.

"The diamonds fit you."

"Diamonds?" he came around the couch and sat next to me.

"Their r-real?" I put my hand against my chest where they laid. He shook his head as he took a sip from his champagne glass. I saw him holding back the smirk as he watched me gasp.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Sonny, why would I have you wear a dress with fake jewels on it?"

"Because it's cheaper and I'm not your girlfriend." I snapped at him. He was taken back and I saw something in his eyes but I wasn't sure what it was. He leaned towards me and practically growled in my ear which sent tingles down my spine.

"You better watch what you say…. I might get you back later tonight." he smirked at me.

"Yes master." I mocked him.

"What is your problem?" as he sat up straight again.

"Nothing. I just wish you wouldn't put me in such awkward situations. It's bad enough I'm wearing Kay's jewelry store on me." I huffed politely and kept my voice low and soft. The last thing I wanted was a scene.

"Don't be so dramatic. Besides- I wouldn't shop at Kay's Jewelers, I have better taste." I looked at him astonished.

"You are so co-"

"Don't say it." it rolled off his tongue with such fierceness, "save it for when we get home."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Dinner is ready." our argument was interrupted and I was blessed. I couldn't handle being in such a fight with him, especially when my feeling were back and forth about him.

Dinner went by simply and full of laughter and interest. Not too many people talked to me but I caught Chad who was sitting directly from me, starring with apologetic eyes once in a while. It made soften up a bit and carefully touched his foot with mine in the middle of dinner to let him know I was okay with him. His expression seemed to relax a bit and I soon felt better that he felt better knowing I wasn't upset with him.

It was a little after midnight when we finally left. After dessert we had coffee and mingle time in one of the grand rooms, while someone had played the piano. Chad never left my side, although we didn't really talk much.

I sat in the limo as we started to pull out of their property. Chad sat across from me and loosened his tie and undid the first three buttons of his shirt. He had tossed his jacket to the side of him. I looked out the window as I pulled my legs up on the seat and slid my heels off. I massaged my feet gently so the throbbing pain would go away.

"Sonny." Chad's voice was soft and intriguing. I looked at him with willing eyes, "Come over here." I got up and moved to the side of him. He patted his lap and I looked down then back up at him. I moved so I could sit on his lap, but he turned my directly in front of him, leaving me no choice but to straddle his waist. I slowly got up over his lap, on my knees, before I lowered myself onto him. His hands placed themselves on both of my outer thighs that hugged both his legs. My dress moved up a bit revealing some of my thigh and I was nervous, and I was melting from his touch.

"I have a headache." He leaned his head back and closed his eyes. I didn't know what else to do for him so I raised my hands and put tow fingers on each of his temples and gently rubbed in circular motion. I listened intently t hear his sharp intake of breath and how he let it out in sighs. I felt him underneath me and I closed my eyes fighting the pain of wanting to grind on him. I had never grinded and I had never been in any circumstance to want too. I opened my eyes to see his were still closed and how peaceful his face looked. He could have fallen asleep if he wasn't so turned on. A feeling coursed through my body and I trailed my fingers up and rand them through his hair softly and massaged his head a bit. His hands embraced more of my thigh and they moved a bit further up, almost towards my but. He didn't push it though and he keep his hands still, he didn't even try to buck his hips so he could feel more of me. I couldn't help but notice how comfortable I was sitting on him like this. Any other guy I don't think I would have felt so good. And willing to stay. I wanted to lean against him and fall asleep on his warm chest. He opened his eyes and gazed into mine, as I lowered my hands on his neck and massaged the back of his neck and shoulders with my fingers. I heard him release a soft moan as I became a bit more rough against his muscles. His neck must have been really stiff to have it feel this good. I moved against him once or twice when his eyes opened again. I trailed my hands down to his chest and back up to his shoulders. I gripped his shoulders a bit tighter, and dug the tips of my fingers into his biceps. I immediately had an image of him working out without his shirt. I closed my eyes as I continued my massage therapy on him. His eyes had desire and were full of lust but he was in complete control. Our limo went over a few rough spots on the road and it made him and I thrust against one another, which made me let out a soft breathless moan, as did he. When the limo stopped, we were too caught up with each others gaze to notice that the door was open. I finally crawled off of him and grabbed my shoes and got out of the limo. Chad's hand was on the back of my waist as I walked up to the door of his house.

When I got up to my room, I was relieved to be out of Chad's presence. I needed to take a shower and wash away every thought and feeling that I had over flooding my mind. I was taking care of a bet and nothing should change the fact that I hate him and that he is my enemy. Although part of me knew that was all a lie.

* * *

**I am so sorry that this is so long haha. **

**I will post the personal shout-outs this weekend I promise.... But I updated this for you and I'm on my way out for a night of bowling! So have a great Saturday night everybody. :) Love you all and I will add whoever reviews this chapter to the list of shout-outs that I will put at the bottom of this chapter. :) I'm sorry I didn't have time to do it this evening. I will do it though.**

**Please Review and let me know what you think.... I need some "Slave" ideas for the next chappy which is Day Two.. ;) **

**I know some of you thought Chad was going to rape her and I can usure you I would never put that in any of my stories. I'm passionate and a romantic when it comes to writing these stories, not psycho and freaky haha. :P**

**:)**

**DMLVT6963**

* * *

**Chapter 2 Shout-Outs **

candymanlover11- The pool idea is great for a slave act! I'm curious on how to achieve that act without needing M though haha. Knowing me and my weird mind I will figure it out. :) Thanks for your idea and review!

- Thank you so much for your review... it was seriously awesome!. :) Haha another massage??? I have no idea how to get that started... let me know how I could get that to happen.

SciFiGeek14- Haha I think I sent you a message last night... but that is an awesome idea! I can't believe I didn't think of that! Haha! I can promise me, you and everyone that your idea will be in a chapter! FOR SURE!!! :)

channylover24- Haha nooooo..... no kissing yet haha. Sorry. ;)

Horribly addicted- Thank you so much... I'm glad you liked it. :) And I will try not to have the paragraphs so long haha. Ooopsiesss haha.

AnotherDarnApple- Okay you gave me an awesome idea! Dressing up for him but not in a typical maid outfit... something a little bit more tempting haha. Thank you so much... you just made writing this story more fun. :)

SonnyButterflyxx1- Haha I was actually a little worried about the length when my word processor said page 5 and I was going on to page 6. I'm glad everybody likes the longer chapters. Thank you for your review. :)

funducky- I'm glad you liked it and thank you so much. :)

lolz3- Haha yeah I figured the dress with diamonds would be something he would do... thank you for your review. :)

SugaShawtie- Haha thank you!!! :)

ll-CrissCrossTotallyRox-ll- Ummm.... I'm glad it's interesting. Haha.

Girl who loves to read- Haha I'm glad that you are enjoying it as much as I am writing it.

Jackie- I will keep the longers long for sure! :)

Demi-Fan-Channy- I know.... this is weird because it usaully takes like 6 chapters to get over 50 reviews! Haha! Thank you for your review!!! I look forward to your reviews all the time! Haha! :)

ZANESSA IS DA BEST- Haha well simple and serene was almost what I was going for. :)

klcthenerd- Wow thank you sooo much. That was a really awesome review! I really enjoyed reading it. :) I'm very happy that you like this story and that it's different compared to other slave stories.... I would hate to write something similar to another.

Imabookworm568- Thank you very much. :) I love description... so sometimes I use too much of it haha.

*****Thank you again EVERBODY!!! I seriously loved all your ideas and I looke forward t hearing more as we continue this story. :) PLease don't be shy... if you have too send me a personal message to give me your idea.... Just so you all know, whoever's idea I use, which will probably be a lot haha, I will credit you in the chapter. :)**


	3. Day Two

I had passed out much quicker then I had expected too. I was tired and so comfortable as I pulled the blankets further up to my face. The sunlight shined through the glass window and brightened up the bedroom. I smiled at the thoughts of last night that replayed in my mind and I kept my eyes closed so I couldn't lose the images. I was so caught up with my thoughts that I hadn't felt the blanket being pulled off of me. I ignored the cool sensation coming over my skin as I had let go of the sheet that slowly drifted downward on my body. Fingers then ran oh so softly up along my leg as my body was overcome with a presence. I rolled of my side and opened my eyes, seeing Chad sitting on the side of my bed, slightly hovering over me.

"I'm starting to like you in this jersey more and more, Monroe." he smirked as his hand ran over my thigh and stopped on my hip, feeling the jersey underneath him. I couldn't help but blush at his words, and his hand that sat on my hip.

"I thought I was allowed to sleep in?"

"Not today." he got up and picked up a box that was sitting at the end of my bed. He handed it to me with a smirk plastid on his face. I smiled at him as I knew it was yet another outfit. Hadn't he given me enough already? I sat up and pulled the sheet up to my waist, then I opened the box.

My heart skipped a beat after I moved the black tissue paper and removed part of the outfit. The material was brown and gold…. As I lifted the rest out of the box I noticed that it was some kind of costume or dress for a personal slave who only served in pleasuring. Only to a man, I swear. I looked up at Chad who had his eyebrow raised, and looking at me with intrigued eyes.

"What do you want me to do with this piece of cloth?" I eyed him suspiciously.

"You know what I want you to do." was all he said as he walked out of my room closing the door softly.  
I looked back at part of the dress that I had removed out of the box and sighed in irritation. He wasn't kidding and I had to do it. Stupid Chad and his stupid bet!

The skirt part of the dress was thin chiffon and a solid brown. It was split from the corner of the left hip bone and went straight down to the bottom of the dress. I stepped my legs inside and pulled the dress up. The top part of it was like a brown corset with faded gold swirls on it. Luckily for me, the strings were on my sides, and started right below my underarm and widened out as it neared my lower waist. If it was on the back like most corsets had, I wouldn't have been able to tie it. The brown strings were a bit thicker then the res of the dress which was entirely made out of chiffon. When I finished hassling with the ties I saw myself in the mirror for the first time. It was a bit uncomfortable seeing myself dressed like a slave from the past. I looked ridiculous and only Chad would come up with something this spontaneous to deliberately drive me mad. My entire left leg showed all the way up to wear my leg begins. If I stood just right you could see my inner thigh as well. It was a bit revealing for my taste, especially for a guy who I wasn't dating or even intimate with. I feared what I had to do wearing it more then actually wearing it.

My phone buzzed and I leaped on the bed to reach for my phone on the nightstand. It was Chad. I dropped my phone on the bed, leaving my room and heading downstairs.

The stairs were cold on my bare feet as I came down finding Chad waiting for me against the door. His eyes trailed all over my body and finally made eye contact with me. I felt a little uncomfortable in this outfit but there wasn't much that I could do.

"Make me breakfast." he ordered and walked out of the room.

I wasn't that great of a cook but I knew how to make some stuff. It was a decision of what to use, when I found pancake powder, sausages, eggs and fruit. I knew what he wanted but I knew what I wanted as well. I found a box of cereal and took out a bowl and made it for him. I even poured him a glass of orange juice. As I went to take it to him I saw him sitting at the table on the patio, talking on the phone. I placed his food in front of him, and he looked at it with a simple face.

"I'll have to call you back." he said looking at me with deep bold eyes, "I have a situation that needs my attention." As he put his phone down he grabbed my hand and pulled me into the kitchen. He pinned me against one of the counters.

"You're disobedient this morning." he paused. I just looked at him with innocent eyes. I wanted him near me. I liked him being in the same room with me, and if he was planning on staying in the kitchen then my plan worked.

"I get it." he smirked at me with pure interest. "You want directions." I didn't argue, especially when it's what would keep him in here with me.

"Make me pancakes." I could feel his body so close to mine. I wanted to move forward but that would just boost his ego and his control.

"I don't know how to cook." I lied…. A little bit. His right hand reached over and grabbed the box of pancake powder off the counter that was next to my arm.

"Just add water"

"I'm not good with measurements." He smiled and moved closer to me. His body was less then a half an inch from mine and I could feel the heat from his body against mine. He leaned forward and his hot breath trailed up my neck to my ear. I shivered from the feel.

"Make my pancakes- Now." he moved away to leave me alone again.

"B-but what if I start a fire?" I became nervous as he was leaving. He turned back around and faced me.

"Fire extinguisher is in the cabinet." he pointed toward it and left. Darn it.

It took me about 40 minutes to make three pancakes. I topped it off with sliced strawberries and bananas, including; whipped cream and powdered sugar. After I finished, I smiled at my great work of edible art before I served it to Chad. He was leaning back into the chair with his eyes closed when I came out.

"Your highness." he smiled at me as I sat his plate down.

"Sonny."

"What?" as I looked at him.

"Excuse me?" he asked with wide eyes. I grinded my teeth against one another to keep myself from lashing out on him.

"Yes?"

"I need a napkin." I went back inside and got him two napkins. When I came back outside I placed it along side of his food and turned to go back in the house.

"Um Sonny?" I stopped in my tracks and looked at him.

"Yes Chad?" I gave him a big smile and sarcastic tone.

"Bib me." he snapped his finger in his direction. I tilted my head and looked at him. I could tell he was being deliberate as he held in the amusement that was begging for release.

"Unbelievable" I said under my breath as I kneeled down to tuck part of the napkin into his shirt. I'm sure he heard me, by the way he was looking at me. I was walking a thin ice with him.

"Thank you." he brightly at me and for a minute I thought he was actually being nice. I returned the smile and stood up, patting my hands off then I turned to leave…. Again!

"Sonny." I didn't say anything this time I just looked at him. He pushed the chair at the end of table out with his foot, for me to sit down. Maybe he really did want my company. I smiled at him and sat down crossing my legs.

"Ooh- other way." I saw Chad look away from my legs to my face. I looked down at my lap that was covered from the dress, when I realized what it was he wanted me to do. He wanted me to cross my legs the other way so my skin would show. What a pig. I slowly uncrossed my legs and crossed them again, revealing my entire left leg all the way up to the beginning of my thigh. I folded my hands on my thigh and looked away from Chad.

"Sonny?" I looked at him to see him holding the fork towards me. I smiled at him, while taking the fork and I stuck in one of the strawberries.

"Sonny-" I was about to put it in my mouth when I froze holding the fork in mid air. He was looking at me with puzzled eyes, "it's my breakfast."

"Oh my gosh! Are you kidding me?!" I exclaimed. He opened his mouth as if he was in shock for a dramatic effect. I sighed in frustration, as I turned the fork around, so it went into his mouth instead of mine. He took the strawberry right of the fork and chewed it, while I reloaded it. Only this time it was with a pancake. He ate that one as well.

"Sonny?" I was in love with the way he said my name.

"Yeah?" I breathed.

"Baby me."

"Baby you?" I repeated with a lack of energy as I held the fork with a strawberry and whipped cream on it. He was acting like a spoiled child. He's out of his mind to think I'm going to feed him like a mommy does her toddler.

"Open wide." I said irritably, forcing my voice to be sweet.

"Come on. You can do better then that?" Enough is enough. He wants me to feed him, well it's not going to be like a baby. He's suppose to be a man, maybe I should remind him of that.

I leaned in over the table, while he followed my move. I took the fork and slowly grazed his lower lip with the food. I watched him lick the whipped cream off his lip and it made me shiver, how slowly his tongue moved. This time I didn't put the fork all the way in his mouth, just enough so he could get some of it. His lips closed over the whipped cream and sucked it off, leaving a strawberry left. This kept up until he was full.

"You can have the rest if you want." I looked at him knowing he knew I was hungry. I was craving that dish since I made it.

"No thanks. I lost my appetite." I gave him a cheeky smile and looked away.

"Maybe you're right…. You should sleep in for now on." he picked up the fork and started scooping food on it.

"And miss out feeding my baby?" I said in a baby voice. He smiled at me and held the fork out in front of me. I opened my mouth and allowed him to put it in. It was delicious. Chad and I shared the same taste today, and it was tasteful. I wasn't like Chad though, I was an independent woman- girl, who could feed herself. I took the fork out of his hand and started eating.

"I had that taken care of." he said with shocked eyes.

"I can feed myself. My hands aren't broken."

"Sonny, do you see the leaf skimmer over there?" I looked behind me to see a turquoise skimmer leaning against the wall.

"You want me to clean your pool?" I raised my eyebrow at him.

"No- just the leaves." I got up and grabbed the skimmer.

I was cleaning all the leaves and flower pedals that had fallen into the pool. I was becoming hot and all I wanted to do was jump in the pool. I was having enough trouble getting the leaves from the center. Chad sat back and watched me while I was splashing the water from moving the skimmer back and fourth violently to get them to move around and eventually come towards the edge. I was getting annoyed. Why did he have to have such a wide pool? I was on my knees stretching my body outward over the edge trying to get them, when I realized what I had to do. I was just going to have to get in and get them. As I pushed myself off the ground to stand up, my foot stepped on my dress and I lost my balance.

"Chad!" I screamed as I fell into the pool. I let go of the skimmer when I was under and came back up. The water was ice cold and I was trembling. I was distracted by the constant laughter coming from the patio. Chad had his eyes closed and was laughing so hard I thought he was going to fall of his chair. I grabbed the leaf skimmer and scooped up the last of the leaves and swung it towards Chad's direction letting everything fling at him.

"Whoa!" he yelled as he jumped out of his seat and moved towards the pool.

"I'm sorry I didn't see you." I lied with satisfaction. I tossed the skimmer onto the concrete by his feet and went under the water. I swam towards him and came up. He was looking at me when I looked up at him.

"I'm really cold." I sniffed from the cold water, as I held my hand up hoping Chad would help me out. Chad's eyes softened and I heard him sigh when he took my hand. As he started to pull me up and out of the pool, I jerked him forwards making him fall into the pool.

While Chad was under the water and probably in shock form what I had done, I lifted myself up onto the concrete. I was on my hands and knees when I was about to get up, when I felt wet hands grip onto my hips and pull me back into the water. We both went under and he kept tight around my waist, as I struggled to get away from him. Finally we came back up for air and he still refused to let me go. There was constant splashing while I fought to get out of his strong grasp.

He pulled me towards the waterfall on the other side of the pull, and pushed me behind it pinning me against the smooth rocks.

"You aren't going anywhere." he said in a husky voice. He looked amazing when he was wet. I stood still in the water and looked at him. His right hand came up and caressed my wet cheek.

"You're so beautiful." he said softly. I blushed from his compliment. Chad never in the year I had known him commented on my beauty. I wasn't even sure if he was telling the truth, but I wanted to believe it.

His left hand was on my hip still and he used his right hand to turn my chin to the side in an upright angle, so he could get full view of my neck. I closed my eyes and listened to the sound of the waterfall, knowing it was the only noise that existed right now. He moved in closer, pressing his body against mine and traced my jaw line with his nose. My breathing was becoming more rapid and I let out a sigh of ecstasy from his sensual ways. His hands were soft and gentle as he caressed my neck in a down way manner. His fingers trailed over sensitive spots that ached to be touched. I let out a soft gasp of pleasure when I felt his lips connect with my skin upon my neck. His lips burned my skin and I fought the urge of wrapping my legs around his waist, knowing it would just boost his ego. I slowly brought my hands up on his shoulders, while he left small kisses on the base of my neck. He stopped and nuzzled his head into my neck, taking a deep breath. I opened my eyes and smiled when he rested his cheek against mine.

"You ruined the dress." he said smoothly.

"Why does it matter? It was ugly anyway." I smiled.

"Not to me."

"I'm sure you could have found something much better." I giggled.

"Yeah, you're right." he paused, "I want the dress back."

"W-what?" I looked at him.

"Let's have it?" he motioned with his hand.

"Chad were in the pool." I smiled uncertainly.

"So?" I almost slapped him and I wish I had. Instead I dropped my hands in the water and glared at him.

"I don't see what the big deal is, I mean it's gonna be see through when you get out anyway."

"The big deal is, I'll be naked."

"Well you're not getting out until I have it." my mouth dropped in shock. Was he threatening me by keeping me in this ice box until I stripped down. By this evening I'm going to look like a deformed raisin or blue from suffering hyperthermia. How did he go from being a sweet guy to a complete jerk so quickly?

"Chad it's too cold to do that."

"I don't really see another option Sonny." he grinned his crooked grin. I watched him swim away, leaving me under the waterfall all by myself.

I knew I couldn't stay in the water. So I waited for Chad to disappear inside the house before I started to untie the corset. It was much easier putting it on then taking it off. I brought my knees up to my chest and hunched forward as I slid the dress off of my entire body. I held it slightly wrapped in a messy ball against my breast and stomach as slowly swam across the pool. I kept low when I got to the edge of the pool and I peeked over to look inside the house. Chad was no where to be seen. I'm sure he was going to make a habit to check on me once in awhile, so I had to make this fast.

Since I hadn't seen Chad, I moved towards the stairs and got out of the pool carefully. I kept the dress against my breast still, letting a small part of it drape over my stomach and particular part of my body that Chad had no business seeing. I walked up to the patio, feeling the soaked dress move between my thighs and knees. I quietly entered the house, looking around cautiously before making a move into one of the rooms. My goal was to get in my room before Chad sees me, since I was but naked. My but, back and legs were completely revealed.

I went in the direction of the living room, since the stairs were right around the corner. I tipped-toed in the hall, dripping water with every step I took. I stopped to see Chad sitting on the couch watching a basketball game. He was to busy fiddling with the remote to notice me from the corner of his eye. I smiled and shook my head as I continued moving again, when I bumped into one of the glass tables that had a black statue on it. It banged on the wall but I caught the statue. As I placed it down nervously and I fixed the dress so my but was covered. Chad turned the corner still holding on to his remote. He looked at me with surprised eyes and dashed for me. I ran around the corner and up the stairs. I didn't have time making it all the way down the hall to my room so I went into the 4th door in the hall. I heard him slam against it as soon as I closed it. I locked it and leaned my head against it trying to catch my breath. I turned around to see where I was and I couldn't help she smile that spread along my face.

I was standing in Chad's room. The all mighty Chad Dylan Coopers room. It was clean and modern. It wad a huge bed with a black and dark blue checkered comforter that wasn't evenly on the bed, revealing black sheets. He had about three pillows but one of them was on the floor. I looked around and noticed the collection of cd's he had and the flat screen TV that was on his wall. I walked towards the bed and touched the comforter. I wanted to crawl into it and fall asleep, whether I was naked or not. Oh yeah, I'm still naked and wet. I walked over to the closet, which one of the sliding doors were open. I went through some of his shirts that were ironed. Ooh he's a Dallas fan. I pulled it off the hanger and dropped the dress on the carpet. He had a bathroom so I decided to take a quick shower. I laid his shirt on his bed neatly and took a shower. I used his soap and I took up all the hot water. I turned the water off and dried off with a clean heavy towel. I wrapped it around me and walked back in his room. I slid on his grey Cowboy's shirt and went through his drawers to find some pants, which I did. I pulled on a pair of blue plaid pants, which were defiantly his pj's. I took the dress with me as I went back down stairs to the living room. Chad was laying on his back on the couch watching the game. I dropped the dress on his stomach and he looked up at me. I leaned over him slightly, from the back of the couch and smiled at him.

"Took you long enough." he picked the dress up and dropped it on the floor.

"You have a nice room." I said as I came around the couch and sat on his lap. One of his hands was behind his head and the other was rested on his chest.

"I see you enjoy my clothes as well." he smirked. I tried to hold back a yawn but I couldn't.

"Someone's tired from their hectic morning." he said laughing as soon as the commercials came on.

"Come here." he insisted as he raised his hand of his chest and motioned me to come towards me. I pulled my legs up on the couch so they settled on his and I laid my head down on his chest. I could hear his heart beat and I smiled to myself. His hand came down on my back and scratched it gently throughout the rest of the game. I was so relaxed that I had fallen asleep on top of him, just like I wanted to do last night in the limo.

I woke up alone on the couch and took in the lights. I looked at the window and noticed it was dark outside. Wow I must have been asleep for a while.

"You hungry sleeping beauty?" I looked at Chad who walked in the room, holding a dish towel.

"Very much so." I said as soon as I heard my stomach growl. I got up and followed him into the kitchen. The aroma was amazing. He was cooking something Italian. I could tell from the herbs and tomatoes. I plopped myself onto a stool at the island, which was right in front of the stove. Chad stood on the other side sautéing small mushrooms and garlic with tomatoes. Behind him the light was on in the oven and I wondered what it was.

"I know were underage but I have my connections." he smiled as he walked out of the room for a minute and the re-entered with a bottle of red wine, "but it makes good with great meals." he winked at me as he took two wine glasses out of the cabinet by the oven.

"Would care to have a glass?" he asked before he poured mine. I didn't want to be rude and I enjoyed wine. My mom would always let me have a glass once in a while with her.

"Sure." he smiled and handed me my glass which was only half full. I enjoyed the atmosphere of his kitchen. It was set up with brick walls and dark rich counters with a black hard floor. The light wasn't bright, it was dim but was just enough to still cook with. All it was missing was some mood music. Chad had a wonderful home and he knew how to use it, even when by himself. I could tell he was a very independent person when he wasn't working. He was clean and knew how to cook. I was becoming more and more impressed with this side of him.

"What are you cooking?" I asked as he drained the pasta over the sink.

"Chicken parmesan with pasta and french garlic bread." He put some pasta on two black plates and lightly covered it with the food he was sautéing. Then he went to the oven and placed a piece of chicken parmesan on the plate as well. He already had the bread in a basket with a napkin underneath sitting on the table behind me.

We ate in silence almost sipping our wine and sharing smiles and constant stares. I'm not really sure how to take this evening. It was sweet. He was sweet.

"That was really good Chad." I smiled at him and took another sip of my wine.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it." he wiped his mouth with his napkin and leaned back into his chair and stretched.

"I'm actually thirsty from the wine." he laughed at me.

"Gotcha covered." he went to the fridge and poured me a glass of water.

"Thank you." I sucked down half of the glass. The wine was good but I had never really had it with food. Chad watched me with amused eyes and I busted up laughing when I put the glass down.

"Should I help you clean up?" I asked.

"Na I got this." he said, "but you can go upstairs and wait for me." I looked at him with my eyes growing wider each second.

"Go on." he said.

I was waiting in my room pacing back and forth when Chad knocked. I opened the door and tried hard not to blush. It was going on ten o'clock and I wasn't sure what I could do for him at this hour.

"I need a little entertainment tonight." he said in the most sexiest voice, smirking as he grabbed my hand and pulled me into his bedroom.

I watched him remove his zip-up sweater, then come towards me. He pushed me gently on his bed and crawled behind me. His hot breath stung my skin and I shivered from the feeling. His hands ran down my arm and I could have easily fallen back into him, I was so relaxed.

"What's something you think I could do to you that would satisfy me?" he asked in a sultry voice.

"I- I don't know." I became nervous.

"Don't be shy." he said caressing my forearm, "Tell me."

"Your- in-infatuated with my s-skin." I let out.

"You cant tell?" he asked softly. I could almost see his smile gently tugging the corners of his mouth.

"Y-yes." I shivered.

"So you want me to do something with you skin?" he asked unsure.

"Y-yes." why couldn't he just tell me what to do. I preferred it that way, instead of him putting me on the spot like this.

"Lay down." he said and I abided. "Now close your eyes and just relax- no matter what I do." I nodded and kept my eyes closed with my hands laying on the bed on either side of me.

Chad rand his hands across the waistband of his bottoms that I had on. He slowly and very easily pulled them down and I was thankful that I had put on black panties and matching bra- and no they were not thongs. I inhaled a sharp breath when they were off and I felt his hand run over my knee and thigh and up past my hip. He lifted the shirt and pulled it up over my head. I laid there in a nothing but my underwear and bra. The all of a sudden I had goosebumps raise from him blowing gently on my skin. He started along my collar bone and made his way to my small breast. My cleavage got the most cool air and I shivered not knowing if it was from him or the cold. I gripped onto his sheets and arched my back as he moved downward on my stomach. It was an overwhelming feeling and I bite my lip to keep me from letting out a moan that I was desperately wanting to let out. Time raced when I was with him and I hated that. Being with him was so sufficient and worth wild. I never expected to have so much fun and desire being here. He made this more like our personal game then just his game.

"C-chad?" I breathed his name.

"Yes Sonny?"

"I'm really cold." Chad handed me his shirt that he had taken off of me. After I pulled it back on and the pants, I watched Chad come towards me, pulling the comforter and sheets with him. He tucked us underneath and he held me close to his body.

"Stay with me tonight." he whispered in my ear. My eyes were already closed and I had no intention of leaving his warm bed and comforting embrace.

"Sure." I said as I felt my body starting to drift to sleep.

The last thing I remembered was Chad turning the light off.

* * *

**Well I hope you all enjoy this chapter.... I used some of your ideas. They were amazing I hope you all catch them :)**

**Please Read and Review.... **

**:)**　

**DMLVT6963　**


	4. Day Three: Part One

I laid still on my side as I was slowly waking up. My eyes were closed still but I knew where I was and who I was on top of. My head was resting on Chad's chest and I could hear the steady rhythm of his heartbeat, along with his light breathing. I opened my eyes to see the room wasn't bright like mine always was. Yet it was daylight, he had his windows closed so the room had a blue-grey tint. I could see everything clearly.

I tilted my head up an inch to look at him. He was sound to sleep and so beautiful. I gazed at his face and took in his sharp features that looked so soft at the same time. His lips naturally pouted in a small way as his face was relaxed. His skin was radiant and clean and so desirable. I hitched my left leg up and over his legs, as I propped myself up on my right elbow. I gently caressed his chest which was still covered by his white t-shirt. I felt the throbbing ache between my legs, as his thigh was situated underneath my warmth. I had never experienced this feeling before. He introduced me to new feelings and thoughts since I'd been here. He was such a womanizer. I shouldn't even be allowing myself to feel this way, but it felt so good. I watched him stir while he opened his eyes.

"Good morning." I said softly. He raised his hands above his head and stretched them.

"Good morning." He gave me a gorgeous smile. I swear if it was possible to melt I would be a puddle right now. I laid my head back on his chest, when his hand flew to my back.

"What time is it?" he asked trying to reach for his phone on his nightstand.

"Mmm." is all I said.

"Shit." He said under his breath. He moved from underneath me.

"What's wrong?"

"I was supposed to be at the golf course ten minutes ago." He walked towards his bathroom. He didn't bother to close the door as he took care of his issues.

I rolled over as I heard him taking a leak. Wow, haha I never thought that would happen. Eww. I listened to him brush his teeth when he came out and pulled his shirt over his head. My eyes were glued to his chest. He was so fit and sculptured. I had felt his muscles when I was laying on him multiple times but I never guessed them being so sexy. He grabbed a yellow polo out of his closet and I watched him drop his pajama pants. He slid on a pair of white pants and turned towards me as he zipped and buttoned them. I sat up and looked at him with lonely eyes.

"You know what?" he pointed to me as he looked around the room searching for something, which I guess were the keys, as he picked them up, "I could use your assistance."

"What?" my tone was dry, "I can't golf." I exclaimed.

"Not golfing- assistant." He corrected me then gave me a wink. Oh great, I was stuck fetching for the balls and handing him the accessories that he preferred.

"You really need me for that?" I argued, "Isn't there people already there who do that for a living?" his smile dropped and a look of hurt washed over his features.

"I don't need to put up with your arguing."

"I'm not arguing. All I'm saying is that you don't need me."

"Did you hit your head sometime while we were asleep?" he looked at me with confusion.

"No." I said just as confused as he was.

"Then let's go."

"Wait I'm confused." I pointed towards the bed I was still sitting on and I tried to catch on to everything that was happening. He just stared at me.

"I don't understand." I paused, "Last night-" I stopped and looked at him.

"What about it?" he shook his head.

"Well- I just thought- that we-" I looked at him hurtful eyes.

"Sonny, we just slept together. Nothing happened."

"I know but-"

"No, Sonny- the only reason why you're here is because of a bet that you lost," he pointed at me, "no strings attached." My heart broke with each word that came out of his mouth. I held back the tears that filled my eyes and got out of his bed and walked out of the room without even looking at him.

I went into the bathroom across from my room and slammed the door closed. As soon as I looked into the mirror all of the tears I was holding back in his room, came running down my cheeks. I was hurt and so stupid on top of that. I made myself seem like an idiot and I made things worse by letting him think I was thinking it was special. I turned the water on and splashed my face with the cold water. My face was cold and the water helped bring down the redness in my eyes that weren't puffy yet, thank goodness. As I turned the water off there was a knock at the door. I ignored it.

"Sonny?" I started brushing my teeth.

"Are you okay?" I could hear the worry in his voice. I was bad at interpreting his ways though. I was completely wrong about everything. He didn't care and as much as he made himself sound like he did, it was all lies. He was just what all the magazines said he was- a player. I had to straighten my act up before I walked out of this bathroom. He would laugh at me if he ever found out that he made me cry from leading me on. He was a jerk and I was stuck with him for the next 4 days.

I changed into a cute white sporting skirt and a pink tank that I tucked in. I put on some addidas and pulled my hair back in a cute pony tail. As I walked downstairs, Chad walked in the house. He looked at me for a second to catch my attitude but I kept it simple and quiet. I'm not sure where he was going but I walked outside where his black mustang was already running. I got in and immediately looked out my window when Chad came around to get in. I didn't want to look at him, nor hear him.

We were on the freeway when I saw the golf course below us. He got on the exit so could loop back around to the parking lot.

"Sonny?"

"Yes?" I said without looking at him.

"Are you upset?"

"Nope." He pulled into a free space and cut the engine.

"Really?" I didn't even play along; I just opened the door and got out, slamming it on him. I waited by the end of the car while I heard him get out.

"You are defiantly not okay." He muttered. I stood with my arms crossed over my chest as I looked at him with cold eyes. He pulled the bag of golf clubs out of his trunk and then dropped it at my feet.

"If you wanna be that way, then I'll work with it." he snubbed me and walked off towards the golf club.

"Jerk" I muttered so only I could hear it. I picked up the heavy bag and followed his royal pigs ass into the golf club.

"CDC how's it going?" I heard a younger man say as I walked inside the fancy club. It had a huge staircase. You could line up almost 10 people on each step. I looked past it towards the back doors where there was a huge stone fireplace and a couches. Chad didn't even look twice at me when his friends were around. I walked over to them and stood a few inches from Chad.

"Hey aren't you that chick from that comedy show?" he pointed at me. Chad turned to see where I was. I guess he hadn't realized I was standing next to him.

"It's called So Random." "Yeah what a joke." he started laughing. I bit the side of my tongue and gave him a look. He stopped laughing and carried on his conversation with Chad.

"So there's this party tomorrow night." he play punched Chad's chest, "You down?"

"Damn straight." Chad said, flashing his brilliant smile.

"Awesome. See ya there dude." I watched the guy pick up his stuff and leave.

"Oh and Chad?"

"Yeah?"

"No clowns." he looked at me. I didn't know if I was more hurt or angry. I didn't even look to see what Chad did; all I know is that he didn't say anything. I turned away and went out the back door. I was sitting in one of the white chairs that over looked the pond and people playing on the other side of it. I rested my chin on my hands and leaned forward on my knees. I was miserable as of right now. Chad was being really weird and that guy wasn't very nice. The worst part was Chad didn't say anything in my defense. Him and his stupid friends and his stupid rules. I felt every soft feeling I had for him turn to ice. He just wasn't the Chad I thought I knew.

"Oh there you are." I heard Chad's voice.

We went up to the first placing hole and there were 4 other men. One of them looked mine and Chad's age, the other three looked to be in their early twenties. Chad was up third and I was just standing around waiting for Chad to ask for a club. It was a beautiful day, not a cloud in site. A cool breeze laced itself through my hair every once in a while.

"I'm Rick." one of the guys came and stood next to me.

"Sonny."

"Yeah I know who you are." he smiled. He didn't seem as rude as the last guy I met, but I wasn't letting my guard down just yet.

"Why you wading on Chad?"

"A lousy bet."

"Well Chad's pretty good with those. I'm sure you'll think twice next ime." he laughed.

"I guess I will." I gave him a friendly smile. Okay I was starting to like him.

"Maybe next time you can help by playing, since he wins every game." he rolled his eyes.

"I'd like that." I smiled even more.

"Can you play?"

"No." I laughed at myself, and so did he. I caught Chad watching us when he finished his turn.

"No problem, we're all really good."

"Good at what?" Chad interrupted us.

"She can't golf."

"Oh? I guess we'll have to teach her." Chad said as he slipped the club back in the bag, and taking out a new one.

"What I'd tell ya?"

"You're up." Chad said.

"Time to beat your score!" as he walked away with pride.

"You can try" Chad laughed in complete sarcasm and then turned back towards me. He was trying to read me but it wasn't working- or was it?

"What?" I asked rudely.

"Nothing." he said taken back by my tone.

"Good." and I stalked off to the other side of the game, since I knew we would be moving to the next hole.

As we walked to the next hole, we all scattered about. Chad's arm brushed mine as he started walking closer to me.

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Will you stop asking me that?"

"If you think I'm going to have you embarrassed by catering to me with everyone in sight, you're wrong." Wow he actually cared if I was embarrassed in front of his lame friends?

"How come?"

"Because I'm not that mean."

"Oh on the contrary." I smirked just a little.

"What does that suppose to mean?"

"It means you already hit that note without an audience." we came to a stop and I noticed that our tones had gotten smaller as we neared the end of our argument.

Chad let me be for the rest of the game. I caught him trying his best to ignore me, but he called on me for a new club every once in awhile. He was right though, he never had me doing anything embarrassing. I could tell that I was going to have to go to the beach next week when I had time because my legs and arms were turning color and I couldn't have multi-colored skin.

I could see the sweat on Chad's neck and forehead and for some disgusting reason it was turning me on. What girl would find sweat sexy? Urgh , what was wrong with me? His hair wasn't perfect like usual and the hair on his neck was beginning to get wet. I couldn't help but stare at him. Especially when he would line the ball up, I would check his butt out, along with his lean torso as he turned from swinging. He-was-just-so-hot. I hated how I hated him but I wanted him more then ever.

Chad won the game, just as everybody said he was going to. He didn't rub it in. His victorious smile said enough. I rolled my eyes as he put his club back into the bag that was propped against my leg. I was fixing my hair since it was falling out. I let out a breath of exhaustion from the heat as I leaned down to pick up the bag. I became a bit dizzy when I stood back up. I shouldn't have done that.

"I got it." Chad said, swinging it over his shoulder. He put his arm around my shoulder to support me and walked me back to the club. I felt like I was going to faint. I was so warm.

I collapsed on one of the cool sofas inside the clubhouse and I laid my head on it. Chad sat down next to me a couple minutes later and helped me sit up.

"Come on?" he said as he pulled me up by my waist.

"Thanks." I took the glass of cold water he was holding in his other hand.

"Feel better?" I nodded my head yes.

"Why didn't you say something?" he said with warm eyes.

"What do you mean?"

"You're overheated." he placed the back of his hand against my forehead, "You should have said something."

"I was fine until the game was over." I insisted.

"Sure you were." I returned to my glass and leaned back against the couch, waiting for my temperature to come down.

"Is she okay?" I saw one of the guys who was standing next to rick ask Chad.

"Yeah, she's just a bit warm."

"Well we're off for lunch upstairs."

"Okay." his friends left and head towards the stairs.

"You up for lunch?"

"I don't know if I could eat right now."

"That's okay. We can go."

"No- by all means, don't let me be the one to ruin your day."

"Sonny, please don't start again." he said. There was a slight awkward moment of silence.

"This has everything to do with this morning, huh?" he asked.

"Why would you think that?"

"Because I led you on."

"Don't worry you do it to girls all the time, why start apologizing now?"

"Because it's you." I looked at him. His face was soft and sincere.

"Really?" I smiled.

"Really." he placed his hand on my knee.

"You hungry yet?" I laughed at him.

"You're hungry aren't you?"

"Starving." he smiled with a guilty face.

"Do I have to serve it?

"No." he laughed.

"Okay, then I'll go."

During the drive home, I was thinking about the conversation we had. Chad basically made it clear in a small way that he led me on. The only good thing that came out of it was that he had apologized in his own way. I wasn't sure how I felt. I couldn't stay mad at him after what he said but then how could I not when I knew he might do it again?

I kept on with my thoughts as I started out the window at the green hills we were passing. Today was by far the worse day so far and I wish I could have taken it back. I wanted to go back to last night, and change the sleeping conditions. If I could I would have slept in my own room. I had myself to blame for how today turned out. I should have known better and last night would be the last time I let down my walls for Chad Dylan Cooper.

Later that evening around 6, I wondered down stairs after I had taken my shower. For the first time since I had been here, I wasn't wearing Chad's clothes for sleepwear. I pulled on a zebra strip loose shirt that came to my hips and a pair of black Armani pajama shorts. I felt great compared to earlier today. I was walking in the kitchen from my stomach growling. I gave up looking for something to eat and decided to just order myself a pizza. I grabbed the black cordless phone off the counter and almost dialed when I remembered Chad. Maybe he was hungry as well. We had ate a little after eleven and I was starving. Besides the fact that I didn't each much of my club sandwich since I wasn't feeling all the great. I took the phone with me as I started my hunt for Chad.

I came to a room which was full of weights and exercise machines. He had a personal gym in his own house. He was laying down on the bench press. I watched him lift the heavy weight above his face and my eyes traveled along his muscles. His biceps were a little bigger then I had thought. My eyes skimmed over his naked torso and I could feel my insides becoming excited. I immediately recalled how close I had been to his torso... twice. I bit my lip to keep the moan that almost escaped my mouth. I knocked on the door frame and he stopped.

"Hey" he said in a husky voice. Gosh he looks so good. I watched him sit up and grab his shirt that was tossed on the floor beside him. My eyes traveled over his chest and his erect nipples, down towards his waistline. His shorts were just too much clothing. My mind started wondering from just looking at them.

"Sonny?" I snapped out of my thoughts and looked back up towards his face. His lips curved into a sultry grin and I was infused with heat from him seeing my stare at him.

"Yeah?"

"Did you need something?" he stood up after he pulled his shirt on.

"What?" I said without any reason why he was even asking me that? His eyes shifted back at me I watched him with unsteady knees as he took in his lower lip and he released a sexy smile.

"Oh! Uh- I-uh.." What was I in here for again? I looked at the phone in my hand, "A-are you hungry? I'm gonna order a pizza." I rushed the words out of mouth as quick as I could before he could make any since of my actions.

"Actually I'ma take a shower and maybe head out." he said as he walked past me towards his bedroom down the hall. I could feel his body heat from the excessive workout.

"Oh?" I breathed. I looked back at the phone and dialed the pizza number that was on the card in my other hand. The phone rang and was answered by a young man.

"Pizza Hut, how may I take your order?" before I could say anything the phone, along with my hand was removed to my stomach. His warm sweaty torso was pressed against my back and I quivered, if only he hadn't put his shirt back on.

"Hello?" I could hear the muffled sound from the telephone.

"I could use you if you don't mind." he whispered in my ear. I let go of the phone all together letting it hit the floor.

"Okay." I said as if I was in a trance.

He led me to the third floor and inside one of the few rooms. I looked at my surroundings and noticed that it was his very own personal Spa and Sauna. The glass windows were a bit different compared to the others. They were glass but they had a darker tint to it and were so shiny that you could see the reflection of the room in it. You couldn't really see outside. There were two massage beds. The floor was polished oak wood and the ceiling was white. In certain spots of the room, were hanging scrolls that looked like sheer Chinese drapes. It started about a foot below the ceiling and hung down knee length. The color was light but dark and it set the room off, giving it a subtle exoticness. It had a mellow atmosphere. I was pulled out of focus when Chad led me towards one of the massage tables which were in front of stained glass doors. I'm guessing that was the sauna.

Chad turned to look at me and he smirked.

"How good are you with your hands?"

* * *

**Sorry I had to split this chapter in half.... It's just way too lang. Try over 7,000 words and I'm not finished. **

**I will finish the next part asap this evening and I will post it.**

**I'm 100% sure that this chapter is not going to satisfy you until you get part 2! So here I go writing again. :)**

**Love you all and THANK YOU so much for the reviews! I am blown away.... Seriously I am. I never thought I could write a story and receive so many wonderful reviews. **

**Be sure to guess what's gonna happen in part 2 ;) & don't be shy, give me some naughty ideas haha. **

**REVIEW PLEASE**

**DMLVT6963**


	5. Day Three: Part Two

_Chad turned to look at me and he smirked._

_"How good are you with your hands?"_

"Uhh-"

"Wow... That's a gift." he laughed lightly. He lifted his hands above his head and looked at me. It took me awhile before I caught on to what he wanted me to do. I moved closer to him and with shaky hands that I desperately wished was steady; I grasped onto the bottom of his shirt and pulled it over his head. My knuckles grazed his skin and I shuddered from the feel. I laid his shirt on the chair that was sitting on the side of us. He looked at me with intensifying eyes and being in the helpless state that I'm in, I brought my hands to his shorts. I slipped my fingers in and grabbed the clothe and pulled them down. They fell to his feet.

"You really need me for this?"

"You're not done." he teased me. He brought his hands up and rested them on top of the massage bed. He leaned back just an inch and looked at me with humor. I let my shocked eyes run down his body to his black briefs. You gotta be kidding me? I immediately took my eyes off the bulged part of his briefs. He was cupped and it made him look so good. I took a silent breath and kneeled down. I tried my best to not look at him while my hands reached for his briefs. I slid them off with difficulty since there was an object that was slightly in the way. I refused to look at it. I felt the warm skin of his ass as I pulled them completely off. I cannot believe that I Sonny Monroe just touched the bare skin of Chad Dylan Coopers ass. Wow, a lot has changed in the past few days.

There he stood completely naked in front of me and here I was desperately trying to keep my eyes above his neckline. I looked away from him as he moved towards me. He didn't seem to be uncomfortable at all. I would have been panicking, while looking for the nearest object to hide myself.

"You are going to be my therapist for the evening." he said. I moved my hands behind my back and held them as he almost pressed his body against mine. I could feel his throbbing manhood faintly feeling my pelvic area. I gasped from the touch and I looked at him.

"You need to look the part though." he winked, as he pointed towards one of the small dressers. On top was a folded white clothe. I churned at the thought of another costume. I walked towards it and picked it up. It was a short spaghetti dress.

"Where would you like me to change?"

"Anywhere you want."

"I'm just going to get settled on the table." he gave a goofy look. The same goofy look he gave when he was being so casual but he knew it was messed up.

I looked around the room and couldn't find a private spot to change in. The only thing that was even close to being private was the scrolls hanging from the ceiling- and there were only four of them.

I rolled my eyes and walked over to one of them. I moved behind it, knowing that Chad would still be able to see the outline of my body. I all of a sudden forgot how to dress myself. I stood there for a second trying to get the courage to pull my clothes off. I slipped my top off and my shorts, leaving me in nothing but my bra and underwear.

"Drop it all." I cringed at his words.

"Chad I am not taking my underwear off."

"If you don't, I will." I could hear the eagerness ripple through his voice. I unclasped my bra and I heard it hit the cold hard floor. I pulled the white dress over my body and the cool thin cotton draped against my skin, making me shiver from the change of temperature. It was actually kind of warm in here. The dress came to my thighs, about three-four inches above my knee. It was too short to my liking. The straps were loose, as I fixed on of them that slipped off my shoulder. I came out from behind the scroll and I saw Chad laying on the white cushioned table naked, looking at me.

"Happy?" I lifted my hands up and gave him a sarcastic smile.

"Not yet." He muffled a laugh, through his beaming smile. I let out a heavy breath in frustration. I smiled at him and reached under my dress and pulled them down my legs. I picked it up with my fingers and flung it gently to the side of me.

"Now are you happy?"

"Very." he fingered me to come and held up a towel. I took it without hesitation.

"Only if you prefer not looking." He laughed and laid his head face down in the head rest.

"No thank you." as I laid it over his perfect ass. At least he wasn't on his back. That would have been awkward.

"Make it good." I looked at him and held back the smile. I looked at the small table next to me that was covered in crystals, oils, lotions, sponges, a bowel and bottles of powder and fresh cold cucumbers. Wow he really was conceded. A guy having his own spa treatment- cheap, but weird.

I started off by just giving him a normal massage. I placed my hands on his shoulders and became comfortable touching him. His skin was warm and soft. After a few minutes, I lowered my hands down on his shoulder blades and then his full back. I stopped abruptly, as I picked an oil and squirted some on my hands. I heard his short intake of breath when my wet oily hands rubbed into his skin. I swirled my hands around, letting the oil cover every inch of his skin. I was going to have to move to the other side of him if I wanted to focus on that side as well. Instead of wasting the energy, I crawled on top and sat directly on his ass. The pressure between my legs was unexpected and I moaned by accident.

"Don't stop Sonny." He said as soon as I moaned. His breath was heavy and his voice was relaxed. I arched my body over his back as I rubbed my hands upward towards his shoulders. I gripped them and rubbed them a bit harder.

"Ahh, that's the spot." My dress against my free breast was skinning his back ever so lightly that it made him groan. I loved the feeling of being in control with him, and he always seemed to make sure that's how I satisfied him. I especially loved the idea of him not being able to look at me. I felt less vulnerable.

"Right there." his voice was over taken by his small groans and desire. I could feel his intentions building as I massaged deeper and deeper into his tissue. The oil was a muscle relaxer and it worked. Every touch, every rub, gave him the slightest hint of satisfaction. I had to keep myself on check, when listening him moan and tell me not to stop, all I wanted to do was buck my hips against him. He made me feel so good and I closed my eyes enjoying the sensations he was giving me down below, as I massaged his back.

I lowered myself off his ass just a little bit and trailed my hands down to his hips. I gripped and rubbed and ran my nails that had grown out a bit across his hip line right above his ass. I was toying with the towel as I continued grazing his skin with my nails. He was becoming greedy and bucked upwards and I let out another small moan from the pressure of him rubbing against me. I dug my nails into him as he did it and he let out a groan of his own. As I caught my breath I continued to focus on him. I may be his slave, but right now, it was like he was my prisoner- begging for more and I smiled from the exoticness of the situation. Not that he wasn't the only one getting pleasure- I was drowning from it. I can't even begin to imagine what it would be like if he focused all the pleasuring on me.

"What are these for?" I asked as I leaned over his body and towards the side. I picked up the crystals and analyzed them in my small hands. Chad lifted his head up and looked over his shoulder.

"Those are used to relax and feed your muscles energy. I'm not really sure if they work or not. Kind of corny if you ask me."

"Have you never used them?"

"Not yet- but I have a feeling you're going to." he smirked at me.

"I wouldn't know which one is for what." I looked over them as I rolled one of the small white crystals in the palms of my hands.

"There's a handbook underneath in the drawer." He laid his head back down and I took it upon myself to figure out which crystal I wanted to use on him.

I flipped through the index knowing exactly what was on my mind. Sex. I picked up the brownish red and orange crystal that was called Fire Agate. The luminescent swirl that it had, obtained its own powers of protection by building a shield around your aura, it also has an ability to enhance ones libido. Its fiery element aids to sexual endeavors, which was something Chad was trying to fulfill secretly with my not so innocent acts. It fires up the base of his shaft and stimulates vitality on all levels. I grinned as I looked at him, lying there clueless to what any of these crystals were used for. If one should work, I would most definitely not tell him. I never thought about Chad in such ways before, but since I had been here I had been having nothing but dirty thoughts of him.

I placed the stone on his lower back and I placed two more making a three point triangle on his lower back. I took some of the oil again and massaged it into his shoulder blades. I dragged my hands downward, not touching the stones, I moved to hips and I massaged them as well, teasing him. Every once in a while I slid my fingers under the towel and I full on felt his ass up. It made him moan and I held back the roar of laughter that was building deep in my chest.

"You're having too much fun up there."

"Well, as your personal slave, I'm just trying to take this seriously." I smiled biting my lip to keep in the laugher.

"That feels really nice." He said, as he felt me massaging the stone upon his muscles in his lower back, "What are you doing anyway?"

"A Therapist never tells her secrets." I toyed with him.

"Yeah, but you're not a real therapist."

"I'm offended." He laughed as he started to sit up. I took the hint and got off him grabbing the stones as swiftly as possible.

"That was amazing." he said moving his neck side to side, trying to stretch.

"Are we done?" I slipped stones on the table when he wasn't looking as he wrapped the towel around his slim waist. He was looking at me with such lustful eyes. They burned through mine and swiftly moved down on my body. "You have such a beautiful frame, why cover it?" he said in such a way, it almost made me tremble."Excuse me" I was frozen in my spot when he placed his hands on my shoulders."It's just us in here. Why hide?"

"Because you're in here.""Sonny, I'm very comfortable being in a room with a naked girl."

"You pig." I stepped away from him as he busted up laughing.

"I've never used this before with anyone." He continued into a typical conversation, "I'd love you to be the first." He opened the stain glassed door and waited for me to enter the sauna.

"I'm not really in the mood for that kind of treatment." I said with an uneasy tone.

"Have you ever even had this kind of treatment?"

"Of course" it took me second as I began yet another lie.

"No you haven't."

"Yeah and how would you know?"

"Sonny, just get in the room."

"No." oops.

"That's a strong word."

"Well it's coming from a strong mind."

"You can keep your clothes on." He held out his hand with a sweet smile.

"Will I be the last?"

"That's up to you."

"Fine."

"Good." His smile widened as I took his hand and walked inside.

It was set up as a shower sauna. The floors and walls were obviously white, but Chad had the ceiling set up with tiny lights scattered away from one another. The fluorescent light was a gorgeous turquoise. The steam was light and comfortable. I made my way to one of the white benches. Chad played with a few things outside before coming in. The bench was silky smooth and cold against my thighs. I crossed my legs and enjoyed the pampering. This wasn't bad at all. I had never been in one of these before, Chad was right. Since when is he ever wrong with calling me out. He was good at that.

"I set it low, so we don't have to get out to soon." as he came in closing the door. It was impossible to see out the stained glass. In given time, the glass would fog up anyway so I didn't really matter.

"Have you been in here before?"

"Of course. It's relaxing."

"How come no one's been in here with you?"

"You mean, how come I haven't brought a girl in here besides you?" he smirked, I looked down at my blue-green tinted skin.

"I really had no desire to."

"How come?"

"Just preoccupied with other things." he sat down next to me.

"It's getting steamy." I said, looking at him. My skin was starting to become moist.

"Why don't you take this off?" he asked softly, touching my shoulder and pulling one of the thin straps down.

"I'm not sure."

"I'm not gonna do anything." he said, his eyes still captured on my naked shoulder. His hand slid down my arm and rested on my wrist, while he brought his other hand up to let the other strap fall off too. Each strap was on my arms as I was becoming less and less determined to keep the dress covering my breasts.

"I've never been naked with someone before."

"It's okay."

"I don't think I can just yet."

"How come?" he asked, "You have a gorgeous body, trust me." he trailed his fingertips back up my arm.

"I do?" I looked at him with serious eyes.

"Yes you do." he smiled.

"Please don't be uncomfortable." he moved in a bit closer.

"Do I have too?"

"I really want you too, but only if your okay with it."

I fought every being in my body to do the right thing, when all I wanted to do was let him undress me. I knew it was wrong, but it felt so right being in this predicament with him. I lifted my shoulders, causing the straps to slide further down, so Chad would know that I wanted it off. His attention was back on my body. His thin fingers took my straps and pulled them down to my wrist, which made the dress drop around my waist. I immediately brought one of my free arms up and laid it across my breast.

His hands touched my stomach and wrapped around my small waist, as he began to explore parts of me. I couldn't yet close my eyes, being I was so nervous but I couldn't help but feel so naughty. Deep down I wanted him to touch me but on the surface I wasn't sure if it was the best thing to be doing. Could I really trust him? Did he respect me as much as he was coming off? I was blinded by his actions and those sweet words and intoxicating caresses.

"Don't go too far." I said breathless. Why did I have to ruin it? Shouldn't that be his job.

"I wont." he said just as breathless as me.

His mouth was grazing my shoulder without leaving any kisses. His other hand came up, entwining it with my hand that was covering my breast. He pulled gently so my breast would be in view. He immediately took my other hand with his and held me so my arms were behind my back. He pressed his chest against mine and it was like a jolt of electricity pulsing through me. I moaned from the feeling, when his lips caught mine in a passionate kiss. My mouth was already open from my delightful moaning, so it wasn't a surprise as I felt his tongue drive inside. We shared a deep hot kiss before we finally broke for air, but he continued kissing me on my neck. His teeth grazed my skin and he bit on the right spots and sucked for just the right amount of time for another moan to escape my mouth over and over. He let go of my hands and instead ran them on my lower back. I felt him pushing me back, when he came back up and devoured my mouth with his.

Before anytime was wasted he had moved between my legs and I was laying down on the bench. His hands were underneath me still and I could feel his towel on me, keeping his aroused shaft away from me. My dress was still bundled around my waist, as we grew more and more lost into one another's kiss. His tongue was hungry, as it played and roamed my mouth. He sucked on my tonuge and it drove me to the extreme. My hands were all over his body. I couldn't make up my mind if I wanted them in his hair or on his back or cupping his butt cheeks. I moaned into his mouth and he thrusted himself agaisnt me.

A loud ring echoed through the steam room and I broke the kiss.

"What was that?"

"Never mind it." he said as he kept kissing whatever he could get his lips on.

"Chad" I giggled while I touched his chin with my fingers, causing his eye to lift and look at me.

"Someone's here." he groaned through his kiss.

"Where!" I panicked as he started laughing at me.

"It's a door bell."

"Oh."

"Sonny, why would I have us doing this if someone could easily walk in and catch us?"

"Because you're Americas Bad Boy Player." I saw his face drop in an instant.

"I'm sorry- I- I didn't mean it like that."

"Don't worry." he got off me and fixed his towel.

I was pulling the straps back up my shoulders, when his back was turned to me.

"You don't have to look away." I teased him.

"I think it might be best that I did."

"Chad." I slid my arms around his toned stomach and placed a kiss on his shoulder.

"Sonny, I'm not a player."

"Okay."

"And I would never take advantage of you, so just remember that." he opened the door and walked out.

Chad put a robe on and made sure the sauna was turned off. He waited for me to leave before he turned the lights off. As mad as he was, he still carried on his manners. I made sure to grab my clothes off the spa floor before I left. Wow the air was different. It was sharp and fierce compared to the light warm steam.

I watched Chad walk downstairs to see who was at the door. I heard voices but I wasn't sure who it was. I slid on my black shorts under the dress and ran down stairs.

"Who is it?" Chad opened the door just enough for him and I to block an entrance.

"Tawnie? Nico?" I was surprised and horrified at the same time, "What are you doing here?"

"We have been trying to get a hold of you all day!" Tawnie shrieked.

"Yeah and we got worried when you weren't at your apartment."

"I should of guessed that you would spend your hiatus with Chad." Tawnie said in a higher tone.

"Why would she do that?" Nico asked Tawnie, who through him off topic. Tawnie just rolled her eyes and shrugged his question off.

"What are you doing here?" he asked me but Chad intervened.

"No-" he enunciated slowly it as if they were slow, "What are you doing here? And how did you find where I live?" he pointed his finger at him.

"We thought you might know where Sonny was- but it looks you already knew."

"Great, now that you know where she is, get off my property."

"Wait? Sonny what's going on?"

"I'm just hanging out."

"With Chad?" Nico spit out in confusion.

"Yes. With. Chad. Now will you please go." I was eager for them to leave. The last thing they needed to know that I was here for a bet. They would drag me out of here by my hair and clothes. I wanted to stay.

"Sonny - You and Chad- You're not together?"

"Of course they are!" Tawnie exclaimed.

"No- No where not!" Chad moved in front of me protectively as soon as he heard the fear in my voice.

"Look" he demanded, "Sonny is here because I asked her too. I'm going through a rough time right now and Sonny 's helping me get through it. Now to set everything straight, Sonny and I are not dating, and if we were I'm sure she'd tell you, when personally I don't think it's anyones business if we were or not.

I peeked over Chad's shoulder to look at them. Nico looked mad but he kept quiet. Chad obviously laid it out; loud and clear. Chad was over defensive about it because he could tell I was keeping everything from them. I was planning on keeping it a secret and I was in no hurry telling them anything.

"Come on Nico, lets go. Sonny seems to be fine and she doesn't want to leave." Tawnie tugged on Nico's arm as she started to turn away. Nico didn't even say anything, he just went with her pull. Chad closed the door gently and looked at me.

"How did they know where I live?" I shrugged completely clueless to that question. It was a good question... Sonny must know someone who would have known the address. Chad walked back upstairs and I went to the pool table.

I blew out a breath of boredom. Chad seemed a bit distant after my dumb joke. I wasn't expecting him to be so hurt. I stood there leaning against the table lost in thought. He really was offended and I can't see him being like that with any other girl. He was proud to have them and leave them. Since when did he change?

"You know how to play?" I heard Chads voice from the other side of the room.

"No."

"Wanna learn?" he took a stick off the wall. I noticed he had changed into some clothes. He was in plaid pants and had a blue shirt on. His shirt was hugging him loosely and I gulped at what was underneath. I had seen him.. all of him and I envied his clothes. How they could touch and feel every inch of his magnificent body.

"Sure." he handed me the stick and moved behind me.

"The object is to knock them all in a hole."

"I know that."

"Here." he pressed his hand against my back and leaned me over a little bit. He laid his body against mine and reached his arm over mine along with the stick. He kept his hand on mine, as he adjusted it on the stick. His face was inches from mine and my pulse was racing. He made me feel so good but I was lacking one thing.... Satisfaction. He never had the chance to follow through with his desires. What he didn't know is that I was desiring him just as much.

"Hold it just like that." he said as he released me and moved to the side.

"Like this?" I moved the stick an inch so it wasn't lined up.

"No." he came back taking the same position and fixed it, "Just like that. It needs to be lined up."

"Ohh- got it." I moved it again innocently. I looked up at Chad who was starring at me with yearning eyes.

"Really Sonny?" he shook his head and me in his arms as he put us back in the same position. He was a bit more aggressive this time and I smiled watching him line up the stick one more time.

"Sorry- it keeps slipping." I said angelically, as I wiggled against him deliberately.

I aimed for the ball and I hit it on the first try, which caused me to back up on him. His sudden intake of breath was cut short and he kneeled his head into my neck. His free hand wrapped around my waist and held me against him.

"Good job." he whispered against my neck in a husky voice.

"It's your turn."

"It's late. You should get some sleep." Wait what? Why? I'm not tired. He was chickening out?! How dare he!

"It's not that late."

"Well- I need some rest." he let me go. I sighed from his touch fading.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah." he was lying.

"Then why-"

"Aren't you tired?" I noticed the slight bulge in his pants and it dawned on me what he was trying to do. He didn't want anything to happen or possibly go too far.

"No I'm not."

"How come?"

"Because I'm not."

"Well I am."

"Well fine then" somehow this became an argument, "I'm just going to- uh-" I looked around the room frantically, "Watch TV. Yeah… I'm going to watch TV." I strutted off into the other room.

"Fine."

"Fine!" I hollered back at him.

"Fine!"

Our yells echoed through the halls of the big house. I through myself onto the couch and I turned the television on. I found an old black and white and I watched it. After a while I started feeling lonely when the two main characters started slow dancing. They were singing a beautiful song and the words, "Goodnight my love, my moment with you is now ending.", caused me to feel lonely. I looked towards the dark hall and wondered what he as doing. Was he asleep or just laying in bed awake? Was he thinking of me, because I'm thinking of him. I laid my head gently on the couch and fell asleep to the soft voices on the screen and the magic of classic love.

* * *

**Okay so I wasn't sure how to write the massage stuff, I hope it was okay. :/**

**I had the pool table planned already because I wanted Sonny to fall asleep on the couch watching an old film. So as much as it might seem to be a fill in, it's not. I'm not that satisfied with this chappy. **

**Let me know what you think... Sonny has 4 more days of slavery.... Eeeppp!!! **

**Oh and I'm thinking about writing Day 4 in Chads and Sonnys POV. What do you think?**

**REVIEW PLESAE WITH YOUR THOUGHTS!!!! ;)**

**DMLVT6963**


	6. Day Four: Part One

**C.P.V.**

I laid in bed most of the night fighting the urge to go downstairs and kiss Sonny. Her mouth was all I could think of and her body. It had been a few months since I had fist realized my feelings for her. After awhile, they seemed to focus more and more on her physically. I already know I love her and I already know that I would do anything for her no matter what the cost was. She was the girl that I've never given a second thought on being with, and all of a sudden, her sweet, feisty, positive personality just made me crash. I haven't been hooking up with anyone or dating or even looking at another girl. She somehow got me wrapped around her little finger.

See here's the thing. Sonny and I had been arguing a lot lately and it's been causing some serious arousal on my part. I sit at lunch soaking in every inch of her body from across the room. I love it when she catches me starring at her. Her innocence drives me crazy and it turns me on even more then my fantasies.

There's one thing about me that you all must know, besides me being Chad Dylan Cooper. I get everything I want. Right now, Sonny Monroe is on my hit list. She's treading in dangerous water when she fights with me, she just doesn't know it yet.

I'm waiting for the right moment to take her and devour her sweet skin and juice. She's like a desirable fruit that you can't help but crave. Every night I tend to myself in a physical way, because of her teasing. Lately I have been switching to cold showers; I honestly can't tell you when the last time I had a hot shower. I miss them but I can't help how she makes me feel and all I want to do is swallow her whole.

On breaks at work, I always end up on So Randoms set, lurking where she couldn't see me. I would watch her rehearse with the rest of her cast. Her laughing was adorable and her smile was contagious. I've always known how to control myself, but time was drawing close. I was ready to take control of her.

How could I allow myself to become so caught up with her? I have no idea. She is all I think about nowadays. I can't believe she would even expect me to be to deliberately treat her like shit and not care. Why on earth would she think I would use her? Last night really hit the spot. I admit it, all I want to do right now is make passionate love to her all day for the rest of the week, but deep down, when it truly comes to how I feel, I want to be able to hold her and kiss her when ever I feel like it. I want the chance to be able and visit her at work just to say I love you or to bring her a rose, instead of always coming to pick a fight with her just so I won't go a day without seeing her.

Life with Sonny Monroe is hard. It's hard controlling myself from slamming her against the wall when she's yelling at me 100 mph, and silencing her with a soft kiss. What am I suppose to do when I have such strong feelings for her? My life has turned upside down since that dreadful day I started feeling for her- but luckily for me I'm not the only one who has feelings anymore.

After a cold shower and throwing on a pair of blue levis and blue shirt I walked downstairs. I found her sleeping on the couch with the tv still on. I admired her body and her breathtaking face. She was so pure and sweet. Her dark hair flowed around her face on the couch. She was going to regret sleeping there. Part of me wanted to let her sleep, but the other half couldn't allow myself to walk away. I sat beside her stomach on the couch and gently caressed the soft skin on her cheek. She had been driving me wild these past few days, especially last night in the sauna- and I thought the limo incident was the hottest, boy was I wrong. after feeling her mouth and her body wanting me so badly, I was ready to lose all control, and that was the last thing I wanted. I truly did respect her. I would never do anything to hurt her or take advantage. She was the one person that I didn't allow myself to do that to. I just wish she knew that.

I watched her stir a bit, when she finally opened her warm chocolate eyes. She didn't look very pleased with me.

"What do you want?" she started sitting her self up so we weren't as close, "Oow." she sighed as her left hand reached up to her neck and massaged it.

"Here let me-"

"No." she flinched as I went to touch her. I pulled back immediately.

"Some one woke up on the wrong side of the bed." I knew exactly what was wrong with her though.

"Yeah, you were on it."

"You'd have it no other way." I smile at her.

"In your dreams."

"Will you just let me help you with that."

"No, I'm fine. I'm just stiff. I-I need to move around." she got up and I followed her into the kitchen. I watched closely as she propped her small ass on the stool in front of the counter. Her slim back and tiny waist was calling out for me to feel and wrap my arms around her. I shook the thought out of my head and walked around to the other side of the counter and faced her.

"Are you hungry?"

"No." she wouldn't even make eye contact with me.

"Penny for your thoughts." I decided to break the awkward silence.

"I hate you."

"Wow. That was a bad penny." I looked down feeling the rejection flush over me. I must have hurt her more then I thought.

"Ya think?"

"Look about last night-" she cut me off.

"Yeah about last night. What is your problem? You flirt with me, you lead me on and then you come on to me and before I can even get a chance to do the same you back off! Half the time you treat me like crap and I can't even understand why I allow you to touch me! I'm not a toy! This may be a bet but I'm still a human being!" she was on the verge of crying. My heart was breaking as she her words stung me. I couldn't even manage to talk.

"Sonny I-"

"Sonny, I'm sorry." she mocked, "Yeah I heard it all before with you. You shouldn't apologize when you don't mean it. Besides even if you did, their just words and you take advantage of them to much for it to be true." She was right. Half the time I didn't mean it when I said it, but I always did with her.

"No- Sonny! That's not at all true!"

"Oh really?"

"Yes."

"Great to here." she reached for one of the oranges in the fruit bowl that was sitting in front of us.

"You don't believe me?" I was so confused, how this girl could do this to me, I'm not sure.

"Nope." she said it carelessly and made a popping sound at the end. That stirred something in me.

"I'm telling the truth." I said forcefully.

"So am I." she gave me a mean smile as she nodded her head. I was becoming angry and I was ready to blow a fuse.

"So you're mad because I wouldn't go along with you last night."

"Pretty much."

"Fine, if that's what you want then you'll have it." I walked around the counter and pulled her off the stool roughly, causing her to let go of the almost pealed orange on the counter. She stumbled as I turned her around hastily and slammed against her mouth with my own. I was a bit more forceful then I had imagined being with her. I didn't wait for her to allow my tongue, I just pushed through. She fought for a few seconds but casually snaked her arms around my neck. She became as lost in the kiss as I was with her. Our kiss was full of heat and desire. She wanted more then I was willing to give her but if it made her happy, then I'd oblige.

It came to the point where she was lifting my shirt over my head and trailing her hands all over my bare chest, back and arms. She couldn't get enough. Her nails gently trailed against my skin, and it won her a shiver. My hands were uncontrollable at the moment and I slipped her tank right off her naked small breasts. My hands roamed the small of her back and she moaned into the kiss when one of my hands cupped her breast. I picked her up quickly and sat her on the counter, which was perfect height for me. I made my way down her neck and shoulders, nipping at her sensitive spots, that I had come to find these past few days. her breaths were becoming more rapid with each new sensation. I saw her hand reach for the orange but I beat her to it.

I held it tightly and deliberately let the juice shower her shoulders and naked breasts. Feeling the juice run down my hand and arm, without any hesitation I brought my mouth to her shoulders and sucked it up. She leaned herself back away from my mouth and I lowered myself. My tongue carefully licked and latched on to her. My hands roamed her stomach and ribs, feeling the goosebumbs rise as I continued sucking the juice off her skin. I strayed away from her actual breasts, although her nipples were calling out for my wet tongue. I ached to touch them but I wanted to take my time, yet at the same time shut her up by pleasing her.

I must have been driving her insane to the point she was demanding me to release her. She was worked up and she wasn't innocent Sonny anymore, she was mine. I had created a monster and I loved it.

"Take me upstairs." she said point blank. I looked up at her with steady eyes.

"What?"

"You heard me."

"Sonny, I don't think that's a good idea."

"Why not?"

"Because you're not ready."

"Yes I am." I held back rolling my eyes. I knew this was a bad idea and I wasn't willing to let her give up the best part of herself just yet, even if it was for me.

"Trust me you're not ready." I could see the rejection and hurt in her eyes, underneath her lust. I realized just then how much she was attached and how much of her I had. I had more then enough to break her heart by just one word or action. I felt a huge load being placed on my shoulders. Why were commitments so difficult?

"Listen," I caressed her cheek with my hand as I straightened up so we were eye level, "I just don't want to rush. I think we should wait... I mean we're not even-" I trailed off.

"Together." she finished for me. I gave her a gentle nod and I felt bad for doing this again.

"Are you mad?"

"No. I'm actually surprised." she smiled.

"Really?"

"Yeah. You really do respect me."

"You have no idea." I leaned forward and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"I'm not really hungry anymore. I- uh- I think I'm going to go take a shower." I watched her get off the counter, covering her breasts with her arms and walk out. I was left starring at the mess the orange made and our shirts that laid on the floor.

Sonny Monroe, is the only girl that received my heart and soul, not just my body and mind.

* * *

**Please forgive me for any errors. I have been reading a lot and haven't had too much energy for writing. I'm also sorry for the wait, I had a few of you who wanted it Chad's point of view, so I made it short and simple. Just enough to get you in his head. The 2nd part of Day Four will be up whenever haha. I haven't started it yet, and I'm not sure when I will. **

**Today is my 20th Birthday, so my weekend and evening is planned out. **

**Love you all and thank you sooo much for the love and reviews.**

**DMLVT6963**


	7. Day Four: Part Two

**SHUT-OUTS to those who gave wonderful ideas, that I have used and will use in future chapters. I took all of them in by heart and they will all make it into a chapter!**

**chocolatecake$ * CoCoBear286 * greatidea * fanfantic * JustAtrueStorY23 * red47 * Ariella Favre * SugaShawtie * Shels * candymanlover11 * AnotherDarnApple * channylover24 * SciFiGeek14 * And a special girl named Rita Marie... for some reason your name keeps dissapering when I type it in with the period :/ **

**Thanks you guys, are amazing! **

* * *

I stood in the shower with the hot water racing down my body. My skin still tingled from the previous affair that I had with Chad. I knew he was in the house, aware of my long shower. The bathroom had so much steam I could barely see. I could feel the hot humid thickness surrounding myself within the stain glassed shower. I stood under the water with my eyes closed as the water poured on my face continuously. I ran my hands through my hair as I let the soap escape my long hair; running down my body.

My mind spontaneously replayed the feeling he caused my body to go under. I felt the tickles and sharp sparks in my lower region as I continued thinking of him. He was taking over my body. I had never thought of a man like this before. If my mother ever found out that I was being drawn into sexual encounters, she'd have my head on a plate with an apple placed in my mouth or maybe just mounted on a wall. The thought of my mom shook me free from Chad's enthralling touches. My memories were all I was going to have of the steamy affairs that have occurred this week. The week seem to be going fast now when I look back on it. The seven day bet was almost done… I was almost free, yet… I'm not sure my body was willing to return back to it's normal state.

I wrapped my towel around my body as I stepped out of the shower. I blow-dried my hair, letting it fall smoothly across my bare shoulders. I noticed the small mark below my jaw line and ear. Chad left a light mark from his aggressive nips from this morning, right on top of my artery in my neck. I ran my finger over it gently feeling insanely beautiful. Chad was intoxicating my body with his venom. He was powerful when it came to what he wanted, whether it was leading it to something or stopping it. He had so much experience and could have any girl in the world, yet it seems as if he is choosing me.

I noticed the glow in my skin and dark glossy shine in my eyes. My lips were full and pink without any need of lipstick or gloss. I dropped the towel as soon as I figured out my body was having a reaction to all this sexual intensity. I ran my hands along my perky small breasts and toned flat stomach. My wide hips, that I have always despised, never looked better with my shape. He was doing this to me. He was opening my eyes to my beauty, I was seeing what he sees everyday. I ran my hands down the curve of my hips and I turned just a little bit and noticed how small and perfect my ass looked. Maybe it was just the mirror. I had never been so satisfied with my physical beauty. Their were days when I looked in the mirror and I could see why Chad didn't want me, but today; I was seeing a completely different girl in this mirror.

For the first time I didn't want to hide myself in jeans, leggings and boots. I wanted to show my skin. The summer heat was beating outside and I was eager to feel the hot sun on my skin. I walked out of my bathroom and opened my closet. I looked inside for something that I could wear. There was so much stuff still wrapped in the tissue paper in bags and boxes that I didn't approve. But that was the old and insecure Sonny.

I knew that I was going to end up being in the cold house that was smothered with excellent air conditioning. The heat would only last so long with me and I'd become annoyed from the sweat, as much as I wanted the heat I preferred the cold air. I was starting to become irritated as I looked through all the clothes. I found a relaxed yet sexy long sleeved shirt. I favored it from the goosebumps on my body from the chill of standing naked in the bedroom. The good thing was that the entire thing was soft lace and perfectly see through, and allowing my skin to breath fully. I wanted Chad's attention and I wanted it badly. I put on a black elastane bra, which has a soft addictive touch and slid the lacy shirt on over my head. I stood there for a minute debating what to wear with it, when I new exactly what to wear that would be just as comfortable as sweats. Chad's jeans.

I walked carefully back down the hall towards the stairs. I wasn't sure where Chad was but I didn't want him to catch me before I had a chance to put them on. I wanted him to be just as envious as I. I despised the fact his clothes was able to feel and caress his naked body. Even his sheets were lucky. Unfortunately, for me, I wasn't the only girl whose skin felt the cold rush of his soft sheets engulfing around my figure.

I slid into his room and looked around before I went to his closet. I opened it and felt for a pair of jeans and grabbed them off the hanger and dashed out of the room. As soon as I got back in my own, I slid them on, praying mentally that they would slightly fit. He had slim figure, as much as he works out. I'm lucky that I have a petite figure around my chest and waist. The only thing that was curvy and thick was my thighs and hips. Everything was else was perfectly shaped and tiny. I buttoned the jeans and zipped them up when I looked at myself in the mirror. His jeans actually fit, I had just enough room around my legs, since he was so much taller then me. His hips were a bit wider then mine though, leaving his Levi jeans to sit on my hips comfortably. The shady dark jeans, were brought out from the clean white lace. It was a perfect match. I slid on a pair of white ankle socks and headed downstairs.

Chad was in the kitchen talking on the phone when I entered from behind him. He was leaning against the island counter and was diagonally angled from the fridge, which I walked over too. We were feet away and I could feel his eyes trailing after my steps. I opened the fridge and took out the carton of orange juice and went to the cabinet above for a glass. I reached up deliberately so my shirt would rise up and show off my perfectly shaped ass in his pretty Levis. He would not only see his pants but also the smooth sensitive skin along my lower back that was aching for his fingers.

I turned towards him and gave him a quick flashy smile as I poured the juice in my glass.

"Alright, I'll talk to you later." Chad said distracted with my appearance and hung up the phone, placing it on the counter.

"Are those my jeans?"

"Oh?" I asked dumb confoundedly, "Yeah, I couldn't find anything comfortable to wear."

"Comfortable?" he eyed me suspiciously. I just gave him a small look and started drinking my juice.

"I bought you thirty-thousand dollars worth of clothes just four days ago."

"Do you have a problem?"

"With you not wearing anything I bought you? Yeah."

"Hey, I'm wearing the shirt" I pointed out in a positive manner. He tilted his head to the side and fought back the smile I was causing him to release.

"I see that."

"I'll take the jeans off if you want." I quickly obliged to my own offer and started to unbutton them when his hand stopped me.

"I like them on you."

"You didn't a minute ago."

"Yes I did." he grinned, "You look really sexy in my jeans." his hand ran over my hip feeling its frame.

"Not as good as you do." Knowing he was wearing his own jeans that were only a shade lighter then mine. I looked into his deep blue eyes and I could see the intensity in them. He was never more gorgeous. The more I spent time with him, the more I seemed to not get enough of him. Twenty-four hours in a day was just not enough. Four days ago I couldn't stand him, and he scared the living hell out of me. Now, he was all I wanted.

"Trust me," he began as he hooked his finger into the pants under my hip bone, "I like you in them." He tilted his head so he could get a better view of what he was touching.

"It seems like you would prefer them off." I teased as he fiddled with the pants, like he was going to pull them down with one swift movement.

"No." his answer came out slow and heated.

"Is there anything you'd like me to do for you today- Master?" I eyed him willingly.

"Master? Oooh I like that." He smiled. "I actually have something planned but I'm thinking about putting it off for tomorrow."

"Is it naughty or nice?"

"What are you in the mood for?" I could feel his breath on my face. He was so close and it took every being within me not to latch onto him. I could smell the tasteful aroma of his delicious cologne. I breathed him in deeply as it settled deep in my senses. It shook me a little when he asked me. Maybe I was becoming to caught up... No?

"Maybe we should stick to your plans."

"That is what I love hearing you say." his eyes continued sizing me up and the pressure of his hand on my hips was enough pull to own me.

"We're going to a club tonight." he said letting me go and stepping back. I felt saddened by the release of his presence.

"Sounds fun- I think." I brought my glass up to my mouth and I took another sip of the cold juice. It satisfied my throat and tongue that was burning for a taste of him.

"Yeah, it's rented out for the evening."

"For who?"

"Just a friend."

"Oh." the jerk from the golf club registered in my brain. He didn't want me there and he made it absolutely clear he didn't like girls of my standards. I wasn't rich, slutty and dumb.

"So, you're taking me with you?"

"Isn't that what I just said?" he asked bewildered.

"Well yeah, but-"

"What?" he said as he picked up the phone again and waited patiently for me to continue.

"Oh... Nothing." I put my empty glass on the counter and headed out of the kitchen. I was hesitant on bringing up how much that guy offended me. Chad probably wouldn't care, these were his friends for crying out loud.

I sat outside in the shade under the canopy. There was a soft breeze from the south and it gently went through my hair. I could feel the cool sensation upon my cheeks. I looked at the pool that was crystal clear, sparkling in the sun. It was tempting to go and jump in but at the same time I had just taken a shower and I wasn't in the mood to get wet.

"Did you know that you are a very beautiful woman." I heard Chad say quietly, as if he was distracted with something. I didn't turn to look at him, I just closed my eyes and smiled.

"So beautiful.... That, I bet, you could make bewitch photography."

His words took me out of my peaceful rest, "What?" I looked at him while he fiddled with an expensive professional hand camera.

"Have you ever been to a photo shoot?" he asked looking up at me, as he pulled out an empty cartridge.

"Yeah.... I don't like them."

"How come?"

"I don't know.... there just.... awkward."

"Well, how about a private session?"

"Never had one." I got up and went to the long chairs that laid out by the pool. I sat down and pulled my hair over to the side, letting it drape over my shoulder and laid back. The chair wasn't completely flat, it was propped up just enough, and I kept one of my legs bent upward. Closing me eyes, I ignored Chad and his silly questions, and relaxed as I felt the hot heat beat on my face. I knew I wasn't going to last this long in the sun without my bikini but I was willing to wait a little bit.

"Sometimes, the photographer, he doesn't know how to captivate a persons soul in the camera. So when he gets you in front of the camera, with all your vulnerability, you're less confident."

"Chad, I really don't care about photographers."

"You should."

"How come?"

"Because you are made for a camera. You have so much light and beauty around you. It would only be fair to share it... Don't you think?" His contriving words were to artsy, I was becoming a little nervous.

"Well, thank you Chad, and I will remember your words of wisdom the next time I do a So Random promo shoot "

"Good girl." I let out a small breath of relief, knowing he was done with the conversation.

There was a minute of silence before I heard a click. My eyes immediately opened and turned to where it had came from. Chad was standing near the pool and had the camera held to his face. Click.

"Chad!" I whined, "Stop it." he took a third picture, causing me to raise my hand in front of my face.

"Sonny, don't do that." he demanded.

"Why are you taking pictures of me?"

"I want to captivate you." he smirked standing feverishly by his pool.

"Very funny."

"Sonny, this isn't a choice." I felt the blood drain from my face as I looked at him with astonished eyes.

"Chad, I'm not modeling for you."

"You're not modeling for me... Think of it more as- pleasuring." The foul play in his voice made me quiver.

"Fine."

"Good." he retorted and held the camera back up. The wide circled lens took my in my position and it flashed.

"Lay back." I had no other choice then to lay back and do whatever he said.

"Bend your knee again, the way you had it." he smiled before he covered his face with the camera. He took constant pictures of me laying on the chair in different positions. After a while, I was starting to become very warm. I could feel the sweat under parts of my clothes.

"Chad, it's getting hot." I looked up at the sky, as he kneeled next to me and took a close up.

"Well, cool yourself down." he offered as he took another close up. I looked at him with uncertainty.

"Cool myself down? Chad, I'm not getting in the pool... I just took a shower."

"Well, you're going to need another one after sweating." he smirked at me.

I let out a sigh, "Forget it."

"Sonny," his voice was angelic, but his desire was sinful. I looked at him with questioning eyes as I awaited for him to finish what he was going to say.

"Take off your shirt."

"What? No, we're outside and I'm not interested in being naked in a camera.

"No one is going to see these."

"No."

"Sonny, take it off, or I'll rip that delicate lace right off you." My jaw dropped and I sat there completely flabbergasted as his fingers gently tugged on the thin lace. I slowly brought my arms above my head, and he sat his camera on my lap.

"Maybe, we could work with the shirt." he suggested as his hands went to the buttons of his jeans. He unzipped them and slowly pulled them off me.

My legs breathed in the sensations around them, for they weren't suffocating in heavy jeans anymore. His hands didn't touch me one bit, as he went straight back to his camera. He gave me a smile and stood up, stepping back a little bit so he could fit me in the camera lens. I looked at my legs, they barely had a tan but they looked great in the sunlight. They looked smooth and such a delicate creamy tint. I laid back again and arched my stomach forward and I turned my head towards him.

"Perfect." he said quickly, capturing the image for eternity, "Just... Like... That."

"I feel like a swimsuit model." I giggled.

"Baby, you can be anything you want." I starred at his lips and shivered from the huskiness in his voice.

"In fact." he came towards me placing the camera down again. His fingers hooked the bottom of my shirt and slowly pulled it over my head. Leaving me in my black bra and matching panties.

"I was joking."

"Shh… it's okay… It's just us and the camera."

"That's what I'm afraid of."

"Don't be so scared." His knuckles brushed across my collarbone and I quivered from the sensual touch against my warm sensitive skin, "Do you trust me?"

"I-" Truly, deep down, I feared what could happen to the pictures, as I naturally discarded more and more clothes. He knew I was worried and I offended him last night when I had made the same mistake. I could tell in his eyes that he was hurt. That he thought he couldn't be trusted. All his features disappeared and I thought he moved away a little from my hesitation.

"I trust you." I finally said, my voice cracking, "I just- Well, I've never done this before." I showed him a side of pure demure. I could feel the heat rushing to my cheeks, and the nerves erupting in my veins, pumping blood into my heart faster and faster.

"Sonny," His heart softened as he said my name with such longing and persuasion, "It's between us. No one will ever know or find out." his hand rested on my stomach as I laid back uneasily.

"You'll never know how much you can trust me if you don't take chances." his heartened words melted my meekness and icy adversity.

"I want too." I said softly, letting him win. I was giving in to his words, only because he was so good at taking me in and keeping a close grasp; mentally and physically.

"Secret." he grinned as he placed his finger on his lips as a hush innuendo.

"Ours." I added.

"Of course." he gave me a an amorous smile that was sweet enough to devour in an instant.

I reached my hands up for him to help me get up. His mood was enlivened as he took my hands in his and stood up.

"You are so… Amazing." he groaned as he pulled me close to him. Pressing myself against him from his hand pushing against my lower back. I was complete by our closeness. My body reacted in so many ways, than one. He had the right touch, the right words, and the right moves. He could never mess up, he was just to good.

"You feel so- urgh." he groaned again, before he let me go and took me to the rocky part of the pool. I sat down and dipped my feet in the water.

Chad left me for just a second as he walked back to the other side which was directly across from me and got in the shallow end of the pool. I smiled and posed and laughed as he took many pictures.

"I want your sexy side baby." he growled, and peeked at me, "I know you can do it."

I brought my left leg up, my knee to my chest and I raised my hands above my head and grabbed onto the jagged edges that was along the wet smooth rocks that was apart of the waterfall a few feet to the right of me.

"Arch your neck a little." I did as he said and I looked at him in an angle.

"You have no idea how hot you look." he smiled as he looked down at the camera and took constant snaps of my pose. My skin was getting sprayed ever so lightly from the waterfall. The shade took over my side of the pool and I felt the cool shivers form on my flat naked stomach. The hair on my arms began to rise and I took in a sharp breath from the change of temperature.

"Sonny?"

"Hmm?" I was busy dipping my hand in the water and running it along my lean curvy legs.

"Can you take off the bra?"

"Seriously?"

"Please?" his words were just as alluring as his enticing blue eyes. I swallowed and took in a deep breath as I reached behind my small back and unhooked the clasps of my bra. I slowly pulled the straps down on my arms as I carefully covered my breast as I did so. My bra dropped in my lap and I used my free hand to toss it to the side of the concrete.

"Perfect." he said under his breath, at least I think that's what he said. I was never so coy, till now. His seductive and sweet charm got me half naked in front of his camera.

"I love this bashful side of you." he laughed.

"I'm not sure what to do."

"Just, " he looked up at me, "relax… you don't have to drop your arm if you don't want too."

"I-I want too."

"Are you sure."

"Yeah." I smiled modestly, sliding my arm off my breast. I locked eyes with him and my skin burned from the vulnerability. I sat their silently, listening to my heavy breathing. I felt more nervous sitting so far away from him, while he stared and snapped pictures of my naked breasts. It wasn't as difficult being this intimate with him when he was kissing me. He was preoccupied with other things, so I didn't have time to worry as I was so caught up in the moment. As of now, I'm sitting here doing nothing.

One thing I've learned about Chad, is that he so calm and collected. His carefree and reflected attitude towards me was overwhelming. He had much more of a matured outlook on everything within life when he was away from work and all the pressure of being Hollywood's Bad Boy. He had no one to impress, knowing that I except everyone for who they are and not for what the portray. The sun was nearing sundown. The beautiful blue sky turned into a red tint, with blue and purple clouds. The heavens were inviting and showing the magi cof it's depth and serenity. I looked back at Chad who was looking at his phone.

"We need to start getting ready."

"What time is it?"

"Nearing seven-thirty." Wow, we had been outside fooling around with all this private photo sessions for almost five hours. I pulled my feet out of the still water and got up. Chad approached me with my lacy shirt that was lying on the ground by the long chairs. I slipped it on and he wrapped his arm around my shoulder as we went inside the long awaited house. As the sky darkened, the night air drew near for a seclusive and prominent gala of fun.

* * *

**So this day isn't over just yet... and I would have added the rest but it's going to be too much... So Day 4 will have a third part ;)**

**It will take place in a hot exotic and temptrous club.... So if you have any hot and wicked ideas for that.... let me know! ASAP!**

**I will begin writing this tonight ;)**

**Please Review**

**Love you all**

**DMLVT6963**


	8. Day Four: Part Three

There was a strange ambiance inside the glowing corridor heading towards the entrance of Synn. The ungodliness of the building set off a rude awakening. My awakening. I could hear the music pumping on the other side of the walls. The floor vibrated and there was a silent echo as we headed towards a black door. My sleeveless gold mini dress wrapped my figure perfectly and the circle sequins that covered the entire dress except for the black straps which were semi-sheer, rubbed against my arm that I kept ever so close to me. Chad kept my hand on the other side of me and looked suave in all manners of being. His rich smooth black dress jacket laid neatly on top of his white dress shirt, and was loosely tucked into his black pants. My matching gold shimmy four-inch heels was no match to his rather tall slim built. I barely came up to his neck, which was more then normal days without heels.

I smelled the fresh scent of his cologne mixing with smoky aromas as the door opened for us. The bulky bouncer was aware of Chad and his A-list, as he gave him a smooth nod of recognition. I looked away from the man and back at Chad, who was looking at me as we walked inside the club. He squeezed my hand gently, giving me a sign of comfort. The smoke was like heat and fog combined, within the red gloom. The ceilings were high, yet there was red crystal like glass instead of your average paint, lowering down from the ceiling. You could see the constant reflections in it from all that was below. The sleek floor was so extravagant, I felt I was walking on nothing. The flashes of multiple neon colors sprayed over the dance floor which had layers of floors., which lit up in streams of vibrant yellow and red luminosity. There were so many people and the air seemed tight, from all the body heat packed inside. I brought my other hand towards the one Chad was holding and I grabbed on to it. He now had both of my hands as he pulled me through to a VIP lounge, that had velvet black and red couches that lined the wall in a half circle. The table in front of it had room for five people the most and dance pole in the center of it. The table top was like a mirror and caught everything in it. There was a man and skimpy looking blonde straddling him on one of the couches.

"Chad!" he exclaimed, "You made it." he smiled as he snapped his finger and the girl immediately got off him. She flopped down and crossed her legs not paying any attention to us.

"And who is this lovely vision of sequin?" he asked as he reached for my hand and taking it into his own. He shook it gently and I felt him caress the inside of my thumb with his own.

"Sonny, I'm-"

"Sonny Monroe, she's mine for the evening." Chad interrupted.

"Aw- well excuse my forwardness," as I pulled my hand out of his grasp, "You're still the definition of lovely in my visions."

"Thank you." I looked down, from my blushing.

"Well, make yourselves…. rowdy." he winked and patted Chad's shoulder as he left the room.

"Who was that?" remembering I never even got his name.

"That's Craig. He's a known actor but has had some occurrences with indecency films."

"What do you mean?"

"Porn." he shook his head at me as if I should have known what he meant.

"Oh. Ohhh." I said louder the second time and I quickly put my hand to my mouth to hide the smile. Chad's eyes peered into mine and he laughed at me.

"Way to be discrete." he grinned and pulled me closer to him. His strong arms wrapped tightly around my body and my body answered against his. I pressed my waist against him causing him to shudder. My hands slid on the back of his shirt and I teased his neck gently with my finger nails.

"You can do anything you want." he said in a husky tone. That turned me on even more.

"Drink anything," he said and kissed me tenderly, "dance." his mouth moved along my jaw line, leaving tasteful nips on the curve of the bone.

"Just don't leave with anyone and whatever you do," He stopped and looked deep in my eyes, "do not go upstairs." he pointed to me with his finger then the black ceiling above us.

"What's upstairs?"

"Don't worry about it." he turned to the door as a few people walked in. His hand moved to my back and he kept close to me.

"Cat?" I asked as I saw the beautiful familiar blonde from a few nights ago at dinner.

"Sonny." she smiled and took me in for a very friendly hug. I leaned away a little as she let me go.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah." she laughed. I could smell the heavy liquor off her mouth as she breathed in my face.

"Lets go outside?" she said pulling me away from Chad and towards the tinted windows for walls.

"We can't talk out there."

"Who wants to talk!" she yelled we got out of the lounge room. She led me to the black glowing near the dance floor. The large curved bar had a background that looked like dry ice and was lit up with extravagant dark colors.

"What can I get you ladies?"

"Martine dry." Cat answered then looked at me.

"Ohm, I'll- I'll-"

"She'll have the same."

"No!" Stopping the bartender, "Those are to strong for me!" I had to yell over the loud music.

"Then what do you want?"

"Something fruity." he laughed at me.

"We have a lot of "fruity" drinks." he smiled, leaning in towards me.

"She's an eye stopper." Cat teased and I looked at her.

"She's hot enough." my eyes were back on him in an instant.

"Let me know." he said as he started making Cats drink. Chad came to mind as I stood there fretting what to order. He would know exactly what to order. I needed him more then anything, it was more clear now then before.

"I'm- I'm not sure." my eyes dropped and gazed at the nicely polished bar top.

"Hello gorgeous" I heard Craig and I watched him swiftly kiss Cat on the lips, "So you met the sequin beauty?" he smiled standing between both of us, with his hands on both our backs.

"She's a peach, if only she knew what to order."

"May I?" he asked in a kind and respectable voice.

"Sure."

"Cosmo."

"What's that?"

"Well I hear from the ladies, Chad is a good lover, he takes them to the cosmos and back." he winked.

I sat there starring at him with my mouth ajar, "Have you ever seen a Cosmo?"

"Yeah."

"Well, the swirls of magnetic force can cause an intensifying combustion of release for most woman… well at least for Chad's woman." he laughed.

"Don't be such a smart ass." Cat snapped.

"Hey it's what I've heard." he shrugged and latched himself on a thin girl walking by. He was a smooth talker I'll give you that. I looked in front of me to see a sharp styled glass that was filled with a light red liquid. A cherry and lime was placed on the ling pick and was laying across on the drink.

I wasn't sure but I took it anyway.

"You know he wasn't talking about the drink, right? None the less, don't worry about it. He's just had one to many tonight."

"What was all that about Chad?"

"Chad's probably the best when it comes to sex."

My eyes widened from shock. "You've slept with him? You're married!"

"I haven't slept with him, I just know some of the girls who have."

"Are they still together?"

"Like hooking up? Not that I'm aware of." she sipped her drink, "His picky with girls… and he can never be satisfied. Actually, I'm surprised he's still with you. Nothing ever lasts more then a night with him."

"Hmm." I sat there starring at the drink I held in my hands. If Chad was basically a player, then how come he was being to careful with me? Part of me wanted to leave and not come back. My blood boiled under my warm skin as I sat there thinking about him using girls for sex. I had been so close to that happening more then once these past few days. I know now that I'm such a fool.

"I think he may have met his match." she smiled at me, with a shine in her eye. She was aware of the chemistry between us yet she had no idea how complicated things were with us. Urgh! What am I saying? We're not even an "us" yet.

I sighed from all the emotions that were coursing through my body and I took a sip of the Cosmo that had been patiently waiting for me. The sweet taste of cranberry rolled on the back of my tongue and I could taste a strong flavor that I couldn't place. It wasn't that bad, I mean it wasn't what I would call an orgasm, but then I've never had one. I got up and walked away from Cat who was too caught up with another bartender who was fixing her another drink. Probably her tenth the way she drinks and it was still early. She had a long night ahead of her.

I carried myself through the tight dance floor. As large as it was the floor was covered with dancing men and women, who were grinding against one another with drinks in their hands. The music was fast and the lights flashed rapidly, it was making me dizzy. I wasn't sure what was happening when I bumped into a tall guy with dark features.

"Watch it." I heard him say and I looked at the face that had such a familiar rude tone, "Baby, you lost tonight?" he quickly jumped back from his rude remark, for brownie points. I subbed him and brushed past him.

"Hey, where you going? You look vaguely familiar… Do I know you?"

"Nope." I said without looking back. I was making my way off the dance floor, if only people could move that would be nice. My drink was half way gone and I don't think it was from me sipping on it. It must have been spilling out of my glass when people were banging into me. Luckily it wasn't on me.

"Hey, slow down girl." he grabbed my wrist and spun me around crashing me against the smooth cold wall away from the crowd.

"Hey!" my heart started racing, "Let me go!"

"Chill, I'm not gonna hurt you." for a brief second a light shined on us and his eyebrow raised as he recognized me.

"You're that joke from So Random, what are you doing here at a VIP."

"I'm Chad's date." I spit at him proudly. The guy put his hands opposite of my body along the wall so I was trapped. My breathing increased and I started freaking out inside. It was so loud, no one would hear me if I screamed. The darkness and crazy lights wouldn't help either.

"You're his little bitch." he snickered, "he had you carry his golf shit around. You're not his date, you're his toy."

His hand touched my arm and slid down to my waist. "Knock it off!" I dropped the glass as I pressed my hands against his chest as he moved in against me.

"I don't think he'd mind letting me borrow you for a few minutes." his hot breath on my face smelled of heavy alcohol and I closed my mouth. His palms were sweaty and it made me dirty as his they skimmed my skin.

"Let me go!" I panicked, fighting against his body, "Help!- Stop!" he slid his hand under my dress on my thigh.

"You're feisty… I like that." as he bent his head in to grab my mouth with his, he was grabbed from behind and shoved violently against the adjacent wall. My shaking body watched him slam into the wall, nearly losing his balance.

"Don't touch her." I heard Chad's voice warning him.

"Dude, she's just a chick." he laughed and I saw Chad's adrenaline pick up, at any swift moment he was going to hit him.

"Chad." I called out to him in trembling voice, knowing he would be removed if anything happened. He looked at me with apologetic eyes and took me in his arms, forgetting about the creep in the corner.

"Come with me." he took my hand in his and placed his other hand on my back as he pushed me gently up the stairs.

It was like a balcony inside a building, only it had multiple rooms lined up on each side. The shiny floors echoed as I walked on it with my heels. None of the rooms had a floor to walk on, it was covered from wall to wall with white beds. It wasn't really a bed, more like a couch that took up the entire floor space in the small room. It was glass and had thick white drapes hanging on them. He opened the door and held my hand as I crawled on-top of the white bed like couch. I laid on the soft bed and starred at the ceiling. It the room was lit up in a blue neon with purple. Chad crawled next to me after shutting the door and looked at me. The glass turned into a weird dry ice so no one could see in as soon as it locked. Nice way for privacy.

"Where are we?"

"Just a room." his hand brushed some of my hair of my forehead, "are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"I'm sorry that happened… He's a jerk."

"I know that."

"I didn't like the way he treated you yesterday." he looked down ashamed.

"You noticed that?"

"Of course… I was just so annoyed with you I didn't say anything. I should have."

"It's okay."

"No its not."

"You made it up to me tonight."

"I'm glad I found you when I did, I just wish it was sooner."

"I was at the bar with Cat."

"I know she came in saying she couldn't find you and-"

"Awe, you were worried about me." I smiled at him.

"Yeah, yeah." he smiled and leaned in kissing my lips gently.

"Mmm" he groaned against my mouth, "You were gone too long."

"Not even an hour."

"Precisely." he smiled, kissing me again, "An hour too long."

I wrapped my arms around his neck as he deepened the kiss. My hand move away from his neck and gripped onto his side, tugging on his shirt for him to move on me. His weight was bliss as his mouth trailed down my neck. I gripped his shirt so much that it slid out of his pants on the right side and giving me perfect access to glide my hand against his skin.

"Chad." I moaned as his tongue continuously caressed my neck.

"Did I tell you how sexy you look tonight?"

"No." I smiled.

"Well, you look sexy." he stopped and admired my dress, "This really looks nice on you."

"Well I have you to thank."

"No, I didn't buy it, I had people buy it for me, for you." I shook my head smiling.

"Same thing."

"Not really."

"Chad?"

"Sonny."

"Kiss me." I pulled the collar of his shirt and crashed my lips on his.

His left hand slid down the side of my rib and roamed over my bare thigh, that was so eager to wrap around him. His fingers traced over the cool smooth skin that covered the pulsing blood in my veins. He slowly move my leg, spreading them apart, as he slid his hand in between my thighs. All the while, his tongue explored my mouth and finally broke the kiss as he started kissing my shoulders and arms. He lifted himself on his hands and knees as he knelt over me, kissing further and further down.

His wet warm lips found themselves on my knee and he flicked his tongue once in a while as he moved up my leg. When his lips reached my inner thigh he slowly ran his hands underneath my dress, holding onto my low hips. He dug his fingers into my skin causing me to squirm in his grasp.

Constant kisses and bites, sent chills up my spine as he moved and grabbed me with his mouth. His tongue helped suck the wetness out of my panties. I was eager for them to be pulled off, from all the sensations he was erupting inside of me.

I moaned in delight and I bucked my hips against him. His hands started to pull my panties down as he continued sucking on me.

Tapping noises came from the door, causing Chad to stop and look behind him. He looked annoyed as the lust in his eyes had to be put of and controlled, once again.

I exhaled loudly and he looked at me with. I was disappointed that we were finally getting somewhere and we were interrupted. This was beginning to be a constant thing. When would we ever have the time alone to just be together, without any interruptions?

Chad opened the door pushing the thin white drapes out of his way.

"Sorry to interrupt." Craig smirked at my legs that were crossed and stretched out on the white material.

"There's some people down stairs, I think you'd be interested in talking too."

"Right now?" Chad groaned in displeasure.

"Well that's if you're not going to see her ever again."

"I'll be back." Chad sighed and placed a kiss on the top of my head.

After a few minutes, I was becoming restless. So I left the room and went to the rails that lined the edge of the floor and I looked down at everyone. It was still chaos and I was in no way eager to go back down there. There were a few people up here. Across from me on the other side there were three girls giggling hysterically and crawling into one of the rooms with two guys. Ew…. It wasn't hard to guess what was going on there.

At the end of the walkway, there was a small bar and I walked over there. My mouth was dry and I was craving something to drink. Some of the many rooms I passed were occupied and I ignored their heated sessions. I slid on one of the cold stools and I tapped my fingers against the bar top.

"What can I get you?" there was only one bartender up here and he was fully focused on my desires.

"Not a Cosmo."

"Not satisfying enough?" he smiled.

"Not even a little."

"You're new here." he smiled as he pulled out a champagne bottle and opened it.

"Is it that obvious?" I watched him pour me a glass.

"I see a lot of the same faces. What do you do?"

I took the champagne glass from him, "I'm an actress."

"Should have guessed." he hung his hand towel over his shoulder and leaned his knuckles on the counter.

"What? Is this celebrity territory." I laughed.

"Pretty much."

"Well I'm here with a friend."

"Oh yeah?" his curiosity came on and was interested.

"Well, I mean, he's more then a friend." I looked down and blushed.

"Doesn't sound like it."

**C.P.V.**

"This better be good." I murmured to Craig as we walked towards the lounge room.

He put his arm over my shoulder, "Buddy, have I ever not looked out for you?" I looked at his charismatic face and I knew he was right.

"Go get 'em tiger." he slapped my back and pushed me inside.

"Chad Dylan Cooper." I was greeted by Thomason Steel, the newest director in Hollywood who managed to make small films into blockbuster hits. This man was a genius. A fucking work of art when it came to knowing the right scripts and putting it on camera.

"Tom," I smiled at how coincidentally he was here. Thanks Craig, "How's it going?"

"Great." he shook my hand and sat down, "I'm on a role with some productions and your name came up."

"Really?" I wasn't surprised. I knew what was going on, I've heard these talks all my life.

"Yeah, you make big bucks. You're the star of Hollywood kid." Kid? Really? Everything else was true.

"What do you got in mind?" I asked casually. I'm always one for ideas, but in the end it's always my call.

"The script is on it's way to you." he laughed, "Lets just say Australia can't wait."

"Australia?" my eyes widened.

"Hell yeah! It's got it all, the beach, the girls, perfect locations for some jam packed action."

"Australia, huh?"

"Just say when and you're in."

"I don't know."

"Come on, it will be a great jump for your career. It's a big role… If you think you can't handle it-"

"No, I can handle it."

"Ah-huh."

"When?"

"Alright! We film in June all the way through the fall and you'll be back on time for Season 8 next winter."

"And?"

"It's a big opportunity, you'll earn so much dough you'll be able to sleep for five years straight."

"Call my agent- and set up some paperwork."

"Sounds good." he said, "You wont be disappointed."

"Alright guys, have a good night, if you don't mind I have a beautiful lady waiting for me upstairs."

"Not a problem, we'll talk later."

That was a rush. Australia for five months. No Sonny? I'm not sure what was going to happen and that was a month away, I was in no rush to think ahead that far. I went back upstairs to find our cubicle empty. I looked around and went to the bar at the end.

"Have you seen a brunette around here?" I asked the bartender who was cleaning up.

"Gold dress?"

"Yes." I felt relieved.

"Yeah, she left with some guy named Hayden." Oh no. Not that guy again. The last time I saw him, he laid his lips on Sonny's and was all over the cover of Tween Weekly.

"How long?"

"About ten minutes ago."

"Thanks."

"Hey, you're the guy she was talking about?"

"What?" I looked at him in confusion. She was talking about me?

"You're going to hurt her, she was right."

"Excuse me?" I felt the heat rise on my neck and was ready to jump the bar.

"Something about Cosmos and different girls." I was so lost. I had know idea what he was talking about or her for a matter of fact.

"Whatever."

"She was a bit staggered." he added and I stopped, not turning to look at him. I just left.

I leaned over the railing and looked over all the people downstairs. My eyes flashed over everyone, their clothes and hair. It was easy to make a face out from up here then it was down there. I found Sonny dancing with a tall guy who I despised. My blood boiled as it raced through my veins, picking up with every breath I took.

I went downstairs and made my way through the crowd as I watched him touch her. His hands were on her hips and they moved to the beat of the music. Her moves were soft and fun as he latched onto her. I didn't like it. I had never had such a dark feeling come over me until now. This was just crazy. I wanted his hands off her and I wanted her in my arms. I should have been the one dancing with her. Stupid me told her she could dance but I didn't think she would do it with other men.

"How'd it go?" I heard Craig's voice as he turned me around by my shoulder.

"Not now." I huffed looking over at Sonny, so I couldn't lose her in the crowd. I had to keep sight on her or she would most likely move somewhere else.

"What's wrong?" his voice was calm yet alarmed from the feedback I was giving. His eyes traveled through the crowd and found what I had been so rudely awakened by.

"What's going on with you too?" he asked. I looked at him clueless at how to answer.

"I-." I stopped and looked at her again, I watched her dance with Hayden, noticing she wouldn't allow herself to grind on him like everyone else was doing.

"I think were together." I can't believe I said that. Yeah, sure, I wanted her. I wanted all of her. But this only started out as a bet, and thanks to my raging hormones, I've caused a wild storm.

"You think?" I heard the humor in his voice and I turned to look at his face which seemed amused.

"It's complicated." I stated.

"Well, uncomplicated it." He was always good at giving advice. I was not in the mood for his sarcastic humor, and I was about ready to blow up on Hayden if he didn't get he damn hands off her waist… No, her hips?

I immediately stalked off towards the dance floor and walked up the levels. Pushing my way through people.

I took her hand gently which made her look at me, "Chad!" she screamed excitedly, "Where have you been?"

My hands rested on her hips and I looked at Hayden who was just starring at us. My focus turned back to Sonny as she turned herself around and wrapped her arms around my neck. I could smell champagne on her breath as she leaned in and kissed me. She lost herself in the kiss and attacked my lips, as she ran her hands through my hair. I could taste the rich sweet champagne that lingered in her mouth and set itself on her tongue. I pulled away and she started dancing again loosening herself from me.

Hayden moved towards her and I stopped him abruptly with my hand on his chest.

"I don't think so." I warned.

"Sorry, Chad, but she wanted to dance."

"Yeah well she's drunk for the first time and she's mine."

"Yeah, I forgot, you claim them until breakfast."

"Fuck you." I said viscously. Taking a step towards him. I could see the tempting look in his eye, but I could tell he was wasted just as much as Sonny.

Sonny's arms slithered around my chest and she leaned up from behind me and nipped my earlobe with her teeth causing me to quiver. Deep inside I was starting to go in overdrive. She had no idea what she did to me when she did that.

"Don't fight." she whispered against my skin, "I just want to dance. Come dance with me Chad." I gave Hayden a nasty look, as he took the hint from sonny. She didn't want him. She wanted me. It was always me.

"Sonny-" he finger came up to my mouth and slipped inside. I gently tugged on her finger with my teeth as she moved against me. Her waist moved against mine in such a sexy way. I ran my hands over and over on her hips and waist before I finally grasped onto her perfect hips.

"Shh… I want you to dance with me." she said so seductively, traces of stimulation warmed me deep inside.

**S.P.V.**

The room was spinning and I could feel Chad behind me as I turned around and started dancing against him. His strong arms held my body close to him and gripped his hands onto my hips. I could feel him moving against me at the same beat. He started off a bit slower and we eventually got on the same page.

The music was overpowering and it held us like an invisible force. I couldn't stop nor did I want too. After a while I could feel Chad's arousal against my ass. I grinded against it and he burring his face into my neck. His tongue flicked my sensitive skin and his teeth grazed my neck. One of his hands raised up and grasped my breast. I moaned leaning my head back against him. I starred up at the fluorescent ceiling that was so far away.

Chads constant kisses moved against my hot neck and I laughed as the music pounded through the club. The rhythm sped up and the lights flashed quicker and quicker. My body was in ecstasy as his right hand felt my left breast through the dress. He squeezed and continuously rubbed up and down focusing on the center where I ached to be touched the most.

The bottle of champagne that I consumed by myself upstairs was taking over me and I had know care in the world where we were. I wanted Chad at this very moment. I dropped my free hand that wasn't wrapped around his neck, making it's way to his leg. As I kept grinding on him, I massaged his thigh and he groaned against my skin.

"Not here." his warm breath tickled my ear.

"No." I smiled and turned around, holding onto his shoulders.

The music was fast and I decided to keep it that way. I started dancing provocatively and I moved my hips in a circular motion. We were less then a foot away and as much as I wanted to be on him, he needed me to stop. I through my head back and closed my eyes as I kept up my wild dancing. I felt his hands grip onto my hips again and I knew he was watching me. I could feel his longing gaze on my body, sizing me up as I moved so seductively. It was like sex with out sex on a dance floor.

My body tingled from all the excitement and I felt a head rush every time I opened my eyes. I had to keep them closed so I wouldn't feel so dizzy with the lights. I was on fire from all the intensifying lights and body heat surrounding me. I trailed my hand up Chad and snaked my arm around his neck and I held onto him so I wouldn't fall. I was loosing my grip on reality as I felt like I was going to pass out. His arms moved around my entire body and I felt as if I was being carried.

I blacked out feeling cool leather beneath me and fresh air hitting my skin. The moment came where I heard nothing else but the music fading entirely and Chad's comforting voice telling me to sleep.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this!**

**READ & REVIEW PLease.**

**Also, for those of you who are/were a fan of "Emotional Hurricane"  
I have posted a new story that is just as supernatural/fantasy/romance.  
It's gonna be just as steamy and sexy with Channy and it's best read at night in the dark ;)**

**If you're a fan of Gypsies, magic and tricks.... Then please read it and please review. **

**It's called "Moonless Nights"**

**Thank you so much... I love YOU ALL!**

**:)**

**DMLVT6963**


	9. Day Five: Part One

**Please forgive any errors... I didn't really look over it... Haha. I was kind of in a rush to post it for you awesome people. **

* * *

My head spun as I starred at the inside of my eyelids. I felt awake, yet I couldn't open my eyes just yet. I felt around, feeling the cool sheets beneath me and the thin jewels that my dress was made of. I laid there for a few minutes, listening to the silence of the room, smelling light traces of vanilla and lavender. I stretched my legs, that had been so comfortably bent towards my stomach. I gently moved my head around on the soft full cloud that felt like a pillow.

Blinking a few times, while I tried to regain my consciousness, I realized where I was. I slowly sat up, feeling the room move around me. I quickly closed my eyes and comforted my head with my hands. I rubbed my temples until the dizziness subsided. I opened my eyes once again and I took in the scenery.

I was in Chads room, laying in his big dark bed. The comforter was half hanging off the end of his bed and the sheets were a mess. I was still in my dress and shoes. I slid my hand under my dress to feel for my underwear, and sure enough they were still on… and they were completely dry.

His room was lit with a few white candles that sat burning on his night stands and a few incense sticks that were burning in nicely polished wood handlers. The smoke was transparent as I watched it burn. The smell was soft and comforting as I took a deep breath. His room was quite large so the smoke wasn't heavy or stinky in anyway. I gently laid back down, laying my head down on the pillow. Feeling it sink in, I sighed and looked towards the window, that wasn't covered fully from the drapes. It was pitch black outside. A green glow that came from the pool was faint as it lit up the view. I yawned realizing, I couldn't remember all that happened last night. I was sure it was morning… I just wasn't sure what time it was exactly.

My stomach felt a bit queasy and my head pounded with each blink. I had absolutely no energy as I laid there. I closed my eyes and decided to just relax, hoping I would fall back asleep.

After a few minutes, what felt like forever, I felt the bed shift. A strong presence came over me and feeling lips touch my chin softly, then my jaw. It moved around a few times, passing my neck, to the hollow of my throat, then towards my shoulder.

My skin tingled, as I knew whose amazing sensual lips were slyly kissing me.

I brought my hand up touching the back of his neck and softly caressed his skin with my fingernails, once in awhile brushing his amazing hair. He suddenly stopped and rested his cheek upon my breast and he laid his arm over my stomach. I heard him inhale softly and exhale as he did so.

I could lay like this forever. I slid my hand down the back of his shirt under his collar. I touched his skin and I shuddered as I felt the spark ignite through my. I smiled while he laid there, possibly falling asleep. His breath was calm and peaceful.

He reacted to my touching on his back and neck, and started caressing the inside of my arm that laid along side of me on the sheets. He stroked gently from the inside of my elbow down to my wrist, continuously. I twitched a few times from the sweet tickles it caused every once in awhile.

His soft finger tips trailed themselves along my sensitive skin and he hit the right spots every time.

"It's so quiet." I sighed. My voice was so low. I was partly falling asleep, yet at the same time, I was fighting my bodies desires.

"Mmm." he moaned just as soft as my words.

"Are you sleeping?"

"No." his voice was mesmerizing and it made me sigh as his hand ran down my arm and entwined itself with my hand and gently played with my fingers.

I brought my leg up a bit and I leaned my knee cap on his waist. His head didn't move off my chest and he was comfortable.

"What time is it?"

"A little after three." his voice sounded a bit muffled as he was succumbing to sleep.

"My head hurts."

"You'll be okay." he said comfortingly, "I don't want to give you anything for it because you downed a whole bottle of champagne."

"Are you serious?" I moaned.

"Mm-hmm."

Our voices came to a silence and we both fell asleep.

I stretched a bit as I opened my eyes to the sunlight that was streaming through Chads window. I recalled our early encounter just a few hours ago in bed, but the night previous at the club was a bit hazy. I couldn't roll over off my side, as Chad was pressed against my back, with his arm curled around my chest. His hand was completely steady as he laid soundly asleep. I could tell his head was in the pillow, seeing that I could turn my head comfortably.

I smiled, grabbing onto his hand that was so limp on the mattress. I held onto it as I closed my eyes and enjoyed the serenity of this wonderful morning. A lot had happened within the past few days and I learned a lot more about myself and I discovered feelings, that I had never known existed.

I felt Chad stir a bit when his phone started to ring. His rude awakening caused him to groan and pull away from me. I looked over my shoulder and watched him shut his phone off in the middle of his phone ringing and toss it across the room. It landed with a soft thump. He pulled me towards him and laid back down.

Closing his eyes, his warm steady breath upon my neck quickened my pulse and I felt small eruptions and stirs in my lower region. Every time he breathed against my neck he would touch all the right sensitive spots without any knowledge of it.

I noticed my heels were gone, knowing I must have kicked them off while I was asleep.

"Chad?"

"Hmm?"

"Wake up." I pleaded in a sweet voice.

"It's too early." he grunted against my neck.

"It's seven." I said looking at the clock behind him on his nightstand. The incense and candles were burned out. I suddenly missed them and the orangey dimness that it gave off in the bedroom early this morning.

"That's early." I could feel him smiling against my skin. His intoxicating lips curved into a smile, that I know would make me weak in the knees if I saw it.

"I'm lonely." I gave off baby voice.

"Sure you are." he laughed rolling off of me and laying on his back. He propped one of his hands behind his head and looked at me with his beautiful ocean like eyes.

I crawled near him and startled his waist.

"I can't believe you would allow me to sleep in this uncomfortable dress." I complained with a devious smile.

"You should have said something." he reached his hands up and pulled the zipper down that was on the left side of my dress underneath my underarm.

I watched his eyes as he pulled my dress of, up over my head, leaving me in nude lacy panties and a matching strapless bra. His eyes roamed over my body and his hand ran over the skin on my stomach.

"You could have slept like this."

"You could have undressed me."

"No." he paused, "You were asleep. That was the last thing I was going to do."

"I trust you."

"It doesn't matter." he said softly.

I leaned forward, still straddling him, and I laid my head on his strong chest. I listened to his heartbeat and I smiled as he traced patterns along on my back. His fingers came to my bra and he unclasped it, letting the back strap fall equally off my back. I didn't move an inch, leaving my breast still in it's place in the bra cups.

"You're back is so small." he sighed as he continued tracing and rubbing my back.

I fought the constant urgency of grinding against him while I was so close on him and he was making me feel so good. When all of a sudden a few things came back to me as I laid on him seeing swirls and flashes of lights in my head. I saw the red drinks and limes and cherries flowing I them.

"Chad?"

"Yeah?"

"Have you slept with a lot of girls?" I felt his body stiffen as the words uncontrollably poured out of my mouth.

"Why you ask?" he seemed caught off guard and his hesitation of answering made it a bit obvious.

"Well, I was talking to some people and they said you slept with different girls every time you went out."

"What people?" his voice was more curious then stern. His hand hadn't stopped rubbing my back.

"Just someone who was at the bar."

"You spoke to the bartender about me last night." he stated.

"I did?" I asked him in confusion. Why would I talk about Chad to a bartender?

"Yeah." he sighed, "That dumb bartender who served you that entire fucking bottle of champagne told me."

"What did I say?" I asked lifting myself off his chest so I could see his face.

"Something about Cosmos and me hurting you." the words came out of his mouth quite painfully and I felt a stab in my heart as the memories were slowly coming back to me, "You told him I was a player?" his eyes widened with hurt as he starred into my guilty eyes.

"No, I just told him what Craig had said." I rambled in worry and I suddenly heard myself slip. I covered my mouth with my hand as I felt the heat rush through me and not in a good way. I saw his eyes widen and he looked pissed.

"Craig?"

"It wasn't his fault, I just over thought."

"What did he say?"

"Nothing."

"Sonny?" he said a bit more sternly.

"He and Cat-"

"Catalina too?" he seemed outrage that they were talking to me in such a manner.

"Well, Cat defended you. Craig had too much last night and he was saying stuff about how you give orgasms similar to a Cosmo." I said panicking, when I felt him push up off the bed and getting out from underneath me, "Cat said you usually don't stay long with a girl… she was surprised that I was still with you."

He stood away from me, with his back towards me. He seemed mad but at the same time he was controlling himself so he wouldn't either call Craig and curse him to hell or storm out on me. He was never the type to yell at me, he tried his best to avoid a fight like that.

"Sonny, this is the same problem we had the other night."

"Chad, I-"

He cut me off, turning around, "If you can't trust me then why do you continue giving into me?"

I looked at him with hurt eyes and I felt embarrassed. I never should have said anything. Next time just play the memory loss card. It would have been so much easier.

"Chad, I trust you, I just can't understand why?" I held my bra in place against my breast.

"Why I was with so many girls?" he looked at my oddly.

"Why you're with me."

"We're not even together." he watched my face drop and my breath hitched. He realized what he said and shook his head as his face softened.

"I didn't mean it like that." He corrected himself as if it was going to erase what he had said. He came towards me and sat on the bed and leaned towards me.

"I mean this was a bet and it turned into something more. I didn't expect that when we made the agreement last week. I just- You mean so much to me, you always have. The last thing I want to do is hurt you."

"Then why is it so bad me knowing about your past?"

"Because I was an idiot. I had some issues and you were part of the problem. I couldn't have you no matter how much I tried. You were so far out of reach and I was always so frustrated. Those girls were nothing."

"Really?" my heart fluttered at his words and how incredibly honest he was with me.

"Really truly." he smiled.

"Chad I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to apologize about." he caressed my cheek.

"Are you mad still?"

"Not at all." he said kissing me softly and pulling away to look at me, "I can never stay mad at you."

I reached down to his pants as he started kissing me and he pulled away from me.

"What are you doing?" he asked breathlessly.

"Pleasuring you." I smiled taking him in for another sweet kiss. My fingers slipped inside of his pants and I was inches away from him when he stopped me, breaking the kiss again.

"We can't Sonny." he moved away off the bed and stood up. I smiled at his coy side and I got on my knees and moved towards him pulling him down by his shoulders. His body landed on mine and I wrapped my legs around his waist.

"Don't be shy." I teased, sliding my hands in the back of his pants.

"Sonny, stop." he laughed, "Not yet."

"But I want you." I moaned loudly trying to break him. I laughed inside as the tables were turned as I was the one trying to get in his pants. How odd was this?

"Chad!" I moaned, I felt him shudder when I did.

"Knock it off." he smiled starring at me.

"Do you think I'm joking?" I asked seriously, pretending to be astounded. I bucked against him and he closed his eyes and bit down on his lower lip as he smiled.

"You are so gonna pay for that." he growled.

I smiled and through my hands on the bed above my head willingly from his threat.

"Do what you will master." I said feverishly with my dramatic acting coming through. I saw him smirk from the corner of my eye, as I laid on the bed waiting in anticipation of what he was going to do, but I didn't show him that.

"I want you," he paused and tore my bra off of me that was laying across my chest and threw it, "to make me," he looked at me again, stopping as he glided his tongue over my breast, "brownies."

My jaw dropped and I looked at him with shocked eyes.

"Brownies?" I said irritated, "You want me to make brownies?"

"Fudge brownies." He corrected me.

"Seriously?" How could he choose chocolate over me. Wasn't my body enough!

"Do it." He said, "Now." he added, like he hadn't made it clear enough.

"Whatever."

"With joy." he pulled my arm, forcing me to lay back down, "Make them with joy." he smiled.

"Oh I will." I said smiling deviously as I got up and left his room.

* * *

**I am so very sorry for the lack of updating. I will update Day Five, Part Two as soon as I finish it... That might take some time though. **

**I hope you enjoyed this... and Thank you so much for all the reviews. You guys are all so amazing, I'm exstatic with how many fans I have for this story. :)**

**DMLVT6963**


	10. Day Five: Part Two

**A/N: Credit for Brownies and sexy corset, goes to the amazing tinkelbell11. Love ya!**

* * *

I sized myself up as I looked at myself in the mirror. The sexy pink and white corset that gripped around my chest and waist held tight and slid over my nice curves. The silky material was draped over with exquisite fine lace in some places. Along with a sexy pair of similar low cut panties. The bright sexy silk bows on my garter belt, one laid on each lower hip strap. A white silky and pink lace bow sat on the edge of the corset on top of my breast.

I turned to the side to take in my appearance. My pink suede high pumps lifted me about five inches higher and flattered my thin toned legs. I grinned in the mirror as I tossed my hair out of it's clip, the curls fell wild and loose in every direction.

I strutted down the hall towards the staircase and went downstairs. I came to the side entrance of the kitchen, and leaned my body against the door way, arching my back inward. I ran my hand slowly along the frame behind me and gripped the frame above my head.

All the time, I felt Chads eyes on me. I could feel the heat coming from his side of the kitchen. His breath was probably heavy with desire and need as I flaunted myself like a playboy in front of a photographer. I turned my head towards him and smiled teasingly while biting my lower lip. His indulgence with my new attire, left him helpless like it was a spell he had fallen under.

"What are you doing?" I could hear the uncertainty in his voice. The rough sweet tone that came from his succulent lips, told me he was raging with lust.

"I'm making you brownies, remember?" I said innocently.

"Hmmm" I heard him moan from across the room with thought and humor entangling itself around the situation in front of him. My skin burned from the penetration of his eyes raped my body.

"Is that a problem?" I asked seductively.

"Not at all."

"Good, because I wouldn't care if it was." I snapped at him in frustration.

"Good luck." he said and walked out of the room. He left me with a sunken feeling and I huffed in frustration. It was like my effect on him was all an act. He has more self control, then I thought he did.

I started baking the sweet dessert, feeling the heat in the kitchen from the oven. I felt my temperature heighten as I stayed near waiting for them to finish. The counter was covered lightly in flour, as he gave me no choice but to make it from scratch. I hadn't put anything away, because I was waiting t see if I screwed up this batch.

I lifted myself up on the counter next to the sink and I lifted my right leg, bringing my knee up. I used the counter to help push my suede heel of my foot. It landed on the floor with a high tap. I saw a dark figure enter from the side of the kitchen but I ignored it as, I started to unclip my garter on the right side of my thigh.

I wanted the lacy stockings off so my warm skin could finally breath. There was no chance that this was going to work, as I had been in this for an hour and Chad obviously wasn't bothered by it in anyway.

"There not done." I said feverishly as I as I focused my eyes on my thighs.

My nerves started to act up and I could feel the sour butterflies filling my stomach up. I was embarrassed partly for even thinking I could be sexy enough to break him. Who was I fooling? Not Chad, that's for sure.

His hand came under my chin and lifted my head up. His eyes were demurring and beautiful.

"Let me help." he said tenderly. His voice was soft and sweet like honey on the tip of your tongue.

I moved my hands from his and I shivered silently as I felt his cool fingers hook into one of my nylons and roll it down nonchalantly. He was careful with ease and unrushed. His breathing was steady as I watched his chest rise at a normal rate.

I was afraid to talk while he slid the silky soft nylon down past my knee, his hand lingering on my skin deliberately to feel me. I closed my eyes as he continued gently pulling it off my naked foot. His hand felt my warm foot and massaged it for a few seconds, before he looked me in the eyes.

I took a sharp breath, when I opened my eyes, to find his burning into mine. His cool eyes were charged with heat and lust. The color was deep and dark like an ocean from underneath.

He lifted my other leg without question and proceeded the same thing. This time he took my heel off and placed it on the counter next to me. I laid my head back and closed my eyes as he pursued his actions from last time. Before I had time to open my eyes he had placed his soft lips on the base of my throat and easily sucked. I moaned immediately from the feeling of his tongue on my hot skin. His mouth trailed down towards my quickly rising breast. My breath had exceeded as he started touching me. His fingers ran along the strings on both sides of me that held the corset in place.

He stopped kissing and started to just caress my skin along the top of my breast with his lips. I lowered my legs down and wrapped them around his waist as he laid his head on the lace of my corset that sat on my breast.

"You're going to burn my brownies and then you're going to have to slave away in this hot kitchen making another batch." he mumbled appealingly.

I pushed him away from me, unwrapping my legs and hopped of the counter.

I opened the oven , after grabbing a mitt off the counter and pulled it out. They were done and smelled heavy of rich intoxicating chocolate.

"Not bad." he said approvingly. I looked at him catching his eyes on my lower waist.

"Chad, I need some air." I started to move away when a hand ran through my hair from behind and pulled. I jerked backwards, slamming into his body.

"Did I say you could go?" his voice was stern and sharp. It sent a shiver of fear down my spine.

"It's hot, I can't breath." I complained.

"Then you shouldn't allow yourself to get all worked up like that." He saw right through me. He knew I wanted to get away from him and he was enjoying it.

"But-"

"No," he groaned fiercely in my ear, putting his hand over my moth tightly, "You leave when I say you can. You understand?" I nodded my head and kept silent, even my breathing was quiet.

He held me tightly against him, covering my mouth still. His free hand roamed over my lacy stomach, and moved down between my legs. I backed up against him as his fingers touched me. He moved them so well against my covered moistness. He moved his fingers so well. He knew everything when it came to pleasing a woman. He was so good at this.

He started playing with the seam of my panties, pushing it over a little and touching my wet flesh. I shuddered when I felt his skin rub on me. His finger was moist from my soaked panties. I let out a few soft moans as he worked his towards my entrance. I was on fire and I could feel the sharp tingles erupting inside from the anticipation of feeling him penetrate me.

He was deliberately taking his time, causing it to become agonizingly slow. I was going to scream but I bit my tongue knowing that would make him deliberate. I Wouldn't give into what he wanted me to do. I wanted him more then anything, I needed it. I wanted to feel him inside of me.

I gasped when I felt the tip of his finger rub my entrance in circular motion. He moved around my clit, spreading my lips open, releasing more of my wetness. It was the first time I had ever had something done like that. Not even I had ever touched myself in such a way.

"Damn, you're so wet." he said, hitting my cheek with hot breath. Breath I wanted to breath off. His hand moved from my jaw, down around my throat. He held me in the most perfect grip.

"Do you like that?" his voice was sultry enough to make me melt. He continued teasing me, making me more wet, playing with the walls of my entrance. I breathed out another moan, but my voice slightly gave out. I was so out of it.

Within a matter of seconds he slid one of his fingers inside of me, taking me by surprise. Out of reflexes I brought one of my legs up to cross my thigh over the other, but that didn't stop him. He was already inside of me.

"That's only going to hold me tighter." he said.

I felt the pressure of his finger inside of me as he slowly started to pump me. I buried the side of my face onto his throat. I squeezed my eyes tightly shut as I felt another one of his fingers push itself inside of me along with his other finger.

"Oh God!" I screamed as it slowly slid in, spreading me further open. Gripping onto his shoulder behind me, and tightening my another arm around his neck. My finger nails dug into the back of his neck as he started pumping faster and faster.

My legs were shaking and I was losing feeling in my legs. If it weren't for Chad holding onto me from behind I would have fallen down. No wonder why sex was done preferably in a bed. You're body stops working and only the arousal isn't numb.

My body was reacting in a way it had never done before. My body laid against Chads, defenselessly. I moaned constantly as his fingers worked my up to a near climax. I could feel a strong sensation building deep within me. He was so close to getting to it; I was close.

"You going to cum?" he whispered to me.

I ignored his question and focused on my heavy breathing. I sounded like I was going to die from lack of oxygen. My heart was going a million miles per hour and I was worried it was going to explode before me.

"Well if you're not going to answer-" he stopped half way through his sentence and pulled his fingers out of me.

"No!" I screamed at him, grabbing on to him tighter, my other hand releasing his shoulder. I grabbed on to his hand and held it tight against my entrance.

"No, please don't!" I couldn't believe my own ears. Was I begging? What the hell did he do to me?

"Shh." he said urgently in my ears as he wrapped his arm around my waist, holding me tightly against him.

"Chad." I continued whining, only much more softer this time. He placed his finger against my mouth and traced my lower lip, before sliding his wet moist finger inside my mouth. I closed tightly around it and sucked on it.

He pulled it out of my mouth and I let go unwillingly. Chad took my hand and spread my fingers apart. He slowly posistioned my finger on my clit, sliding it in for me. I closed my eyes and relaxed, allowing him to do what he wanted, as long as it made me feel good. It was wierd, I admit, to feel the inside of myself. It was full of soaking wet warmth, like a jacuzzi during a summer night. I could feel my walls around my finger moving against it. It was tight and so sexy. After a few pumps, which Chad guided with my hand, he pulled my finger out and had me suck it off. I closed my eyes, moaning while it was in my mouth.

My body was already worked up, I was still there when he finally put his fingers back inside of me. Spreading me open again. It hurt for a few seconds when he did it, like it had before but it was an amazing feeling. Immediately I felt the pressure again, it was ten times greater the first time.

I ran my nails roughly against his neck and I screamed as he pumped in and out of me harder and faster. The wild built deep inside of me was nearing again, quicker then it took the last time. My legs started to shake a bit and breath went insane again.

I screamed as he gave me a sharp tingly explosion that erupted deep inside of me. I felt my we thighs close over each other a bit, while his fingers were still inside of me. I was breathing rapidly as if I were hyperventilating. I felt my knees bending as he lowered me, laying me against the cold hard tile.

He pulled his fingers out of me and I saw him suck them clean and dry. Afterwards, he came down and kissed the top of my head, before he got up and left the kitchen.

I was left laying on the floor completely lifeless from what I had experienced. Chad had given me my first orgasm.

It was a few seconds later, he walked right back in the kitchen to where I was laying. He did something on the counter and walked out again, only this time I noticed he had come back for a brownie.

What an ass.

He walked back in, "You can leave the kitchen now." he winked at me.

"But," he pointed around the kitchen, "after you clean up." He walked out for the last time.

Even more of an ass.

* * *

**Haha... So what did you think? Sorry it took a while. My brain is already moving on to another chapter, even more hotter and more wilder. I'm ready for some "M" teasing and pleasing if you know what I mean. ;)**

Give me your ideas... and no... I have not forgotten about the sexy jacuzzi... but I need more Day Five isn't over yet!

**What else is Chad going to do? What about Sonny, what will this amazing experience of an orgasm to do her? Will Chad get some of his own orgasms?**

**Please Review.**

**DMLVT6963**


	11. Day Five: Part Three

The day was becoming more and more hot and frustrating for me. I couldn't clean up fast enough. I wanted to get in the same room with Chad, when the other half of me wanted to hide in my bedroom for the remaining of the day.

When I finally made it up to my room, I changed into torn jean shorts and strapless chiffon layered top. It was probably one of my favorite tops out of all the cloths he bought me. The color was a soft summer white and it looked great on me. I pulled my hair back in a sloppy pony tail and head back down stairs when I stopped half way.

I heard clanking noised coming from behind me. I turned around and looked up the stairs toward the hall I had just came from. I cautiously walked back up and followed the noise, when it stopped. I figured it was coming from Chad's gym. I stayed close to the wall and peeked inside. His shirtless toned body laid down on the weight lift. I watched his biceps and triceps flex constantly as he lifts heavy weights above his head.

My mouth watered and I felt a the excitement flash through me. My thighs became warm and I felt the aching desire between my legs. I sighed and laid my head against the frame quietly. I couldn't take my eyes off him as he continued lifting over and over. I listened to his heavy, yet steady breaths as he exhaled and inhaled properly.

I carefully got on my knees and crawled over to where he was. I kneeled at the end of him, as I looked over his body. I remembered him when he was naked in front of me and I was to scared to actually look at him. The time when his towel fell of him when he was between my legs, passionately kissing me and taking my clothes off. Inside the steam room.

I quivered as I thought of it and felt a small release below. I reached my hand into my shorts and felt myself. I was wet all over again. Oh God.

I removed my hand and eased my way up over him on the weight bench. One knee placed in between his legs. I lowered myself and kissed his bare stomach. He didn't flinch at all, he was to focused on his weight lifting, so he wouldn't hurt himself.

I trailed my eager and hungry tongue over his abs, tracing each and everyone of them. My mouth came up to his nipple and I sucked it into my mouth. I heard him put the weights back in their place above his head.

"What are you doing?" his voice was husky from his hard work out. I blew off his question and nibbled on his nipple. I heard him shudder and I smiled as I grazed it with my nipple. I held it between my teeth and teased the tip with tongue.

I brought my hand up on his leg, until I found his erection. He was hard and throbbing beneath his shorts. I slipped my hand underneath his shorts, sliding my open hand up the rest of his thigh. He was wearing briefs and I moaned from the thought of what he would look like in them.

Still, swirling my tongue around his hard nipple, I massaged his member. The bulge was over stimulating from just touching it, I craved to feel it, to taste it, to ride on it.

I lifted my other leg up on the other side of his leg and crawled up on him, setting myself right on top of him. His bulge was pressing directly on my already wet entrance. When I finally opened my eyes before I started grinding on it, I looked at him. One of his hands was behind his head, and he was starring at me. His position was more then sexy, it was enough to make me come.

I smiled at him nervously and he smirked back, bringing his free hand up on my thigh. His hand cupped around my ass, sliding his fingers inside the bottom of my shorts. His finger was close to my entrance and I knew I had his permission to go.

Slowly, I started to grind on him, moving my hips in a circular motion, as if I was on a dance floor. I felt him easily thrust against me with my steady rhythm. His fingers slipped underneath me, so they were between us, rubbing my clit up and down.

I picked up the speed, it felt so good. I didn't want to stop. I laughed when I felt him groan while he tried to slide his finger inside of me. How he was going to finger me while I dry humped his dick, was beyond me. I caught him smiling at me with the same humor as I.

"Baby, that feels good." he moaned.

H removed his hand, and pulled my top down. It slid off my breast easily. Placing his hands on my back, he pushed me forward, and took my breast into his mouth. I moaned from the feeling.

"Oh Chad"

"Yeah baby, say my name."

"Ohhh Chad!" I moaned louder, smiling.

"That's it baby." he said as he bit down on my erected nipple. I bit my lip hard, as I felt the sting shoot through my chest from his bite.

"Chad- I want more"

"Hmm- Take what you want baby." he released my nipple and started leaving butterfly kisses all over my chest, before he took in the other nipple.

I tugged on my shirt as I tried to lift it up off my waist line. Chad detached his mouth from my breast and took my shirt off. His hands ran over my smooth skin and he pulled me up on him closer and laid me backwards so he was on top.

I loved it when he was between my legs it turned me on so much and I went nuts feeling him taking control of me.

"What do you want?" he asked looking at me with lustful eyes.

"Everything. Anything." I rushed the words, as if time was wasting.

He sat up and started unbuttoning my shorts and started to slide them off when I stopped him.

"What?" he asked. I had his total attention and that was amazing that he connected with me on all levels. He was always concerned if something was wrong, or if I was hurt or upset. He was the best thing I could ever ask for, and that was one of the reason why I trusted him and myself to be so intimate. I knew I was safe.

"Not me again." I said quietly, assure of what I wanted to do but unsure how to do it.

"What do you mean?" he looked at me with bewildered eyes.

"I want to-" I drifted off, embarrassed at how to say it. Instead I looked down at his erection, which was a little smaller then it was a few minutes ago.

"Are you sure?" he asked in great comfort. I shook my head.

"Okay," he back up from me and laid back down on the bench, "Anything you want." I heard him say under his breath.

I sat in front of him, looking at his pants. Oh boy. This was something I'd been thinking about. I knew I wanted to do it, I was just so nervous. I didn't really know how to do anything. He was teaching me new things, and I was learning in the process.

Slowly I reached for the waistband of his shorts, and started to pull them down. His white briefs were so unbelievably sexy on him. I bit my lip as I reached inside his briefs. I touched his dick and I felt the heat penetrate through my skin. It was so hot and I felt it harden in my hand within seconds. I ran my hand along it, before I wrapped my hand around it.

I pulled it out of his briefs, as Chad helped by lowering them a bit. I looked at in awe as I took in the length, it wasn't too big or to small. Actually, it looked delicious.

I stroked it a few times, feeling it the entire base. My mouth watered, licking my lips, I leaned forward bringing it to my lips. I felt the smooth warm skin on his head touch my lips. I licked it once before tracing my lips with it.

I could hear Chad's breathing become less then steady. I opened my mouth and sucked in the head slowly, causing Chad to moan softly. The feel of it in my mouth was unbelievable. I captured the heat in my mouth as I took more of him in. As I swirled my tongue around him, I used my hand to slowly stroke him up and down.

I closed my eyes as I continued pleasuring him. I felt butterflies in my stomach, as I heard him groan a few times. I was quite nervous as I sucked on him. I wasn't really sure what I was suppose to do, but I guess I was doing it right. I was careful not to touch him with my teeth as I took him into my mouth faster and faster.

I pulled him out and ran my tongue over him, leaving wet kisses on the base.

"Sonny, put it back in." I heard him say quietly.

Being his slave for the week, I obeyed with pleasure. I felt him push himself further into my mouth as I started taking him in again.

"Just like that." he groaned a bit louder.

I continued the rhythm as he approached his orgasm. His hands ran through my hair and tugged tightly.

"I'm cumin Sonny." he groaned urgently pulling himself out of my mouth. He jerked himself hard and fast as neared.

I felt him cum on my breast immediately, along with his raspy moans. The warmth of his sperm on my breast was arousing. Chad laid back breathing heavily. I sat up and touched my breast with the tips of my finger. The thick white liquid sat, slowly running down the curve of my breasts.

Chad sat up a bit and looked at me as my finger approached my mouth. I smiled a him before I put my finger in my mouth. He watched my hungry eyes. I noticed for the first time, how sexy his mouth was. His lips were full and succulent. I crawled over his stomach and traced his mouth with my other hand. The connection was so strong between us.

I felt a new sensation of feelings course through my body. My skin was warm and my breathing was more then normal, it was calm. I starred into his eyes realizing exactly what was happening. My heart was skipping beats and my stomach was taken over with a mass of butterflies.

His features were soft and relaxed, but I saw the immediate lust in his eyes.

Is it possible that I was falling head over heels for him. Was it- love, that I was feeling?

I washed my breast off in the bathroom as Chad went to order us some food. I stood in the mirror topless starring at myself. I was so caught up in the world of sex these past few days. Part of me was scared, but I knew how fascinating it was. To explore my bodies desires and give it back was beyond staggering. I felt the excitement when I was with him. My body sang, and my blood raced when I was with him. I yearned for his touch, more then I ever thought was possible. He introduced a whole new world to me.

I was eager to learn more and to spend my time with him. Being physical was more then just sex and satisfaction with Chad. It was intimate and pleasuring. It warmed me deep inside and shot electricity out of my finger tips and toes. He had full control of the situation and I wouldn't want it any other way.

I changed into my small embellished bikini top. The bedazzled jewelry was a beach significance. The multi colors matched the peach material underneath it. After tying the thin straps around my back and neck, I slid on the peach colored brazilian bottoms. I grabbed one of the many cute light short rompers that were still neatly in their bags.

I pulled a white soft on, tying the string around my waist so if fit correctly. The thin straps against my shoulders. It was light as a feather and it was drop dead adorably comfortable. I combed my hair out and went downstairs.

I met Chad in the living room as he played with the phone in his hands. I smiled as I came up from behind the couch, wrapping my arms around his neck and placing a kiss on his jaw.

"Hi." he said sweetly as he gripped onto my arms, flipping me over the couch so I was in his lap.

"You hungry?" he asked.

"Yeah."

"What are you craving?"

"I don't know."

"Pizza, Chinese, Italian?" his hand rummaged through the food coupons that laid scattered on the couch next to us, "Your choice." he said.

"Pizza?" I said, "Hot wings?" I smiled.

"Sure." he dialed the phone number and started ordering the food.

I left kisses all over his face as he was ordering. I trailed my lips down his neck and sucked on his skin. He wiggled a bit under me as I threw his concentration off. He was holding back laughter as I kept biting him.

"Yeah, that's all." he said, biting his lip after ward.

As soon as he turned the phone off I jumped off of him and ran.

"Oh no you don't!" He yelled after me, "Sonny!"

I could hear him gaining on me as ran down another hall towards the back doors. I quickly opened the door and closed it one him, causing him to hit the glass. He looked at me with destruction, that made me more scared of getting caught. I ran past the table when I heard the door slam close. I screamed in laughter when he grabbed me, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Thought you could get away, huh?" His voice was illuminating with great playfulness.

"No!" I screamed as he picked me up. I kicked as I held onto his arms that were lifting me off the ground by my waist.

"Oh, yes." he chuckled.

"No, Chad!" I screamed again, "Don't!" I kept screaming and laughing uncontrollably as he held me above the pool by the deep end.

The last thing I heard before my body hit the water was his laughing. My scream was cut short from going under. I hit the bottom of the pool, my hands feeling around on the ground a bit before I finally got myself in the right position to swim back up.

"Chad!" I yelled in short breath.

"I'm sorry", he said as he came up behind me, wrapping his arms around me and pulling me back under.

I felt his hands feel my romper and take it off my body. I swam away from him and came back up for air for a few short seconds, when he pulled my ankle. I was having an fun time playing with him in the pool. He was amazing in every way. Wait? What? How has any of this actually happened? Wasn't it just last week, that we hated each other? I smiled inside at how much had changed in the past five days.

He turned me around pinning my against the wall at the end of the pool. We came up together for air. He held me close to him and I wrapped my arms around his bare back. His body felt so good. It always did. His muscles were so strong and natural. Nothing bulky or ripped. I kissed his shoulder gently and laid my head on it. I looked at the waterfall near the rocky wall on the right side of the pool, that was hidden beautifully in giant green plants. The sky was red and purple as the sun slowly started to set. I breathe din the scent of his cologne that lingered on his skin and the fresh flowers that surrounded parts of the plants near the waterfall. The only noise was the waterfall, softly clashing into the pool. I smiled as we stayed in each others embrace, within the comfortable water. The light warm breeze that came once in a few minutes, raised goosebumbs on my arms.

"Sonny?" his voice was alluring, and sensual with care.

"Yes Chad?" I asked pulling my head back so I could look at his beautiful face.

"I-" he was interrupted by his intercom that was hooked up to the doorbell.

"I'll be right back." he said, letting me go and swimming towards the stairs of the pool. I watched him walk into the house.

I did a few laps before he came back. I enjoyed the cool water, that wasn't as cold as it was before. My body temperature was adjusted. Chad came back out with two boxes of food, plates and drinks. He had a towel wrapped around his waist and another over his shoulder, which I'm assuming was for me.

"You coming out?" he said as he put everything down. He turned on the back lights that were near the doors. I noticed the pool lights came on too. The pool glowed of green as kneeled near the stairs.

Chad looked at me and I shook my head smiling. He looked at me with wonder and curiosity. I backed up away from the stairs and gave him a flirtatious grin as I reached behind my back and untied the straps. His eyes glued onto me and watched me carefully as I reached behind my neck. I lowered myself into the water as I neared the middle of the pool.

I held the small bikini top above my head, swinging it around and tossing it across the pool. I threw my head back and laughed wildly. His lips tugged into a sexy smirk as he took the towel off him, letting it hit the ground.

"You're getting dangerous." he said smirking, as he got in the pool and came towards me.

"You've got me on fire." I said smiling tauntingly.

"Oh yeah?" his voice was delicious. I love it. I could listen to it all night.

"Yeah." I nodded my head cautiously.

"What else do I do to you?" he asked seductively as he moved in on me. His hands roaming the skin on my shoulder.

"Erotic explosions."

"Baby, you haven't felt nothing yet." My breathing stopped for a second in my throat.

How was everything he said and did completely and irrevocably voluptuous? I ached inside and out for more of him. Even when I had him doing stuff to me, it still wasn't enough. I needed him all day, everyday. Every hour of the day, I wanted him to commit his body and soul to me. I wanted his hands touching me at all times and feeling the warmth of his entire body wrapped around mine, giving me invitingly strong orgasms.

Was I going sex crazed for Chad?

Chad, ran his wet hands down my naked ribs and stopped at the strings on both sides of my bikini bottoms. He came in taking my mouth into his. Sucking on my tongue and pulling me into his intoxication. I moaned in his racy kisses as we constantly released each others mouths and took them back in again quickly and spontaneously.

His fingers trailed along my thighs a little before focusing on the strings again. He pulled the bows out, releasing the bottoms. I felt them float off me. Instantaneously, Chad thrusted his body against mine, causing me to wrap my legs tightly around him. His tongue dove into my mouth and took over. He forced his strength on me and I moaned into his hot wet mouth. My hands ran down his wet strong back. Trailing my nails sharply against his skin, causing him to bit me tongue roughly. I broke the kiss and screamed a moan so loud, from the stimulation he was causing between my naked thighs. I felt his shaft pulsing against my opening.

I rubbed myself on him, grinding immensely fast. I felt the heat and thickness dying to feel the inside of me through his pants. Chad grabbed my ass and squeezed, as he thrusted himself against my grinding. The outer penetration was addictive as it continued. I wasn't nearly as satisfied as I would be once he takes my virginity. I could feel the sharp tingles again, building deep inside of me. The burning desire for him to slide his finger inside like he did earlier today.

My back hit the pool wall in the shallow area. Chad put me on the highest stair and opened my legs all the way. He took his fingers and spread my lips open and stuck his tongue against.

His tongue stroked me and pulled lightly at my lips, sucking me dry. I cried out loud when I felt his finger slide inside of me again, while his mouth swallowed me. I could feel his heat against mine and it made my eyes flutter and my legs shake. My body shivered from his tongue and the way it moved against me.

He was constantly moving my legs away from his face as he deepened the contact. I guess the wider my legs were the better he access he had. He finally lifted on of my legs over his shoulder and held my thigh flat against the stair my ass was on.

"Chad!" I screamed as I approached another orgasm, that was even more sensational then the one before.

"Don't stop, keep going!"

I exploded while his mouth still held me tightly. His finger slid out as he laid his head on me. I looked at him. His eyes were closed, as if he was trying to control himself.

"Don't Chad." I said breathlessly.

"Sonny." was all he said, as silence took over for a few minutes.

"Oh God." I groaned loudly as I laid my back on the warm concrete.

Chad looked at me and pulled himself over my body and kissed my chest. I placed my hands on his head, as he collapsed his body on top of mine. I close my legs, leaning my thighs against both sides of his body.

"Chad?"

"This is too much."

"What is?" I looked around at the sky. I was dying to look at his face but he wasn't in view, only his hair was.

"You. This. Us." he sounded frustrated as he got off of me and got out of the pool.

"Chad?" my voice broke a little. I was scared, desperately afraid of him hurting me.

"Sonny, this is out of control don't you think?" I shook my head certainly, holding back the tears. I could fill them filling up my eyes. Any minute now.

"Sonny are you going to cry?" he asked me carefully.

"No- I- I'm fine." My breathing started to become uneven as I turned around facing the pool. I pulled my knees up out of the water and held them tightly against my naked body.

"No its not fine." He said.

I felt him sit behind me, pulling me between his legs. He wrapped his arms around me and leaned his head against the warmth of my neck.

"Sonny, I want you so much."

"You do?" I asked, wiping tears from my cheeks, that had fallen down.

"More then I ever thought possible. I can't get enough of you." his lips moved against my skin. His hot breath sent shivers on my skin. I shuddered as I inhaled.

"Then what's wrong?" I asked quietly.

"I don't want to take advantage of you. I mean we've gone pretty far. I shouldn't have allowed myself to give in like that. I got caught up."

"So did I, but I wanted it to happen. I was glad- I am glad." I said.

"Are you really?"

"Of course I am." his hands caressed my legs that were still held against my chest.

"I'm sorry I made you cry." he said sweetly. I smiled at his cuteness and turned my head so I could see him.

"I'm not mad, but you're forgiven." I smiled at him.

His nose nudged mine as he cautiously and more sensually kissed me. His lips took in mine and held them sweetly.

"I love you." he said against my mouth.

I opened my eyes in shock. I watched him pull away from me, opening his eyes. He waited for me to say something as my mouth was still parted from the kiss he was about to start.

"Chad." I took a few breaths, "I'm in love with you too,"

"Lets eat, shall we?" he asked, holding his hand in front of me.

I smiled and took his hand. His hand closed around mine and walked with me side by side to the table. He held the towel for me, wrapping it around my body and pulled the chair out for me.

Tonight was the best night I had ever experienced- But I had a feeling it wasn't going to be the last with him.

* * *

**Jacuzzi and thunderstorm will be on the 6th day... Oh wait that's the next chapter? Haha! ;)**

**So Lets give some more ideas? What do you guys want?**

**I need some slave(Chads little perosnal worker) ideas that will make Sonny irritated and I need some sexy ideas. Lets have them ;)**

DMLVT6963


	12. Day Six: Part One

**Credit to slave idea near end the is to *GeorgieM*. I loved it! I laughed so hard and was like OMG thats awesome! Thanks :)**

Also, I'm sorry if this was too short, I'm trying to put in a few other ideas. This might be their longest day yet haha.

* * *

I laid back in the bathtub starring at the inside of my eyelids as I replayed yesterday in my head. The bubbled that filled the tub with hot water floated right below my chin. I ran my hands slowly down my thighs that were spread apart. My knees rested against the sides of the tub.

My eyes opened as I heard the door open. I saw Chad dressed in khakis and a white shirt. His hair was tossed and the look on his face was so natural, so unrecognizable. It was a bit eerie not being able to read his features. He just looked at me as he sat on the edge of the tub, further away from me. The large oval tub was big enough for the both of us, comfortably. The thought wondered through my mind as I sat there starring at him his mysterious features.

His eyes glanced over the bubbles and the top on my knees that peeked through a little.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"I could ask you the same thing." I said, reaching for the sponge that laid on the wide window sill. I dunked into the hot water, sitting up a bit more so my neck and shoulders weren't under the water any more and leaning my head back.

"Well, I have something I need you to do."

"And what's that?" I squeezed the water out of the soaked sponged, onto my neck.

"Cleaning." he stated simply.

"Okay then." I said closing my eyes, "I'll do it as soon as I'm done.

"When will you be done?"

"I don't know." I shrugged, "When would you like me to be done?"

"When you're ready of course."

"Sounds good."

After a few seconds I heard him put his hand in the water, but I didn't feel him. Cool air hit my skin slightly, causing me to open my eyes. I saw Chad still sitting down, with his hands on his lap. The water was draining and I closed my legs.

"What! What is your problem?" I yelled at him furiously as he drained half of the tub, before plugging the drain again.

"Helping you finish."

"You're such a ass."

"That's okay." he smirked at me. His eyes glistened with amusement as he starred at me and my scowling face.

"No, it's really not."

"Put the sponge back."

"Why?"

"Put it back." he said softly, looking away from me.

I placed it on the window sill and looked at him, waiting for whatever the hell he wanted. I was irritated that he ruined my bath. I was trying to relax and calm my nerves from last night. He was ruining it. How was I going to function for the rest of the day if I couldn't get my body under control.

"Open your legs." he demanded in a soft voice. His voice made it seem like I had a choice but I could tell his eyes were giving me something else.

I opened my legs a little bit, feeling the water enter me again.

"More." My jaw almost dropped.

His eyes watched my knees part themselves from each other, until they were against the sides of the tub again. He pursed his lips together for a second.

"Now, arch your stomach." he said.

I curved my back inward and smoothed my stomach and chest upward away from the water. I closed my eyes as I listened to his instructions.

"Why am I doing this?" I asked trying not to laugh.

"I like watching your body." He answered honestly, making me giggle.

"Sonny?"

"Yes?"

"Open your eyes." I opened them, "Keep them open."

"Now, touch yourself for me."

"What?" my voice shook.

"Don't make me repeat myself." He kept his voice low and smooth.

I swallowed nervously, more from embarrassment as I slowly raised my hand up cupping my breast. I massaged it, squeezing it gently.

"Moan for me." his voice carried over me.

Softly, I moaned as I continued touching my breast. My nipple was hard and aching for his mouth, "You like turning me on, don't you?" he asked me.

"Yes." I moaned softly.

"Spread your clit open for me." he said wathing my hands move in places I never would have done in my life.

I listened to his words and ran my other hand over my stomach and down towards my thighs. I traced the wet skin on my inner thigh and moved my fingers against myself. I spread my lips open so he could see me.

The bubbles in the water had mostly disappeared and I knew he could see every inch of my body that he had seen before.

"Slide your finger inside, Sonny."

I wasn't sure how to do that, but I felt for my opening and slid the tip of my finger in. I stopped and waited for him to instruct me.

"More."

I slide it in even further as I moaned out loud from the feeling. I could feel the warmth of the water slipping inside with my finger. As I deepened it and started to pump it I had to close my eyes to enjoy it.

I was so caught up in fingering myself that when I opened my eyes, he was gone. I never even heard him leave.

That boy was gonna get it! I swear he did this just to drive me crazy! Him and his little games… he never got tired did he?

After my awakening of a bath, I got dressed in a loose marine green crop tee and cute pair of khaki cargo shorts. I pulled my hair back half way and let the wild natural waves flow where they wanted. I applied some soft pink lipstick and gloss to set it off just right.

"Sonny!" I heard him holler from down stairs. I rolled my eyes and went downstairs after I put on my Keds.

"What are you yelling for?" I asked annoyingly when I was half way down the stairs.

"How was your bath?" he asked, smirking rudely. I grimaced at him.

"Not as enjoyable as I wanted it to be." I shrugged my head looking away from him and his piercing eyes. I knew he was the one scowling this time.

"Sonny, you are not going to get anywhere with that attitude for the next two days." he vouched. I smiled sarcastically at him, and then stuck my tongue out at him. He smiled at me and fingered me to follow him.

He led me into another room that was near the garage door. I ached looking at that door, knowing I only had two days left and it was going by fast.

"What's in there?" he looked at me returning me his gorgeous smile instead of an answer and unlocked the door.

He motioned for me to enter the room, turning a light on when I entered. My mouth dropped.

I stood still in a room bigger then the bathrooms in this place. I turned away from all the trophies that he had on shelves that were mounted to the walls and inside of glass cases.

"Oh no." I said, his smile growing bigger.

"Oh yes." he laughed a little.

"Chad, no!" I said sternly.

"You have no choice- Slave." he winked at me. I pouted quietly, folding my arms over my chest in frustration.

"This isn't fair." I whined in a small voice.

"Since when do I let things fair for you?" he asked still smiling. He was obviously satisfied with my annoyance.

"Since you gave me my orgasm." I said proudly. He looked down at me and shook his head.

"Sonny, have I given you what you really want?" he reminded me of what was true. I looked down at his pants for a quick second but then I thought about his words he said last night. What was he talking about? Love or sex? Or was it both?

"I didn't think so." he said, "Now," he handed me a feather duster, "Dust them and then clean them with the polish and rag." he said pointing towards the bottle and rag that sat on the glass table.

"Are you serious?" I dropped my arms and put them on my hips.

"I'm dead serious." his voice turned from soft and beautiful to a sultriness.

"Whatever." I moaned looking around the room again.

"Sonny, take your time. No ones in any rush." he said, touching my arm gently.

"Maybe you're not."

"If you're not a good girl then I can't satisfy you with an award." he tempted me.

"Really, Chad?"

"No more games Sonny." his hand slid down to my waist, his finger tips brushing my skin sending me chills. "Clean every single one of them."

"And- if I don't?" I stepped closer to him, challenging him.

He took his eyes off mine and lowered them. He took in my appearance.

"I could make this harder for you." he warned.

"Try me."

"Take of your clothes."

"Excuse me?" my eyes widened in surprise.

"I've got a little sexy French maid apron and thong you could wear while you slave away." the words rolled off his tongue so seductively.

"No!"

"No?" he mocked me.

"I'll clean them… All of them." I broke like a weak child. Like a fragile porcelain doll falling from a shelf, shattering into tiny pieces.

"Good girl." he winked and walked out.

Great. I looked at the work I had ahead of me. Their had to be over a hundred trophies… Okay, maybe close to a hundred. His drama hit show was heading up an eighth season, which explained why he was so popular. He was loved by everyone and everything.

I started working and I frowned the whole time. I was being punished not slaving away. This was insane. Only he could come up with the craziest things for me to do for him. How come he couldn't force me to do something naughty for him like you see in the movies. I was only on my first trophy and I had a lot of time on my hands that was being taken up… And it didn't include Chad.

* * *

**My song to writing this chapter is a backflash to the ninties haha.**

**Heat It Up by 98 Degrees.**

**I thought I'd share that with you friken AWESOME people!**

**Read & Review**

**DMLVT6963**


	13. Day Six: Part Two

S.P.V.

After I finished polishing all his stupid trophies I went up to my room and sat on my bed. I pressed my back against the headboard and starred at my reflection in the closet doors. Chad was busy watching his sports and I was irritated. I was tired of him holding back and I was beginning to get tired of his games. He was driving me insane, and I was getting mad that he wasn't playing with my rules. I practically gave myself to him yesterday. Why wasn't he giving in? It was frustrating. I wasn't mad at him as much as I was mad at how he was keeping the ball in his corner. He had full control and nothing I did conquered it.

I was bored out of my mind. I wanted to leave this huge house. It was suffocating that we never went anywhere, and when we did I was always put in awkward or compromising positions. How come he couldn't take me out, just him and I, one on one? Being alone with each other and having no one interrupt us, no regrets or worries. I just wanted to close my eyes, take his hand and dive into a world of our own.

I let out a breath of boredom and decided to take another chance with him. He was going to break sooner or later. I only had tomorrow left before I had to leave and I was going to leave missing a piece of myself. I wanted him to take part of me and hold tight. Never letting go, no matter what I would say or how much things wouldn't work out. I wanted him to be stubborn and selfish with me. I wanted to be the exception. Was that too much to ask?

I got off my bed and went through my drawer's looking for the right bikini. I gave up within in seconds and took off all my clothes, and pulling on a light short sexy robe, that was dark brown and gold. The Brown was slightly transparent as the gold was solid.

My hair was wild and bouncy as I walked down stairs with just myself and the dignity that I was trying desperately to give away. I didn't want to just give it to anyone, in fact, as of last week I was in no hurry or desire to have sex. Part of me was shamed for being so provocative with him but then I loved the feeling that coursed through my body. Since Chad introduced that stuff to me, I noticed how quick I was sinking into him and everything about him.

Intentionally, I walked in front of him and the screen his eyes were glued on. I walked pompously feeling the confidence boiling over my shy insecurities. I had to let go of the other incidents and try again, only with better intentions of winning this round today.

I sensed his icy eyes on me as I walked out the back door. I looked behind me to see if he was following me and I saw him coming up the glass doors. I smiled turning my head forward and slowly I unwrapped the front of my robe as I strutted towards the long chairs. Seductively, running my hands along the seams and letting it fall off my shoulders, running down my small back. I knew he was watching and I knew he was waiting for me to drop it. I took a deep breath and let go.

C.P.V

My body was erupting inside again. I stood in front of the backdoors as the I saw that sexy robe fall to the ground, in a pile around her beautifully arched feet. Her body moved so well as my eyes ran down the small of her back and over the perfect shape of her ass. Her hair cascaded down her back, laying on her beautiful skin. The sun light shined on her making her porcelain skin look like butter cream. I licked my lips as her appetizing naked curves flaunted itself towards me. She laid down on the cushioned long chair, arching her stomach. Her shape was like a small bridge over a small river as her stomach arched towards the heavens. Her small perky breast stood and shaped softly in the most desirable way. I watched her bring up one of her knees and I felt the tension in my groin grow. The power her body had over mine was undeniable and the way I felt for her emotionally was acceptable at the gates of heaven. She teased and played, running her hands over her thighs and up her toned flat stomach. Her hands traced the outline of her breast before holding them, rubbing them sensually. Her head went back further as her stomach arched higher while she cared to her sweet nipples. I groaned softly as I watched her touch herself for me. I wanted to dash out and feel her, please her. Her desires were just as important to me as she was. I loved the idea of putting my hands on her and having my naughty way with her. She made me feel so dirty and I loved it. In all honesty though, I was enjoying her innocent attempts to seduce me. She wanted me so badly, more then I thought she would. I had fulfilled her taste of foreplay and I enjoyed driving her over the edge as I teased her painfully.

It took me a few minutes before I realized that I could have her and still be able to keep her. Hell, afterwards she would be hooked. The fire burned hotter and higher when I opened the door, so I could taste her.

I ran my fingers along the sides of her stomach, when I noticed the storm clouds approaching. The sun was so bright that it almost looked dark from the high rays that were coming in from the thunderstorm we were expecting. Her face was peaceful. Her eyes were closed and her mouth was set softly. She was my personal naughty angel that knew the secrets of heightening my yearnings. I craved the taste of skin and the feel of her body wrapped around mine. I wanted her and I was going to take her. I couldn't hold it back any longer. She had me fantasizing and day dreaming about her more and more.

The sun was setting and I realized how much I wasted the day, putting her sexy ass off. Running my hands on her body, right between her thighs. She was all mine for the taking.

S.P.V.

I heard the thunder roaring from the distance when Chads hand touched me. I shuddered at the feeling waiting for him to give in and put my fire up. Then it hit me. What if he did put my fire out? Would he set me on fire again? Maybe he would, but it would be me and my imagination starting up that match. What were the chances Chad would really want me after ward? I didn't even know how to really have sex. I only knew the things that we had done. He was so experienced and would be turned off if I wasn't good.

Chads hands pushed my warm thighs apart and moved his waist between them. His lips took mine, closing all space between us and I sighed against his sweet tongue. His hands found mine and held them above my head as he continued kissing me forcefully. The need was strong and prominent against my private.

His mouth moved down my neck, nipping at the sensitive spots he knew so well. It took him seconds to quicken my pulse. The throbbing warmth of his shaft in his pants rubbed against me as he trailed his velvety tongue down my collarbone, taking in my nipple. I moaned when his teeth pulled and sucked making it hard as it could get. He treated my other breast the same, with intensifying care. His warm mouth moved down my stomach, grazing my skin right above the pubic line. Using my free hands, I ran them through his blonde sexy hair, tugging and pulling gently as his mouth lowered nearer and nearer.

I yearned for more of him, when he took me into his mouth again. His hands wrapped around my back when I arched my stomach upwards. I grinded against his mouth with anticipation as the desire grew deep inside of me.

"Chad" I moaned, "Please, take me already." I breathed.

Chad moved back up and settled between my legs. His beautiful eyes shined with care and lust. His breath was slightly rigid as was mine. I touched his face and caressed his cheek not taking my eyes off his.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"I've been ready." I said melting into him.

"So have I." he said pulling back and sitting on his knees.

My hands pulled his shirt off and tossed it to the side of us. Running my hands over his toned chest, feeling the stimulating muscles that's turned me on all the time. I use to catch myself starring at Chad putting his tie on in the mornings sometimes. I knew he was late getting dressed and that only a few minutes earlier he had been naked. It drove me to extreme thoughts of what his chest looked like. My daily fantasies were always about his chest and what he'd look like after a long hot sweaty workout, especially when I found out Nico and Grady were working out in his private gym. At the time I wasn't aware of Chad's devious plan, and I was jealous that they got to work out with him. I could sit all day and stare at his body. He was more gorgeous with nothing on then he was in expensive clothes.

It bothered me many times that he had been with other girls, how lucky they were to have seen and done the things I'm doing. I tried to ignore it but sometimes I just couldn't help it when I saw them draping off his strong arms and his mouth smothering their neck with kisses. None of the kisses I had witnessed with him were the same as I had experienced with him. The were different, like their was more to us.

The sincerity in his voice was enough to make me cry with joy and his touch was enough to make me quiver no matter what he did. An accidental brush on my hand or and kiss on my earlobe. It all had the same hazardous effect on me.

I tried unbuttoning his pants but he stopped me, picking me up bridal style and carrying me into the house.

My mouth attacked his neck passionately as he carried me up the stairs.

Laying me down on his cool sheets of his bed, he undid his pants and grabbed a condom out of his nightstand. His body entwined with mine, wrapping my legs around him and his hands burring in my hair. I gripped his ass from underneath his briefs, slowly grazing my nails against his skin. He groaned in my ear as he placed butterfly kisses all over my neck and face. I smiled under his mouth and easily pulled his briefs down. He help get out of them, kicking them off. I never let his waist go with my legs. I could feel him laying on me and I started to grind against him with caution. I was ready to be with him, I just wasn't ready for it to go in.

"It's okay." he said brushing hair out of my face.

"Chad, I've never done this."

"I know." he said assuring me everything was under control.

"Kiss me." I said leaning up for his mouth.

He fiddled with condom between us, making sure he wouldn't have to break the kiss.

Within a matter of seconds his hands were on my face as he eased out of the kiss, ending it with a soft peck on my swollen wet lips.

I felt him push his head in my entrance and I bit my lip. His eyes searched mine for pain but I kept a tight grasp on not showing it. My hands ran up his back and held onto his neck for support. He coaxed it in carefully, causing my walls to expand further and further. I held back the scream that I wanted to let out but instead I let out a ferocious moan.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Fine." I said shutting my eyes tightly from the piercing pain.

"If it hurts let me know."

"I'm okay."

"Can I go?"

"Yeah." I breathed.

His body closed against mine, pushing himself further inside of me. His slow thrusts were enough to sooth the pain and before I knew it I felt nothing but pure pleasure. His agonizingly slow pumps were enough to make me scream. I wanted more but was unsure what to say to him. Was I suppose to tell him go faster?

Chad pulled in and out of me, sliding into me like I was some kind of warm butter. I moaned into his neck, from his pace quickening. I could feel myself building deep inside, a world of tingles and butterflies swarmed throughout me.

"Faster?" I heard him ask in a husky voice.

"Yes!" I moaned again.

His body moved into mine so perfectly and I couldn't deny the feeling that was growing inside of me.

"I'm so close!"

"I know." I heard him, "Tell me what it feels like."

"Oh, Chad! It feels, you feel so good- Don't stop!" the words rushed out of me with excitement from the eruption that was about to let go.

"I won't baby."

After constant fast pumps and our moans, we came together. Finally, collapsing his body on top of mine. I ran my fingers over his sweaty back. My legs fell on the bed. Our heavy breathing didn't simmer until a few minutes.

His lips kissed my cheek and he smiled at me.

"How do you feel?"

"Amazing." I smiled back breathlessly.

"Good." he smirked, "You have no idea how undeniably in love I am with you." his voice changing.

"Oh, Chad." I sighed, "I feel the same. I always have." I felt the emotions build in my eyes, ready to pour out.

"I'm never going to stop loving you." he assured me with loving eyes, "Never.. Never.."

Our moment was interrupted with his phone going off. He was aggravated that it wouldn't stop after the first ring and finally rolled off of me. He answered his phone laying on his back.

"Yeah?" he asked unconcerned to whatever the reason was for calling. I moved to his side laying my head on his chest. I could hear his heartbeat beating fast from our previous affair. I caressed his abs with my fingers.

"That's tonight?" he asked into his cell, while taking the condom off him and flinging it towards the floor.

"Yeah, I don't know about it." I looked at him, he was looking at me with curious eyes. I could tell he wanted to ask me something. He was looking for permission, that, or he was debating what he preferred.

"What?" I mouthed to him.

"Alright. I'll see you tonight." hanging up.

"What's going on?" I asked sitting up a little.

"I have a premiere invite."

"So?"

"Well, it's way to bribe me into this film." he said starring at the ceiling.

"What film."

"Just a movie that I'm not interested in."

"Well, don't do it then."

"I don't know."

"That doesn't seem very Chad-like of you."

"It's complicated." he sighed, "Do you want to go to the premiere?"

"Sure."

"Okay. It's at seven." he said looking at his phone.

"How long do we have?" I smiled deviously at him, he narrowed his eyes on me and returned the same smile.

Tossing his phone, he flipped us over so he was back on top, "About an hour." he said, his face disappearing between my legs, making me laugh hysterically from how playful he was down there.

An hour was certainly not enough, but it would do.

* * *

**So... I got something good planned for their evening ahead ;) and even a very intimate and sexy night that you all have been waiting for ;)**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**DMLVT6963**


	14. Day Six: Part Three

I stood in my closet going through the dresses that were hanging up. I couldn't make up my mind what I wanted to wear as I held different ones up in front of my mirror.

My mind was so preoccupied with Chad. His body, his moves, the way he touched me. My body was still feeling the aftershocks from the orgasms he gave me, one right after the other. My legs felt like sea legs and I smiled knowing Chad and I had slept together. My body screamed and shook for more after he gave me the most thrilling and sensual orgasms. My skin was cool on the outside but I was burning for more with him. I could taste him in my mouth and I could feel the indents of where his fingers held tightly and bite marks that his teeth gently gave me.

I checked for hickies before I did my hair, when I found one below my ear. I decided to leave my hair down and curl it wildly so it would frame itself around my neck fully. Calmness flushed through me as I pulled out a strapless tight sexy red leather dress. I figured it would look great with my hair and my plump red lips.

I slid it up my thin curvy body and zipped it in the back, pulling a pair of sexy red pumps out of its box. I figured I didn't really need any jewelry since I didn't even have any. I stood in front of my mirror and went over myself constantly until the crashing sound of thunder roared outside the window behind my mirror. My eyes were distracted by how dark the clouds were. They moved in from all around and I shuddered from the terrible fear of storms I had ever since I was a child. The thunder scared me all through the years but the feeling of maturity and sexual arousal raced through my veins and I found it to be quite sexy. Part of me was worried about going out in this weather but then I was fascinated with the thought of getting caught in a flash flood and making powerful love on the roof of his limo.

"Sonny?" I heard Chads beautiful voice call from down the hall. I walked out and stood addictively sexy in front of him. I enjoyed how his eyes transfixed themselves on my appearance. A look of glaze swooned his eyes as they ran up my legs to my face, stopping at my lips.

"Sonny- You look-"

"Hot?" I asked playfully, posing with my hand behind my head.

"Sexy." his voice was intensifying and lustful as he corrected me. I just looked at him and smiled.

"Well, you look devilishly handsome" I said walking towards him and running my over his toned chest. The cool material of his black dress shirt was soft and refreshing. I Could feel the tight ripped muscles on his abs that laid perfectly underneath.

"I could eat you up." he growled in my ear as he pulled me against him.

"Now," I teased, pushing away from his tight grasp, "You have to earn that."

"By being devilishly naughty with you." he pulled me back, spinning me around and pinning me to the wall.

"Maybe." I said, my breath hitching from his aggression.

His hands held tightly around my wrists sending throbbing pains on my wrist. "That's hurts." I said to him ready for another round, "But I like it."

"I bet." he growled, taking my mouth tongue into his mouth. I moaned at the fierceness of his kiss as it forcefully swarmed my mouth. I could taste his hunger in his kiss as it woke up all my relaxed nerves that were settled from this afternoon. My skin tingled and my body screamed for more but I knew I had to control my hormones since we were going out.

"I want you Sonny." he groaned in my mouth. I bucked my hips against him slowly, arching my stomach towards him, for permission to release my hands. He let me go and kissed his chin, running my tongue down his desirable neck. I smiled deviously as I rubbed his hard member inside his dark jeans.

"Damn." he sighed into the feeling and I dropped to my knees.

My mouth was yearning for him. The taste of his heat and thickness in my mouth was mouthwatering and I almost moaned at the thought as I undid his pants and pulling him out. I stroked him slowly and teased his head with my lips before licking it in circular motion.

"Why are we doing this now." he laughed lazily as the feeling took over him.

"Mmm, because you need it." I moaned against his head before I took him slowly into my mouth.

"Shit, Sonny." he moaned.

I looked up and saw his hands stretched out onto the wall in front of him for balance. His eyes were closed and he was sucking on his lower lip. I realized how good I was making him feel and how sexy I felt doing this in the hallway when were suppose to be leaving. I sucked him in and out over and over while my other hand quickly stroked the base of his cock.

His groans were sexy as hell and could have came with him, just from the feeling he gave me when I knew he was so turned on. The feel of his hard shaft in my mouth was amazing. The heat it penetrated was overwhelming, intoxicating. I could feel the muscles tightening up as I sucked him harder and faster. The blood pulsed through him faster which each thrust into my mouth. I wanted to taste him soon, because I was ready for his pleasure to erupt inside of my mouth. I wanted to taste him and swallow his delicious fluid. I moaned as I held him in my mouth and I felt him pull away.

"Shit." he said flustered, as he started to shoot towards the wall. I grabbed him and quickly put him back in my mouth as he finished.

"Sonny, what-" he stopped and enjoyed the feeling.

I licked him up and around my lips after finally letting him go. He put himself back in his pants and looked at me with shocked eyes.

"I can't believe you did that." he said, smirking at me with an amused gleam in his eyes.

"I wanted a taste." I said innocently standing up off my knees. I'm glad I didn't have nylons on.

"Did you like it?"

"Very much so." I smiled brightly at him, but I have to fix my lipstick.

"I can tell." he said brushing my chin with his thumb, "You did pretty good, not a spot on you."

"Thank god because I love this dress."

"So do I." he smirked, "I'll meet your sexy little ass downstairs."

The cobblestones outside were slightly wet from the light rain-shower we had about an hour ago. The fresh smell of warm rain was in the air and the thickness of the clouds made it darker then ever. I slid into the limo feeling the cool leather against my skin. Chad slid in next to me, wrapping his arm around me and kissing my temple.

"I thought you could go through the back and meet me inside." I leaned off his chest and looked at him.

"What are you talking about?"

"You know, so no one sees us together."

"Excuse me?" I asked defensively.

"Sonny, no one knows about us."

"Us?"

"Us being together. Our bet. It's all our little secret."

"So after tomorrow, then what?" I eyed him suspiciously.

"We'll figure that out when it comes." he said calmly, caressing my kneecap.

"So you don't want to be seen with me, so I have to miss out on walking the red carpet?"

"Yes, no, wait- are you upset you can't walk the carpet or because you can't walk it with me?"

"What do you think?" I asked him dully. How could he think I didn't want to walk with him. I didn't want to let go of his arm. Just being apart from him was suffocating at times, especially with how my body is all worked up from this afternoon. "Sonny, we can work this out." he said eagerly.

"How?"

"I- I don't know." he looked down, cringing as he thought on how to let it happen.

I sighed and pulled away from his embrace and looked out the window. I starred into the darkness when I felt him slid up close behind me.

"Please don't be mad." he breathed into my hair near my ear, his arms slowly wrapping around my waist.

"I'm not mad." I said calmly.

"Yes you are." he assured me in a sensitive voice, "We'll have many more premieres to go to hand in hand, I promise. Just not tonight." he rested his head on mine. I could hear him taking a deep breath of the sweet smell in my hair.

"That's not fair."

"I know baby, but if we do, we'll get out together hand in hand, your cast and my cast won' t take that lightly on Monday." He had a point. He was always right sometimes even when he was harsh. I could hear the honesty in his warm voice and it sparked me. I leaned into him and looked up at him.

"You're right." I sighed.

"I'm sorry." his voice was quiet and ashamed.

"No, it's fine." I agreed looking back out the window, only this time in his loving embrace.

"No, it's not." he sighed against my will.

"Chad, it's not that big of a deal. It's not like you're going to stick me in the back of the theatre and ditch me."

"Of course not." he smiled, "I need you next to me. I need your smell, and your smile, and that dress… Damn."

I laughed at him. He was so good at making things up to me. He was good with words and I hoped that one day that wouldn't be his downfall… He was too good with words. I relaxed into his loving embrace smelling the delicious scent of his cologne. It wrapped itself around me and it was all the could smell this past week. I could breath it in all day and never get bored. He just smelled so good.

We drove up to the back of the building and I sighed as Chad got out with me and walked me inside the cement door. An older man stood dressed in appropriate usher uniform and stood quiet.

"I'll be back in like fifteen minutes." he kissed me, longingly on the lips. I soaked in the taste of his lips and breathed against them. "Don't ditch me now." he winked.

I watched him leave and I turned towards the hall to enter the theatre. I sat in the lounge waiting for him, seeing many beautiful stars enter. I stood up noticed the rain had started again. Maybe it was a good thing I wasn't on the carpet. I mean, I was in leather. Leather and water don't go well together.

"Hello beautiful." I heard an unfamiliar voice behind me, causing me to turn around.

"James?" I asked surprised.

"You remember." He smiled at me. I could see the interest in his eyes as he took in my appearance.

"How could I forget?" I said sarcastically.

"That's what I do best." he laughed flirtatiously and I instantly remembered why I found him so gorgeous. He had one of those smiles that just shined brighter then the stars.

"How have you been?" he asked interestingly, placing his hand on my arm in a friendly manner. He was too chicken to give me a hug.

"I've been great."

"So who are you with."

"Not you."

"Yes, I love that attitude of yours." he smirked, knocking my smile off my face.

"Chad."

"As in my old pal Cooper?" his eyes sparked.

"Yeah."

"Wow, I'm so proud of that guy."

"Why?"

"He got a million dollar contract with Diamonds Productions in Australia."

"What?" My face fell. Australia? Why didn't he tell me.

"Yeah, he's shooting is Ausie sometime this year. I'm not too sure when." he smiled looking away from me. His eyes were attached to another girl walking past us.

"Hey, I'll catch up with you later. Give my congrads and stay beautiful." he said leaning in, placing a warm kiss on my cheek.

I starred after him as his arm slithered around a slim blonde who was in a gorgeous backless dress. I sighed in frustration from the news about Chad and his million dollar deal. Now I know what he was talking about in bed earlier today. I couldn't be seriously mad at him, I mean it was his business, he's wasn't tat enthused about doing the movie, and plus it wasn't my decision. I wasn't his girlfriend… Yet I was sleeping with him. Gosh that sounds horrible.

"You ready to sit down?"

"Yeah." I said turning towards him. He gave me his knee weakening smile and I felt my body feel light all of a sudden. James couldn't even do that to me. No one had ever done that to me.

He took my hand in his and walked ahead of me until we got to the red velvet isles. The seats matched the floor and were big. Some of them were love seats and the rest were singles. Chad led me to a soft velvet love seat and sat close to me. His arm went around me and leaned back into his seat looking at the paper that was given to him. He seemed annoyed as he read the paper.

"Do you have anything you want to tell me?"

He looked at me, "Uh- I don't think so." he said slowly, "Did I forget something?" he smiled.

"Nope. Not a thing." I lied looking at the screen that's wasn't even on yet. Since many people were getting settled into their seats.

"Can you get any sexier?" he asked me.

"Probably." I smiled at him.

"Seriously, your legs look amazing and those heels. Damn, they turn me on." his voice was strong and alluring as he starred at my ankles.

"Well, I'll remember to keep them on when I get undressed tonight."

"You better."

"Chad, close your mouth and pay attention. The movie is starting soon." I closed his mouth swiftly.

"I'm honestly not interested in the movie." he said in a voice so sexy, that it made me shiver from the chills on my skin.

About an hour into the movie I noticed how much the film wasn't keeping Chads interest as his hand slid over my shoulder on the other side of me. His fingers gently and very slyly caressing my chest. Riveting butterflies started slowly in my lower stomach before the tingled throbbed between my legs. I could feel the wetness on my red lace panties. I closed my eyes from the feeling of his hind slightly lowering itself on my thigh, as his mouth lingered against my skin on my naked shoulder.

"You smell good." he said softly as he placed a sensual soft kiss on my shoulder.

"Thank you." I smiled lost in the moment.

"I can't wait to get out of here." he said.

"Aren't you enjoying the movie?" I asked, even though I was aware of his lack of interest in it.

"Not even close." he nibbled on my shoulder causing me to bite my tongue from the sensation.

His velvet sweet tongue flicked my skin and then he blew on it softly, sending cool chills upon my sensitive skin. My body sunk backwards into the comfortable large seats where no one could see me. I was losing my bodies function and the straight posture that I obtained the whole night during the film.

"I bet I could make you moan." his husky voice teased in my ear.

"Don't." I warned with caution.

"Make everybody stare at you're beautiful face.

"Chad."

"They'll see what I see when you are so caught up with how good I make you feel."

"I'm gonna kill you." I tried not to laugh as he continued his new seduction.

"You look like an angel as she lays perfectly in heavens soft clouds."

"Seriously."

"Would I lie?" he asked kissing me.

I became lost in his kiss stopped myself from moaning as his tongue entangled itself with mine. I sucked in his lower lip, tasting the goodness and realizing how intoxicating his lips were. I fell for it every time, losing myself in his kisses as he got his way with me. My arms snaked around his neck pulling him closer to me, as we deepened our kiss. His body was warm and strong and I could feel myself melting into him as he carried me away with his captivating spell that he held over me.

The world would spin out of control to the point I was in outer space. I saw nothing but stars and beautiful lights swarming and shooting across the sky. I saw myself falling into a bed of roses surrounded with white satin sheets and beautiful pillars with green soft vines engulfed around it. I could taste the sharp sweet taste of peaches and strawberries when he kissed me. His hand feeding me the juicy succulent fruit, and the juice running down my chin as his tongue licks it up. My mind wondered to many place when his lips touched mine.

When he pulled away unwillingly, his eyes analyzed mine, finding my need and the passion that lurked in the dark. I knew could sense his eyes on me as I sat there still caught up not wanting to break my concentration. My eyes stayed closed and it took me a few seconds before I finally opened them realizing he was just admiring me.

I smiled insecurely at him, "What?"

"Nothing." he shook his head softly, "You're just beautiful."

"Are you going to Australia?" It came out before I could stop myself.

He looked taken back. His face was disturbed as the words left my mouth, "How'd you know about that?"

"I overheard it."

"Bullshit." he stated, "Who told you?"

"Chad," I shook my head hesitating on what I might have started.

"Tell me." he seemed a bit infuriated.

"James."

"I'm considering it, but honestly I don't want too." he seemed annoyed talking about it.

"How come? It's a perfect opportunity."

"Because I've got a reason to stay."

"What's that?"

"You."

* * *

**What did you think?**  
**Hope you liked it!**  
**Review Please :)**

**DMLVT6963**


	15. Day Six: Part Four

The Drive home was comfortable and private as Chad and I shared an expensive and delicious bottle of champagne. He popped the cork out releasing the explosion all over the leather seats. We shared smiles and laughs with sweet passionate kisses all the way home. We stopped for Chinese as the storm started to pick up dangerously. The streets were soaked from the heavy rain as we ran inside and picked up our order of hot food in it's boxes. We tried daringly to eat with chopsticks but it was a mess as the chow main and vegetables constantly slipped off causing us to break out in laughter. I finally collapsed my head in his lap from all the fun we managed to have in a limo.

"It's so quiet." I said as I closed my eyes.

"Are you falling asleep on me?"

"Just a little." I laughed softly.

"I'm stuffed." he said breaking out in laughter. The cutest laugh I ever heard from a guy. His laugh was like magical music.

"I could go for desert." I thought about strawberries and cheesecake or even some French vanilla ice cream covered in hot chocolate fudge and cherries.

"Please tell me you are not talking about food." he complained with amusement.

"Maybe." I said leaning up and kissing his throat that was stretched out as he laid his head back on the seat.

"No." he groaned.

"Maybe you're my desert."

"That's better." he smiled approvingly.

"I'll put my dessert on you."

"You're body?" he asked confused.

"No, my chocolate and strawberries." I corrected him pleasantly.

"Sonny, if you talk about food one more time I'm gonna put my dinner on you." he warned me as he laughed a little.

"That's sick." I squirmed away from him.

"You're sick talking about all that food." he murmured.

I shook my head looking towards the window as we pulled up to Chads house. I slipped my shoes back on and started to reach for the empty food boxes and glasses to bring in with us.

"No, just leave it." he said, touching my hand softly, "They'll take care of it." he assured me as he helped me out of the limo and picking me up bridal style and carrying me his dry house. He let me go and kissed me passionately not even bothering to turn on the lights. We moved backwards in the darkness, I think towards the stair case. I couldn't see anything, but I didn't care as my eyes were comfortably closed from settling into his fiery kiss. My arms wrapped around his neck and held him close as we fell backwards practically, Chad catching our fall with his hand on the stairs.

"Oww" he groaned as he laughed from the pain.

"Are you alright?" I asked stiffening back a laugh.

"Sure… I'm glad you're not a heavy chick."

"Chick?" I asked him sarcastically.

"Lady." he corrected himself in a sweet tone, "Forgive me?"

"Mmm," I moaned wrapping my arm around him, "You're forgiven." I smiled kissing him again.

"Wait." he said, "Do you hear that?"

"What?" I said looking around us, but couldn't see much especially from behind me.

"The rain stopped." he pointed to the door.

"How do you know?" I asked.

"It's not loud as hell." I knew he had that smart ass smirk on his face. The same one that always got under my skin and was always brilliant when it came to pushing my buttons.

"So?"

"Well, lets get some relaxation, shall we." he said standing up and taking my hand.

We went upstairs and he turned the hall light on and looked at me.

"You looked beautiful tonight. You still do." his thumb caressed my hand as he pulled me swiftly down the hall.

"Yeah right, I'm soaking wet."

"Even better." he smirked.

"So what are we doing?"

"Well, I have this amazing Jacuzzi on my balcony"

"Seriously?" my eyes widened from his words.

"Of course." he smiled, "I might be a teenager but I know all the right ways to romance a woman." he smiled pulling me into his bedroom and towards the balcony door.

"Someone is good at making nights end in his bedroom." I teased.

"Damn straight." he smirked at me. He turned on a small lamp in his room, that was dim and comfortable.

"Make yourself comfortable." he persuaded me as he pinned my against the glass doors. His breath was on my face and it gave me shivers. Here we go again.

"What about you?" I asked bashfully.

"I'll be there in a minute."

He opened and closed the door behind me as I stepped out onto his smooth stone balcony. The view was amazing, as I saw all of Hollywood. I looked towards the right of me and I saw his specially made Jacuzzi that was framed with mahogany wood. A pole was centered in the middle on top of a round step that was raised out of the water a little. I blushed from how dirty that was. Chad had a dance pole in his Jacuzzi. I ran my hand along the edge feeling the sleek wet wood that surrounded the calm warm greenish-blue water.

Chad walked out with his shirt unbuttoned showing his beautifully toned chest.

"Hi." I said from a rushed feeling of what was going to happen. I seemed a bit nervous then I was before but that was only because he sometimes knew what to do to make me that way. He took control of the situations sometimes.

"Hi." he smiled at me, noticing that I was anything but comfortable.

"A dance pole." I said pointing it out to him.

"Yeah." he said setting the heating of the Jacuzzi as he turned it on, "You like it?"

"I-I uh-" I stammered over my words as he turned towards me and settled his attention on me.

"You're gonna look so sexy on that pole."

"Chad- I-" Crap Sonny, put a sentence together!

"Sonny, relax."

"I've never done anything like that." I finally managed to say.

"You don't have to do anything you don't want."

"Okay."

"Are you at least going to get in?" he started to take his shirt off and tossed it on the ground.

"Yeah, let me change." I said as I headed past him for the door when his hand stopped me.

"Sonny I don't want you wearing a bikini." his eyes narrowed on mine and felt the heat pulse through my body.

"Naked?"

"It's nothing I haven't seen before." he smirked, as his fingers started to slowly unbutton his pants, not taking his eyes off me.

I stood in front of him and turned around. I looked at the water and took a deep breath as I reached behind my back and unzipped my leather dress. It fell in a heap around my feet and I stepped out of it.

"Damn." I heard him breath as he was behind me.

Chad walked out in front of my, bare ass and nothing, as he got into his Jacuzzi, "Come here." he held out his hand and helped me up the small curved steps to get inside.

"Stand up here." he directed me and I held onto the pole for safety as I lifted myself up onto the round floor. I blushed when I turned towards him, walking around the pole so I was behind it.

"I love it when you're shy." his voice was husky as he pressed the play button on the small radio he had sitting on the deck.

He was leaning back into the water and I could see every inch of his body and it was driving me crazy. It was one thing when I please him physically, but when I had to be this vulnerable I was falling apart. I was more nervous then anything. His eyes were on me as a sexy jazzy beat started to play pointing out the obvious.

I was a little uncomfortable with moving in front of him. I wasn't even sure if I could dance like the girls did on these things. I was constantly looking everywhere but at him and he noticed it.

"Sonny, just close your eyes and move your hips to the beat."

Okay, that sounded easy. I closed my eyes and I started slowly swaying from side to side, and moving my hips in circular motion. I kept a steady beat with the music and I felt his eyes burning into my half naked body. I ran my hands down, over my breast that were held in my red lace strapless bra and then my soft flat stomach. I looped my fingers into my matching panties and teased slowly as I lowered myself. I pulled it down a little showing more and more of my clean shaven pubic area. I walked around the pole and bent over holding onto it, as my other hand touched my ankle, running up my leg tantalizingly slow.

"Good girl." I heard his voice coax me, "You look so fucking sexy."

I laughed, throwing my head back up making my hair wild. I turned sharply on my red heel and grinded against the pole, letting myself hang backwards. My back bent backwards perfectly and felt the cool pole slipping back and forth against my covered pussy. I held onto it with one hand as I continued dancing sexually on it. I could feel the tension building inside of me from how sexy I felt doing this.

"Does my master like what he sees?" I asked provocatively, finally opening my eyes. I was so caught up with my own raging hormones that I had no care in the world.

"I've seen hotter."

I gave him a wicked smile from the arousal we were both gaining out of this.

I turned my back to him and looked at him over my shoulder and winked at him, as I unsnapped the clasps of my bra. It fell hitting the cool floor I was standing on and I kicked it into the water and I danced a little bit more stronger. My body lowered itself as I continued moving my hips seductively. I heard him clapping and I turned around holding my breast with just my hands.

He smiled and waited impatiently as my teasing act played with his brain. I slid my hands further away from my breast so my fingers were covering my nipples. I rubbed and leaned back against the pole, so he had a perfect angle of me and I moved my hips again.

"Shit, Sonny, I'm not sure how long I'm gonna last." he laughed trying to be serious.

I stepped down into the water, still in my red pumps and startled him.

"You better last all night." I warned against his ear and nibbled on it.

Within a matter of seconds he lifted himself up he was standing and I wrapped my legs tightly around him. He turned us around and we splashed into the warm bubbly water. The feeling hit my skin like constant hands massaging deeply into my tissues. My ass hit the seat of the Jacuzzi and as his mouth devoured mine, stroking my tongue wildly with his.

He looped his fingers into my panties and tore them in half. Before I could even object, to take control of the situation he pushed deep inside of me. I screamed from the most amazing feeling as it shot through me down there. I gripped my nails into his back and scrapped them down hard and fast, making him growl from the sharp pain that it inflicted.

"Faster!" I yelled.

His pumps were forceful and deep. He slammed me harder with each new thrust. I felt myself opening and closing tightly against him as he reentered me over and over again.

I constantly kept screaming, "Chad!" as he increased my orgasm. I came at least twice, as he kept going until he did. My breath was raspy and my legs were shaking from the intense orgasms he delivered inside of me. He was so good at this. He knew all the right spots and hit them differently each time. Each orgasm was never the same. It always lasted but sent different shocks through me.

I wrapped my arms around his neck holding him tightly against me for support as I felt like I wanted to scream from the aftershocks of my orgasms. Shit. It felt so good, I felt so good.

"I'm coming?" he moaned and pulled out.

He shot all over my breast as I held myself up so I wouldn't slide off the seat. He took all my energy every time but it eventually came back. He ran splashed the water over my breast, cleaning the cum off me and started kissing my neck.

His hands lifted underneath my back and arched my stomach out of the water. His tongue trailed down and licked along my pubic as I grinded against his wet chest slowly. His mouth moved further down, skipping me and going straight to my thighs. He nipped and kissed, leaving bite marks all the way down towards my knee. He hooked my knee over his shoulder as he focused on my thigh that was held above the water. My other leg laid wide open so he had easy access to whatever he wanted to do.

His mouth finally took me in and sucked pleasurably. I moaned, tugging and pulling at his hair from the feeling. His teeth took in my lips and nibbled a few times as he continued sucking and eating me out.

"Please." I moaned softly.

The warm water was amazing on my skin as his body moved back between my legs. I finally grasped onto reality and flipped us over so I was straddling him again. I kissed him passionately and tasted myself, as his finger slid inside of me causing me to moan loudly breaking the kiss. I rested my mouth against his, breathing hard and fast as he pumped his finger into me. I stopped him before he made me cum again.

"Chad." I gasped.

"What?" he asked kissing my throat aggressively.

"I'm becoming a nymph." I said with fear in my voice as I hated the idea of that.

He laughed out loud, "No you're not. This is normal. You're just enjoying it."

"Are you sure."

"I'm positive." he laughed, "if you were, you wouldn't have lasted as long as you did."

His mouth was attacking my throat again and I was ready for another round as I reached for his hard member and slid it inside of me. I moved on it slowly and rotated my hips.

"You're getting good." I smiled.

I threw my head back and grabbed my left breast and massaged it until I felt Chads mouth taking in my breast. His lips closed over it and sucked my nipple and teased it with his teethe, grazing and nibbling. My moans picked back up as I grinded on him. His hands held onto my waist and I felt him pump into me slowly a few times.

The eruption started to build and I came sooner then later. I wrapped my legs around him, pressing my chest against his. I was so caught up in the feeling and he was too. His arms held my tightly around my back as his face rested in my neck as he kept pumping into me so he could cum.

I slid off him when he pulled out aimed at my mouth. I laughed when it got a little messy. I licked what I could before I finally reached for my bra and wiped it off.

"Damn." he breathed heavily relaxing into the water.

"I know." I agreed smiling as I sat between his legs with my back against his stomach.

"You and I are in for a treat if this keeps up." he laughed.

"Can this really get better?" I asked astonished from how amazing this always felt.

"Oh yeah. I'm sure we could increase it but I'm more then satisfied as of right now." his voice seemed tired and worn out.

"Is someone retiring for the night?" I teased.

"Are you crazy?" I heard the thunder pick back up as the storm began.

"Well, you seem like you can't handle it." I tempted him.

"You're gonna wish you never said that when I'm through with you." he growled in my ear and it sent shivers down my spine.

"When will that be?" I asked with inticipation.

"Daylight." his arms wrapped around me and we moved to his bedroom which he had set up with candles and soft music playing in the background. The drapes were wide open so we could see the storm all ngiht while we made passionate love. I smiled at how sexy and romantic he was everytime I was with him. He always had a different idea to amke the eveings more spectacular then the last.

And with that, our bodies fell into his bed of cool sheets, that awaited for our return.

* * *

**Man this is getting crazy!**

**So is that what you guys wanted? Haha... let me know. **

**REVIEW PLEASE :)**

**DMLVT6963**


	16. Day Seven: Goodbye To You

**Inspired by: Goodbye To You - Michelle Branch**

* * *

A dark catastrophe awaited the towards the end of the weekend. My heart raced as I walked along the cold corridors of a mansion I had never been in. The ice cold tiles below my bare feet sent shivers up my spine as that sheer white danced towards the center of the room, as a cool sharp wind attacked the outside walls. My dark hair fell down my back which was bare from the nightgown that didn't cover my back. I could see a man with dark, yet angelic features standing near the doors.

"What do you want?" The voice asked me as I came closer.

"What do you mean?"

"You're going to have to make a choice." He said in a soft and distinctive voice.

"I- I don't understand." I hesitated as I tried to look a his shadowed face. He stepped into the moonlight that streamed through the window. His blue eyes danced along the light and his blonde hair shined.

"You'll know." he whispered as he backed up into the darkness, dissapering before my eyes.

I woke up roughly, starring at the window, that was letting in nothing but bright light. Sunshine.

I rolled over and saw Chads naked chest rise slowly from his steady breathing, as he slept peacefully. I laid on my side and traced his chest with my nails gently, all the way down his stomach to the sheet that laid directly on top of the one thing that penetrated me so deeply all night. His skin was cool and soft as my senses tingled from how his skin sent waves through me. Laying in his bed was sensual, as his arm was stretched out underneath me. He held me most of the night when he wasn't making love t me. He had a way when touching me. The way he could get me t o scream and moan, begging for more. His moves knew how to take my body into relapses as I experienced all the orgasms he gave me. Each one was better then the other; stronger, longer lasting.

It took some time before my legs would start working, since they always seemed to become heavy and jittery. The shakes were apart of a great orgasm, and not all woman would experience it with some men. I was lucky to have such a man, who gave me more time and consideration then just a man sleeping with a woman. He was gentle, and caring. Always making sure I felt good, and that it was enough. If not he would break himself down, just to keep me pleased.

No matter what feeling he gave me, and know how much I tried to soak in the memories, my dream taunted me. It hung over my shoulder in the most horrible way. He spoke of a choice and I couldn't understand what it meant. What choice was there for me to make. It was only him and I. No one else knew of our prior engagements, except for James who was aware I had come on Chads arm to the premiere. I starred off passed Chads body who was deeply asleep from all the work his body had done. Mine on the other hand felt nauseous. I sat up and got out of bed quietly and walked out of his room naked. I closed his door gently so he wouldn't be disturbed and I went into my room.

I closed the door and leaned my back against it. My mind was rushing through everything that had happened this past week. I would be home tonight at midnight and I would have to face him at work as if nothing had ever happened. How was I suppose to do that? He made me a different person in the least six days. How would I forget about it and look passed it? It wasn't possible.

My breathing was cut short as I felt the air stop in my chest. Filling my lungs with stale useless air that I wasn't using properly.

Sliding slowly down the door, I came to a stop, pulling my knees up to my naked body. Different emotions rippled through me as I fought back tears of confusion. What I wanted was not something I could have, and having what I wanted was probably not the best thing for me.

It took a few minutes before I realized what I had to do. I grabbed my phone off my dresser and called for a taxi. It may not have been the best solution but it was the only thing my mind could come up with. My brain wasn't working, I was only running because my heart was scared. I moved around my room quickly but quietly as I packed a few things in a duffle bag. Changing into a pair of boot leg jeans, a violet halter top and gym shoes. I put the strap of the bag over my shoulder and headed for the stairs.

Getting out of the house was the best thing I could do. Escaping him and this world. None of this was real. It was all an act. Chad had definitely taken part of me that I was not ready to give up. I was so stupid to even allow him to take me like that. The way he made me melt in his hands. It disgusted me that I fell for his trap. He got what he wanted.

When I got out of the house, I got inside the taxi that was sitting in front of the house that had pulled up just moments ago. I slide into the back seat and closed the door. My eyes starred out at my bedroom window, knowing Chad was right across from it still sleeping. Laying naked under his dark blue sheets, his body was unaware of what was happening right under his nose. He had no idea my presence had left the house. It was going to be easier for me if I leave it the way it was. No ending would keep me from being hurt. The car drove around the coble drive way until we turned around the hill and I couldn't see the house anymore.

I sat still starring out the window lost in translation as I thought how horrible he was going to probably feel when he wakes up with me gone. It was already breaking my heart and part of me was only hoping that it would somehow effect him. I didn't want to be some game to him. I wanted to be more to him, as much I knew how much of an unhealthy choice it is. My eyes filled up but nothing came out. It was like I was numb and couldn't bring myself to cry. He had taken so much from me in just the last few days. It wasn't going to be a happy ending, I could already see it.

Coming home was lonely and different. Nothing was ever going to be the same, but I was determined to change that in time. I stood in front of my mirror as I starred at my reflection. The new glow to my skin and the swollen eyes from all the tears that had been building, had been overjoyed all through the night. I didn't look the same. My lip were sore, just as I was between my legs. My innocence had been detached from me and I had no control over it because he was what I truly wanted when it all started. Only this was more serious when I came back to reality; It was gone forever. Taking off my clothes and dropping them on the floor I started the shower. My bathroom was small and yellow from the lights reflecting off the soft yellow walls. The beige tile floor were cold and rough as I stood on them with my bare feet. I took a handful of the small thin crystals that laid in a small bowel on the counter and through them at the mirror. Shattering into tiny pieces across the counter. Hitting everything off my counter in one sweep, making them fly off. The anger held tight beneath me as I felt myself crumbling. How stupid was I to allow myself in this situation. This was just a dumb mistake and Chad was nothing to be serious about. There was absolutely know way I could believe Chad and his infamous words that came from brilliant acting. That's what he was. An actor. Truth be told, he was an amazing one at that.

I climbed into the bathtub and stood under the hot steaming water that stung my skin as it ran down my body all over. I closed my eyes and silently started to cry. The tears built themselves up and came running down as soon as I opened my eyes. My loud breathing and soft muffles came from the shower as I cried until the water ran ice cold.

There wasn't much I could do but say goodbye to what I had known in the past week.

* * *

**I am so sorry that i haven't updated. I was having trouble with this chapter. I took a few tries before I finally knew what was going to work. I was watching an episode of Buffy The Vampire Slayer, the one where Giles leaves Sunnydale, Tara leaves Willow from her abuse of magic, and Buffy gives into Spike at the Bronze because she feels out of place. (for anyone who has ever seen that episode.) The song Goodbye To You played at the end and it made me think- Maybe Sonny should leave him. Running away would have been something no one would expect and it would keep the story going on it's toes. No ending is near...**

**Also, I'm sorry this is shorter but I really wanted to leave it simple and emotional. I love good cliff hangers and this one will make you sad if you can feel Sonny. **

**Review Please and let me know what you think.**

**DMLVT6963**


	17. The Morning After

**A/N: All you amazing readers are my inspirations for this story. If it wasn't for you guys, I never would have found the time and dedication to write this story that you all seem to love so much! Thank you for all the support guys. I love you for it. Enjoy. **

* * *

My day had been confined in my bedroom. I stayed in my bed with the windows shut, while I watched reruns of Felicity and kept a box of tissues near me. My dim room which I had allowed absolutely no sunlight was enough to make someone depressed. My phone was unplugged and I shut my cell off for the remaining of the day as soon as I had gotten in the apartment. I locked my doors securely and sighed as the show played one right after the other. Thank heavens for DVD's.

I held a container of cool whip on my lap and ate right out of it with my trusty spoon. The half empty bowel of popcorn was cold and my eyes were heavy. It took sometime before my eyes finally closed and I fell asleep.

I woke up the next morning and got dressed for work. My body was tired and ready to fall back into my bed as I looked towards it on my way out of the room. I didn't even bother to take my phone with. I left it in one of the kitchen drawers where it couldn't bother me. I didn't want to answer it and see how many missed calls or voice messages there were.

By the time I got to the studio, my eyes immediately started to look for Chads corvette. It wasn't in the parking lot just yet, but then he was never here before me. I got out of my jeep and dashed to the entrance of my studio. I let out a breath when I got inside. I was gasping for air as I entered mine and Tawnies dressing room.

"Hey." I said.

"What's wrong with you?" she laughed, "You sound like you just ran a mile."

"I did." I joked back, only in a serious tone. I was too busy fishing through my drawers of my vanity table for work cell so I could turn it off as well.

"Did you win?"

"Totally." I said breathlessly, pulling the charger out from behind my table and unplugging my phone.

"What are you doing?" I could feel her eyeing me suspiciously as I made a ruckus.

Tossing the phone into my closet, I turned to her. "Nothing. You ready for rehearsal?"

"No." she smiled sarcastically, "I'm ready for breakfast."

"Oh, I'm not hungry, so I'll catch up with you later." I walked into my clset and headed for the chair when I heard her talk again.

"How was your week?" I peeked out of the closet at her.

"It was fine. Nothing great. Just really slow. Really, really boring. Actually, I think it would have been better if I had taken your advice and gotten out of town, ya know." I crammed everything so quickly it was a wonder I hadn't passed out from all the oxygen that left my body in the last ten seconds.

"Whoa, take a breather." she walked towards my side of the room.

"Sorry." I said looking away and breathing through my nose slowly.

"What happened to you?"

"Nothing. I'm just in one of those moods."

"You don't have moods." she laughed. My eyes widened as I say Chad in the hall behind her, I ducked into my closet before he looked in the room. I hit the floor and caught the stuff the fell above my head. I held my breath as I heard come in the room.

"Hey."

"What are you doing in here? Get out." she defended her dressing room from his presence.

I didn't hear his voice, so I guess he walked out but in his own time.

"What is going on?" she demanded as she yanked the curtain open. She glared down at me and waited for an answer. I just smiled innocently and started to laugh nervously.

"Nothing. I just don't want to be bothered with him right now." I said standing up, dropping everything on the floor.

"Seriously? Like I'm going to believe that." she put her hands on her hips.

"Well you have no choice."

"Whatever." she said as she walked out of the room.

Leaving me in the room by myself. I sat back down and kicked the clothes that had fallen on me off the shelf. I huffed as I wondered what Chad had to say. By the sound of his voice he seemed mad but then I wasn't too sure. He was hard to figure sometimes. I fixed my hair and makeup for the rest of the day and changed into an old sundress and a red short cardigan. I had enough time between breakfast and shooting. I hid in the dressing room and just paced back and forth, before I decided to leave the room.

"Hey Sonny." I turned around to see Nico walking towards me in the hall way, "How was your week?" he eyes me suspiciously.

"It was fine." I said turning away from him.

"Anything happen?"

"No." I said, turning to look at him with curious eyes. He was obviously trying to get information out of me about the night I was at Chads.

"So how's Chad?" he asked walking up next to me. We continued walking down the hall along side each other.

"He's fine I guess."

"So you haven't seen him?"

"Not since last week." I shrugged, lying to him and myself.

"Well he seemed upset." I stopped and looked at him.

"What do you mean?"

"He looked upset. Like their was something bothering him. He was really rude to the new cook, who accidentally gave him the wrong meal."

"Oh." I looked down as I knew what was wrong with him. I was the reason why he was in such a horrible mood. I probably hurt him and it tore me inside as I thought how he could be feeling.

"Yeah." he sighed, "So you up for pizza tonight?"

"Uhh." I hesitated.

"C'mon." he smiled at me, "We gotta' get nasty pineapple on the pizza." he joked, since I was the only one who ate the pineapple. Everyone else had to take it off their slices.

"Sure."

"Awesome. See ya tonight." he said as he dashed after Grady who was waiting for him down the hall.

At the moment I realized I was in the hallway alone and vulnerable for Chad to find me. So I went home. My day was slow and pointless. Maybe dinner with my cast tonight would make me feel better. Since I couldn't shake Chad from my mind or my body. I felt tired and my body was sore from all the sex we had. It wasn't a nice feeling. My muscles were strained as I walked outside. I slid into my Cherokee and started the engine. Chads Corvette was still in the lot, so he was definitely busy at work. It was going to be another usual night for him. He always worked late. There were nights I would come to the studio to pick my check up late, or to grab something out of my dressing room and I would see his car sitting in the dark after ten.

I sat in my jeep as the engine ran and I starred out the windshield debating on what to do. It was going to be a hard decision because I was fighting against what I wanted but I wasn't sure anymore. Maybe It would be better if I confronted him, but then what would I tell him. I had absolutely no reliable excuse. He would think it's bull, because he tried in his own ways to prove he was there for me in more ways than just sex.

I shook my head as I made my decision and pulled out of the parking lot and drove home.

* * *

**Review Please ;)**

**DMLVT6963**


	18. Addicted

So I took a few days off of work, letting Marshal know that I was emotionally drained and was having personal problems at home and I needed to get out of town. I took some time off and went home fore a few days, but when I came back that's when hell broke loose.

I walked into the building wearing a black long sleeve dress and black nylons, with red heels. I fixed my hair as I normally would have when I was myself and not disturbed with so many thoughts. I touched my lips with some lipstick and gloss. Clipping my hair up in a messy sexy twist and I figured I would feel better if I looked better. It worked for a few hours until I ran into a certain blonde who had seen every inch of my body.

His messy swiped hair was once the thing I had ran my fingers through over and over when he made love to me or just simply kissed me and those eyes. They gave me the same shiver as they always had, only this time they weren't bright. There was no spark in them. The fire and life that had once ignited them was gone.

"Chad."

"Monroe." That hurt I thought. He said my name with the same cold careless voice as he always had before we started liking each other. Back then it didn't bother me, but now… It just hurt.

We walked past each other slowly, feeling each others gazes and I turned around to look at him. He had slowly stopped to turn around as if he knew I had already done so.

"I-" I started but found myself lost for words. I stood there with my mouth agape as I searched his face for some kind of emotion.

"That's not very attractive." he said.

"Chad-"

"No." he stopped me, "We're good." he said and turned to walk away.

"But I-"

"What?" he turned back around with an exasperated voice. He wanted to go on with his life as if there was nothing wrong. He was settling with what I wanted and that was good enough.

"Why haven't you contacted me?" he looked at me with a mind blowing stare.

"I have nothing to say." he said as he slowly moved away.

He walked away without looking back. I was left starring after him and I couldn't understand how he could be so calm. Was he hurt, regretful? I didn't understand him. He had thrown me for another loop and it wasn't one I was expecting at all. After everything that had happened I was expecting a furious and frustrated Chad.

I had only wondered what he had thought when he woke up after I left. It ran over and over in my brain and I tossed and turned night after night since I had no answer. It wasn't easy for me to see him and be away from him. Being in his arms was what I yearned for. To feel his hands on my, the taste of his lips. it's a feeling that I was never going to forget, even if what we had was cover completely.

I walked in the studio and plopped myself in my chair on set. Not only did I break my heart, but Chad was burring it in the hole that I dug myself.

"Tawnie?"

"Yeah?"

"Have you ever ran away from a guy who you thought would hurt you but in the end wasn't?"

"Sonny, where did you come up with such a question?" she asked with interested eyes as she closed her script on her lap.

"I was just reading last night and it came to me." I shrugged, breaking the eye contact.

"Well, I guess I would kick myself." she snorted, "Throwing away a good guy because I thought wrong. That would be a horrible mistake."

"What would you do?"

"Cry." she stated simply.

"You- wouldn't go after him?"

"Honey, he needs to come after me." she said offensively, "He needs to care why the hell I got up one day and disappeared."

"But what if he takes it the wrong way?"

"Well than he wasn't worth it."

"That's not rue." I said aggressively, which caused her to look at me.

"Sonny, are you okay?"

"Yeah." I shook my head, "I didn't really sleep well last night." I smiled at her.

"Well take a sleeping pill, because you're starting to scare me."

"Sorry." I said.

Tawnie got up and walked away from me. I watched her mingle with Nico, Grady and Zora. Their laughs made me sad because I use to be one of them. Now I was just a trader. I had the worse relationship with Chad. I would have rather have been the one he dumped then to be the one who ran away because she was scared. It was true, no matter what he said to me or what he could do I was scared of him. Everything he did scared me. How was I suppose to trust myself to trust him. I was such a mess. A complete dumb mess who had ruined a good thing that could have been.

Sonny sat at the table in the lunch room by herself when she saw Chad walk in with Portlyn and that skimpy attractive blonde who he works with. Portlyn had her arm wrapped around Chads and the blonde was constantly touching his chest. Running her fingers down it, or pulling gently on his coat. It bugged me to the point I wanted to run. I was upset watching them touch him. He was so comfortable with Portlyn though. He had no problem being linked with her. The way he looked at the blonde was frustrating, because it seemed like he was into her physically. She was going to town flirting with him, and she was physically open about how she felt, but then maybe that was how she always was. I didn't really know her.

I sat there swirling my spoon in my yogurt as I listened to the girls giggle and mingle with a man whom they were sharing for an escort for snacks. I couldn't take my eyes off Chad as he filled the cup with vanilla yogurt which was his favorite. When the girls let go of him to take care of their own cups, he looked at me. His eyes burned through mine as I sat there under his spell. He had this one look that was his hook. He would snatch me, and reel me in and play with me when he was ready. I sat there helplessly, playing with my lower lip. Biting gently trying to get his attention since I was to chicken to try and talk to him. Especially after today. He made me so confused and worried. He took my thinking process and rambled things about so I couldn't think clearly.

He placed the spoon in his mouth with a seductive glare, when Portlyn came up to him. She gave me a rude smirk and snubbed me as they walked off past me. I was left again trying to understand what was going on. It was pointless that all of this was happening.

That's when I got up and went after him, leaving my food on the table behind.

"What is your problem." I demanded as I walked up from be hind him. His Falls ladies turned around before he did and they gave me a pathetic look, until Chad told them he would follow after.

"What exactly are you talking about?" he asked coolly.

"Do you even care? Was last week nothing but just a fling because you were horny?"

"Sonny, I was there one-hundred percent with you. All the way. You left. Remember?"

"And for good reason!" I snapped back.

"Sonny, I didn't give you a reason."

"You are so blind. You can have a million women, and you choose me? I don't understand you."

"You don't trust me." he corrected me with a stern voice.

"No- Yes." I swallowed hard, "I don't. How can I? Here you are not caring, showing me not one vibe of care or interest and you've got those girls all over you."

"I don't want them and you know it. But at least they would trust me enough to give themselves to me."

"What are you talking about!" I demanded with pain and anger flowing through my voice, "I have given you everything in the past week. More then I have given to anyone in years. I've given you my heart- body and soul." I held back the tears as I fought with him honestly from the bottom of my heart.

"Yeah, well you say it but I don't feel it."

"How can you say that?" tears started to build in my eyes as the words poured out of his mouth.

"You can't give that much of yourself to someone that you don't trust."

"It's not easy for me." As hard as I tried to keep the tears back, they came running down my cheeks, "You're the one person that I opened up to. You took a part of me and its gone. I cant ever get that part back. How am I suppose to believe what you say when you say to all the girls. You've slept with so many, and you've broken so many hearts."

"Sonny, I love you." he said in a quivering aggressive voice, "I love you. I would never do that to you, but I can't prove myself to you unless you believe me and give me a chance."

"It's too hard." I said shaking my head from how much I was devastated from all this. There was a short silence between us in the empty hall, as we stood there.

"The casting directors for that film in Australia are desperate for me to be in it." he said softly. His voice was quiet and unsure which made me worried as I looked at him.

"Oh." I whispered, "Are you going?" I asked scared to know that answer. I looked at him with needy eyes as I could tell what he was doing.

"Maybe."

"When were you going to tell me?" I asked, knowing that it was just two weeks ago when he told me that I was all that he needed to keep him here in Los Angeles before making passionate love to me.

"I'm telling you now." he said. I could hear the regret in his tone as he looked at me with nothing else to really say in the matter.

"That's great." I said, sucking it up, and forgetting all reasons to shed tears for him. How could he do this to me. After everything he did. After everything he took. I wasn't as heartbroken as I was a few minutes ago. I was upset. I was furious that he was dropping all this on me now. He was going to end up leaving with out a word.

"Sonny, I couldn't do anything. I was-"

"What?" I cringed, "You're a coward?" I finished his sentence for him, "You're so much of a coward that you couldn't come after me and ask me why I left, and instead you decide to leave the country for a couple of months." I smiled at him from the amusement I was giving myself, now that I took the rein on this argument, " This is why I can't ever trust you."

"No! You can't trust me because you're scared of letting me in. Anyone. You don't want anyone close because you're afraid of the possibilities of all that can happen in the process." He yelled at me, "You left because you were scared, and you saw running as an answer then sticking around for a bit longer to get the feel of what we would be like after that bet!"

"Sex was all that you were giving me."

"That's because we were in a house for seven days! What the hell was I suppose to do? You were driving me crazy before we even made the bet. I've wanted you since the day I fist laid my eyes on you."

"Then why are you leaving."

"Because I'm not sure if this is what you want."

"Maybe it is."

"Well, when you have a real answer let me know." he stopped for a second before he walked away, "I'm leaving at midnight." he said.

"Midnight?" I asked without any energy.

"Let me know if you want me or not."

"You're giving me an ultimatum? I can't believe this." I was boiling. I wanted to scream from all the emotions that was driving inside of me.

"I'm not going to force you into anything." he said softly, "This is on you. You have to be the one to make the decision."

"Chad." my heart broke from his words as the tears started to build up slowly.

"You already know where I stand." he gave me a warm smile, that was willing to respect whatever decision I was about to make.

Without another word he walked down the hall and went out the door. He was gone. I had only a couple of hours before midnight and I was confused, angry and hurt. I was more mad then anything. I didn't want to get myself hurt, he was right but that wasn't a bad thing. I was just keeping myself safe.

I left the hallway moments after, and found myself taking a walk around the studio outside. To find his car already gone. Today may have been the last day I would see his corvette parked in the lot for the next six months or so. My heart was hurting, my mind was hazed, and my body was numb.

One hour and twenty-seven minutes stood between me and my decision.

Yet, I still wasn't sure what I wanted.

One hour and twenty-six minutes….

* * *

**Hope this is longer for you guys... I know Chapter 17 was really short. Haha. **

**So, I'm in a strange mood tonight so this is how the stories going... I'm not sure how well this is going to work out but I will try to keep it amazing for you guys. :)**

**Review Please**

**DMLVT6963**


	19. Nothing Left To try, Please Remember

**Inspired by: Here We Go Again Remix and Remember December Remix - Demi Lovato.**

Thank you ChannyLover34 !

* * *

I found myself walking the streets of Hollywood in my neighborhood. The air was simple and soft as the sun was down and gone. A warm breeze past by once in a while as I inhaled deeply. My head hurt and my eyes were heavy from the tears that had fallen from my eyes just a little while ago. My torn heart was aching and my mind was fighting against what my heart was telling me to do. I wanted to go after him but I was so mad, that I was willing to let my stubbornness get the best of me. I knew exactly why my heart was aching and yet it was my fault, I still had the chance to fix everything, only I couldn't find myself to do it. I should have been in my jeep driving to his house before he would leave for the airport. The airport and Chads house was on opposite sides of the map, so it was useless if I got to his home and it was empty. The chance of me getting there would break me literally. I would probably collapse from the pain and emptiness that would occur from my loss.

I wrapped my arms around myself tighter, as I kept on walking until I was in the hall of my apartment complex standing face to face with Nico who was leaning against my door.

"What do you want?" I asked tiredly, not being in the mood to talk or hang out.

"What's going on with you?"

"Nothing. It's late and I'm tired." I said as a reference for him to move away from my door but he didn't.

"What are you thinking?"

"Gosh, Nico." I said urgently, "Nothing is wrong. Just leave me alone." I reached into my pocket and pulled my keys out of my loose black slacks that I had changed into with a pair of boots. My skin had a chill from the air conditioner that was blowing in the hall, since I had a thin skinny strap top and a brown long sleeve lacey- sheer top that went over it. I just wanted to get inside and lay in my bed alone in the dark crying myself to sleep.

"Not until we talk." he urged, "You need someone to talk to. To help you see what's right."

"What would you know?"

"How about you and Chad keeping an affair on the low down and now you're on the defense."

"How-" I hesitated as I looked at him. The anger faded from my face as I tried to recall him being around the argument. "How did you know?" I asked finally.

"It's not hard to see."

"Nico, go home." I said as I tried to put my key into the key hole. Nico moved away from the door and went behind me.

"What are you going to do?" I turned around frustrated.

"That's none of your business." I said quietly as I refused to talk about Chad to Nico. It was a mistake that he even found out. I couldn't hold it against him for eavesdropping as it must have sounded interesting.

"Well it doesn't seem like you're going to have any business after midnight." That's when everything came together. Nico had overheard everything.

"Nico." I tried to apologize for what he had heard. It was bad enough with all was going wrong, but I had forgotten how much I had lied to my friends within the past few weeks.

"It doesn't matter." he stopped me with me sincerity, "Do you love him?"

"I- I don't know." I said looking down, regretting all that I was feeling- or was it misery?

"Gotta make a decision."

"It doesn't really matter. I can't trust him."

"Because he got you to sleep with him."

"Nico, this is none of your business."

"Okay, wait." he stopped me. I stood still facing the door, my hand frozen on the doorknob.

"Just, let's think this over. You're giving up on the first guy you have obviously been in love with since the day you met him? It's not hard to see Sonny. He's been crazy for you since day one and your letting him walk because you don't like ultimatums."

I turned around to look at him, "He has the reputation of a wet mop. How am I supposed to feel secure or safe when I'm never sure what his next move will be? I mean he decided to just leave without even trying to talk to me."

"He's taking a detour away from the hurt Sonny."

"Just go home." I pleaded.

"Okay, I get why you think you can't trust him but too bad. Love is about pain and complications. That's the package. If he's really what you want, and you can see yourself loving him when hell breaks loose, then what the hell are you doing?"

He was right; I stood there silent, fighting the tears that wanted to flow as he opened my eyes. Chad was the only man I had ever truly fallen for. I gave him all of me and I wasn't willing to let him go. I wasn't ready. He had what I needed and it was obvious that I'd be broken worse than I am now if I let him go. Tears glistened in my eyes as I realized what I had to do and how much time I had left.

"Nico." I said, giving him a warm smile.

"Go get him." He encouraged me.

I ran down the hall, not even bothering to take the elevator. I took the stairs and ran down the steps as I dashed through the parking garage where my jeep was. Holding my keys in my hand as I ran towards it I knew I was running late. I had less than an hour as I started the engine and drove off. Chad gave me till midnight to get to his house before he would be gone. Time was clicking away as I drove down the highway, which was dark and empty. It was a race against time as I passed a limo that was coming from his direction. I only prayed to god that t wasn't him since it was a quarter after midnight. I turned onto his property, driving up the curved cobble road. Not even stopping the engine, I jumped out and ran to the door. The lights were on and I was here. I felt happy and excited to feel him hold me. His tight warm embrace surrounding my body was what I needed.

"Can I help you?" a man asked as he answered the door.

"I'm here for Chad." I said in a raspy breath as I was becoming nervous.

"I'm sorry, but you just missed him."

My heart stopped. I could feel the tightness wrap around my throat as the air in my lungs failed. I stood there in shock as my body went numb. I slowly backed away, stepping towards my jeep. I watched the door close in front of me and I knew then that that was his limo that I had passed about ten minutes ago. I had lost him, what would seem like forever was only half of a year. Six months is a long time and I knew that by the time he would be back I would be a memory lost in the wind. I leaned against my jeep that was still running and I lost myself in the moment. I was empty; all that had happened last week was gone. It was all I had for the next year. I couldn't even let the tears come down, as they were just as numb as my body was.

I looked up at the window that was once my room where he had taunted me into wearing a sleazy slave costume, and the beautiful diamond dress that he had hung on my mirror for me to find. Flashbacks of the house shadowed across my mind as the memory of the first time his lips touched me. How he attacked me in the pool and how he pinned me against the wall underneath the waterfall. The way his lips moved against my skin as his warmth burned the sensitive skin on my neck. How I wanted him to keep touching me, and the way he made my body react. I would never forget all that had happened. The enchanting words he said to me or the mischievous feelings he shot through my body.

I fell silent as I could feel the emotion hurricane take over my face features. I held onto the memories as I listened to the engine, while my eyes filled with moisture. Letting out shaken breaths I saw lights reflect against the house and I wasn't sure who it was. I turned around, blinded by the bright headlights of the sleek quiet vehicle that was driving up the road. I figured I would have to leave, but then my mind wasn't registering correctly which caused me to turn back around and take one last look at the house that I had experienced so much. Pieces of me that I didn't think could exist and the feeling of love, that I would never experience the same way as I had with Chad.

* * *

**Hmmmm... I wonder.**

**Let me know what you think... what will happen? Will Chad let Sonny go? Will he have a horrible time filming in Australia with the thoughts of Sonny haunting him, or will he go after her before he even takes the steps to get out to Australia? **

**You never know what I might do.**

**Review Please ;)**

**DMLVT6963**


	20. Slave To Love

**Inspired By: **  
**Good Girls Go Bad- Cobra Starship**  
**Hanging- Sterling Knight**  
**Slave To Love- Bryan Ferry (Amazing) Totally check this song out if you can. It's beautiful! I swear. :)**

**A/N: I just wanted to point out the title of this chapter "Slave To Love", it means the tables have turned and now it's Chads turn to be a slave because he has never been in love and its overpowering for him. That's why I encourage you to listen to the song, because it's how Chad feels 100%. **

* * *

The strange distance between Sonny and I in the past few weeks were disrupting when ever I saw her. I just wanted to hold her, and kiss her till she was breathless. The nights we had shared together and memories we made from the moments we explored one another was like a hook in my soul. She had me hooked dangerously close and I was following her wishes as she had made it clear the day I woke up with her gone.

Her absence was overpowering when it came to my emotional status, but thankfully I had full control over myself. I kept myself cool and calm when I started seeing her. I can't say how many times I had called her late at night when I would get home for work. I had called her on a pay phone a few times just to hear her voice and then I would hang up.

When I found out she had gone back to Wisconsin for a while, I feared she wasn't coming back until the morning we finally crossed paths. I was relieved when I saw her but at the same time I could feel my body responding to her as I noticed her sexy outfit that she had put on. The sleek black dress that curved her small waist and appetizing breast that were tantalizingly succulent. My eyes ran down her wide smooth hips, and took in her long thin delicious legs that always made me ready to feel. There was no feeling as special then feeling her legs wrapped tightly and securely around my waist as she allowed me to take her for as long as my body and heart desired- which was indefinite.

The black nylons that was pasted onto her skin perfectly made her legs look like a gorgeous sculpture with the help of the racy red pumps that out did her entire appearance. Just the image of her wearing absolutely nothing but a sexy matching garter belt made out of entirely fine black lace, attached to her black nylons that came up to her thighs with black lace surrounding just the flesh of her thigh and no panties on, made me quiver with excitement. I could see her standing with her back slightly towards me showing me her luscious and curvy ass that was bare, except with the two lace straps that connected the edge of the nylons with the clips of her garter belt. Damn I was fighting the feeling that was pulling deep inside my groin. I ignored it as we walked past each other only to turn around and check her ass out.

I wanted to drape diamonds over her sexy ass body that stood in my mind, starring at me with a look of indulgence. Her naked small arched back and a side profile of her perfect small round breast aching for a massage. Trailing expensive cut diamonds over her swollen nipples and down her stomach. Hearing her soft moans that I remembered so clearly from the last night we finally made love in my bed. Soaking the sheets with our wet bodies from being in the Jacuzzi and constant orgasms that made her squirt on her thighs. Making her explode with such pressure for the first time like that drove me over the edge. Giving it to her wasn't enough, I had to taste it and the taste hadn't left my mouth since then. If I thought real hard, I could recall the sweet fresh juice from the inside of her warm cunt on my taste buds.

Starring at her beautiful face which had turned to me at the same instant as I had, there was one thing that kept stealing my eyes. Her plumped red cherry lips that had color deep as fresh beautiful blood that trailed out of her the day I had taken her virginity. I remembered seeing it as I went down on her. It was part of being with a virgin and I wasn't going to get all prude on her because of a little blood that was my fault. She was lucky she was a few feet away from me, because I was losing control that morning in the hall.

Different emotions rippled throughout my body, as I couldn't resist her. I wasn't at all mad at her and the only reason why I had avoided her was because I wasn't strong enough to take no for an answer. I've never been the type to take it. I would work it until I received it. The last thing I wanted to do was make her upset or more uncomfortable. I never meant to hurt her but I then never expected to fall in love with her when I first met her either, so I guess that's just how love works out sometimes.

That morning wasn't the last time I had seen her. Our argument later that day, hung over my head as I stood outside of my house on the coble drive way starring down the road in the dark of the night, as I waited for her eagerly and patiently. I wanted to see her drive around the corner. My heart was pounding against my chest, as if it were going to explode. I constantly looked at my cell, checking the time over and over as I awaited the love of my life.

When the hands were on the twelve, I looked behind me at the man who finished putting my bags into the limo. He stood outside of the limo holding the door open for me patiently and reserved. I turned back to the road and waited a few more minutes which felt like hours. I swallowed as I knew that it was after midnight and she wasn't here. She wasn't coming and I had either participated in screwing it up worse or making it easier for her. I took my time walking to the limo, constantly looking back before I finally took one last look before I slid into the dark limo. I watched the door close, and starred out the window lost with out her.

My mind stopped thinking as I pulled out my wallet which had a beautiful picture of her that I had taken when she was sitting on the edge of the pool. Her smile was what kept me breathing as the limo started to move. I could feel something inside of me pushing on my chest wanting me to stop and stay. As much as I wanted to, she hadn't shown me a reason to stay, which ended up being the only reason for me to go to Australia. I closed my eyes for a few seconds, trying to gather myself so I could let it go. I had the next few months of my life scheduled and planned for a good time even though it wasn't what I wanted to do. Money was money, and I guess that was good enough to convince myself into leaving. I knew it was nothing compared to Sonny but I couldn't do much. She had made it clear that she couldn't love me, and as much as it actually tore me, I was accepting it because I loved her enough to respect her wishes.

Maybe I wasn't the best thing in her life but I sure in the hell was always there for her even when she thought I didn't care. I always cared for her, giving her my understanding and sensual side before I ever decided to take on the idea of seducing her into falling head over heels in love with me. I knew exactly what I wanted when I made that bet with her that week. It was the brightest idea I had, and the most exciting week I had ever had in my life.

Sonny was the girl that I couldn't see myself living without. She was the main attraction in all my fantasies. She made me desire for her more then I had ever desired anything. Just feeling her soft mouth or running my fingers through her corn silk hair was better then sex. Tasting her sweet skin during the moments she had her arms and legs spread out across the bed with a look of ecstasy or even just watching her sleep naked upon my chest with our legs entwined was something that I couldn't get enough of. She had given me a new meaning to life. She gave me the feeling of love where I finally made love for the fist time with a woman. Before it was just fucking and quickies. She opened my eyes when she took my heart during the process of exploring my body.

Looking out the dark tinted window I starred out noticing a vehicle speed by. I ignored it as I figured it was someone going home to their loved one. Convincing myself that I was the mistake and Sonny was better off without me, my brain started to change gears. My heart slowed down when something occurred to me a few minutes later as I sat against the leather seat.

My eyes widened from the realization, causing me to yell at the driver who was about ten feet away from me.

****************

******

* * *

**

****************

**So here it is... Your Chad POV, which I had a lot of you asking for . :)**

**I hope you enjoyed getting into his head.**

**Tell me what you thought?**

**Read and Review **

**DMLVT6963**


	21. Forever In Love

**Inspired by: Kenny G- Moments and By The Time This Night Is Over**

**A/N: Thank you so much for all of your reviews and support. I'm so glad that you have enjoyed this story as much as I have. It means the world to me. Thanks again. **

* * *

Breaking myself from staying I turned back around to get inside of my jeep. The door was still open as I walked around the side of it to get in. Looking through the window of my opened door, I saw a man get out of the exquisite long vehicle which was an expensive limo. A tall man stepped out after the one of the doors opened. He was wearing a long sleeve shirt and simple pants as the lights from both of our vehicles lit up the drive way. My eyes scanned the familiar body as I watched it nearer. It took some time as my eyes finally met his face. The piercing blue eyes that melted into mine as they led him to his destination- me.

My heart skipped a beat as my breath hitched in my throat. My mouth was dry and hesitant as I tried to realize it was not a dream. I was awake, standing in front of Chads house, as he came back for me. I didn't know whether to cry or run to him- maybe both. He walked fiercely towards me, taking me into his arms without a word. I breathed him in as I looked over his shoulder. He held me tight in his warm embrace that I was so familiar with. My mouth was impossible to close, from the shock of his presence. He held me close when just a few moments I had thought I lost him. Slowly bringing my arms around him feeling his broad shoulders and coming to realization that he was really here, it wasn't my mind playing tricks with me. I wasn't my imagination that he was here with me.

Holding him tightly I cried from the overwhelming feeling that flooded. Questions raced through my mind, even though nothing truly mattered then him being here. I sensed his love over all and how much he was thankful he had come back. For what? Luggage? Had he forgot something? I felt his lip touch my neck gently with a kiss. I could hear him inhaling me, smelling my perfume that he had loved on me so much. I found myself smiling as he didn't let me go, only increasing his grasp around me.

"Chad." I said as we finally pulled away.

"Sonny. I am so sorry." He said shaking his head.

"Why are you apologizing?" I asked confused as he seemed upset with himself.

"I should have stayed. I knew it was what we both wanted. I never should have left." He admitted starring deep into my eyes. He was scared for the first time, which made me see his truth. He had so much light and love to give, it blew me away I had never really seen it before.

"How did you know I was here?" I asked, smiling in amazement.

"I just had this feeling like you were going to be late." He smirked as he took my hands in both of his, "I don't ever want to loose you. For how ever long we have with each other, I want to take advantage of it." He said to me in a soft voice that was as beautiful as his face.

If I couldn't trust him then that was my fault not his, because he has done and said what he could to convince me. He was putting his trust in me, and I should have done the same. We both had made stupid mistakes, and to think all of this had started in one week that was certainly one to remember. He had started off as controlling, perverted jerk, who had only been in love with me from the beginning. My heart went out to him as he touched mine with his honesty and his flaws. There was so much to be thankful. He had definitely changed my life, and I couldn't have been more thankful.

"I want to show you something." He said as he took me in the house by my hand. His hand was warm and soft as he held gently and led me to a room upstairs. His devious sexy side was more interesting then ever, until he turned around with a completely different look then I had expected him to have.

"Don't judge me to hard." He said quietly as he opened the door to a dark room. Flicking the light switch on; I fell in a state of awe as I looked before me.

Beautiful portraits of myself were sketched onto fine velvet in charcoal and paint. The colors were magnificent, including the ones which were only of white. My eyes went over a few of the neatly and perfectly done art as I noticed all the pictures Chad had taken were scattered over the desk, or taped to the walls and easels. He had been trying to make a collage of the intimate pictures that he had taken of me that day in the pool. The exotic colors of the crystal water and the fierce enchantment of the waterfall mixing with the beautiful plants and moss that shaded and draped over the special rocks that was made to look like it was in the middle of a forest in India or Africa.

Walking over to the most visual of them all, I touched oh so gently with the tip of my finger, feeling the softness of the art beneath me. It was spontaneously beautiful. The most amazing artwork I had seen in my life time and it was of me. At that moment I heard soft jazz and sensual saxaphone playing in the background. I turned to Chad to see him watching me carefully, trying to read my every move as he turned off the light. I noticed the beautiful amount of red candles that were lit everywhere. He had lit them while I was overtaken with the beautiful artwork that surrounded us. I felt the excitment race through my mind as I moved towards him and took his face with both of my hands; touching his lips with mine, I kissed him.

Chad's hands came up on my back as his arms wrapped around me, as he entered my mouth. Tasting his lips for the first time in weeks was like heaven as his tongue caressed mine with ease. Building the fire within, yet tenderly teasing it we fell to our knees engulfed within each others romantic and thankful embrace. Being in his arms was the most important thing to me, next to having him for myself. Knowing that I had the love and heart of Chad Dylan Cooper warmed me as I was the only one who really knew the sweet, caring and honest person that he was deep down inside.

With out any care or second thoughts, we naturally broke apart and immediately removed the brown lace shirt that was long sleeved. Pulling it up over my head, I connected my eyes with his. The light flickered against our faces as the candle burned. Moving my hands towards him, I started to unbutton his shirt slowly with care as he sat on his knees, in the exact same position that I was in. Pulling the shirt down his arms, I leaned forward and kissed his chest. Trailing my tongue over his nipple that was hard. I could hear his heartbeat as I rested my faces against his chest before I moved up to his mouth. His teeth took my lips in slowly, as he sucked it and let it go. Reapplying himself for a another kiss, only this time he kissed me deep and passionately. Feeling his heat from his body, I moaned as I looked up at the ceiling that had shadows dancing from the lights of the candles. His mouth roamed over my neck and down my shoulder. His thumb played with the thin brown strap of the satin top that was left on me, along with my casual black pants. I felt the strap fall off my shoulder as his lips moved against my skin. I shuddered from the feeling that shot through my body as his hands wrapped around my waist, and slightly underneath my top.

His strong hands, that were soft and warm caressed the skin on my back as his hands touched me. I moaned softly when he nipped at my skin on my shoulder. His breath warmed my cool skin and sent chill down my spine as I pushed myself against him. I was eager for him, but I was desperate for us both to be patient as this was our first make up that involved us as a couple and in love. It was a moment that I had planned to last as a memory forever.

Chad took my top off, to reveal my small bare breast that were hidden underneath. I caught his face with my hands and kissed him again, as I couldn't get enough of the kisses that I had enjoyed since the first time he had ever kissed me. I smiled with joy deep inside of me as his hands ran over my bare back. In the midst of it all I had managed to unbutton his pants, but that was all. I was being swallowed with his kisses as he showered me with love and happiness that he had me in his arms again.

Pressing my bare breasts against his warm chest, he laid me down, as he came between my legs. He refused to break the kiss as he continued to make love to me in a slow and demurring way that would only leave us in a bliss state. One of his hands tangled itself in my soft waved hair, as his other one ran up the outside of my thigh, as my legs were pressed against his waist. My feet were firmly planted on the ground as massaged my thigh- I knew that I wouldn't last long. He always made me lose feeling in my legs as he made love to me but this time it was different. He was being so gentle and romantic with how he approached me this time.

I couldn't help but look lost in the moment. My heart was beating faster with each sensual touch. I could feel the heat radiating between us, like an electric pulse that fed into our blood system. My back arched, as my stomach lifted up against him. Breathing into his scent, I could almost taste the overwhelming warmth of sage, rosewood and crisp jasmine. His sweet indulgence was from the delicious cologne that I had seen in his room. It was refreshing and spicy, leaving a sexy exoticness that filled his aura. It was an everlasting smell that was almost as intoxicating as he was as an individual. KC's Eternity was the first cologne I had ever spent enjoying while being engulfed in a mans arms. I had never even been held the way Chad held me. His ways were different and exciting. It was something that I could definitely get use too as time would go by for however long we had together, and for me I was only hoping that would be a lifetime. He had been my first in so many ways, that finally being with him tonight was nothing I was scared of. I wasn't shy or holding back. I wanted him take all of me for all hours through the night. The darkness would eventually swallow us in this warm room, on this soft throw rug that he had on the floor. I sighed in bliss as his hand ran down my chest, feeling my curves. Pulling my pants off with one swift movement, and feeling his tongue trace my leg. His hands moved up my leg feeling their soft luminous touch that always had him fixated. I smiled, and tugged on my lower lip with my teeth as he kissed me passionately back up to my neck. I ran my hands through his hair vivaciously as he sucked on my neck ,while leaving wet kisses everywhere. Pulling on his short messy blonde hair, and massaged the back of his neck roughly. His strong back was beyond my favorite thing about his body. They way his muscles moved under my hands when I held onto him. Never would I let him go if I had a the chance. I could live in this position with him until my last breath. I knew now that Chad was the one person in my life that had given me reason to never take advantage of anything. He was the reason why I was head over heels in love for the first time. I was not ready or willing to give him up for anything.

* * *

**Was it what you wanted? Because this my friends, I think- is the last chapter. **

**Let me know what you think :)**

**Review Please**

**DMLVT6963**


	22. Chapter 22

First off before I start anything, you do NOT have to read my new story but it is a new direction with a very small fanebass, and I would like a little support with it, even if you do not know that show, at least tell me if it sounds good. Perhaps, I should stick with Channy. Also, I think it's a good way to branch out. Again, I would appreciate it and I posted a notice on my page stating the dates I'm updating certain stories. so, "Umm", I was going to post anyway. Your comment was pointless if you had read my page.

But I have so many stories, this is kind of an easier way to find out which story is most anticpated with my readers, and I have always been one to let them be involved with my work. Because of this notice, I am already getting an idea which story I should focus on more becuase I love them all but I can't update them all in one day.

**I will upload a chapter for 2 of my CHANNY stories, of your choice... Or I will make an Alternate Ending for Seven Days of Salvery.**

**Should this story ever see a new chapter upload?**  
**It's up to guys, but there is a REQUIREMENT. ;)**

**In order for that to happen, you need to read and review my new story**  
**_  
Ally's New Intern; Ally McBeal, TV Show._**

Always,  
DMLVT6963


End file.
